


A Book Started This Whole Thing

by puppuphk



Series: My Hamilton Fandom Fics [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, History, Karaoke, Musical, Slow Burn, Students, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 120
Words: 57,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppuphk/pseuds/puppuphk
Summary: (Y/n) is a History teacher in New York, and while looking for sources for her dissertation she happens to run into Lin-Manuel Miranda, without actually knowing who he was. Series of One-shots like chapters leading up of their friendship and eventually a relationship between the two. And their lives after getting together of course.
Relationships: Lin-Manuel Miranda/Original Female Character(s), Lin-Manuel Miranda/Reader
Series: My Hamilton Fandom Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113056
Comments: 216
Kudos: 93





	1. Where's Hamilton?

“Hamilton…where is Hamilton…” (y/n) mumbles as she glances at the shelf of her local bookstore searching for a book she needed for a paper she was doing. 

“Should be here Ma’am,” a voice calls out making her jump slightly, toppling her pile of books she had with a small cry. “Oh shit, sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you…that’s quite a book collection you’ve got there.”

“I need them for my dissertation paper, it’s a lot…” (y/n) says softly. 

“Wow really? I’m just rather surprised…most people don’t really pay attention to Hamilton.” the guy says his long hair tied in a bun and his kind brown eyes glancing at her bright green ones. 

“Really? I always liked him far more than other founding fathers, his story is so interesting…like you could write so much about his life…I think there is a musical or something about him but I’m not sure”

“Oh don’t I know it…and yup there’s one it’s literally called Hamilton, it’s quite popular.”

“I don’t tend to pay much attention to theater stuff…rather I don’t have the time to pay much attention to it. Plus with all my grading I’ve got…”

“You’re a teacher?” 

“Yeah I teach history, so, it’s rather fitting to have all these books anyway.” (y/n) says sheepishly. “Uh thank you again for helping me with these, guess I should have gotten a basket…I just find one and go down a spiral of wanting more books,” she says sheepishly.

“Same, I’m Lin by the way,”

“(y/n), and you seemed to be rather interested in Hamilton’s life, you into the musicals I guess?” she jokes.

“Uh yeah and some other things I dabble,” Lin says seemingly relaxing more.

“Well if you want to talk more…would you want to go get coffee after this?” (y/n) suggests biting her lower lip unsure if it was wise.

“Yes!” Lin says readily before shrinking back and clearing his throat, “I mean yes I’d love to go get coffee. You want help carrying those to go check out?” he offers.

“That’d be nice actually…thanks…” (y/n) says with a smile on her face. 

This was the start of a nice friendship, one she’d cherish for a long time.


	2. Wait...You Wrote Hamilton?

“Wait..you wrote Hamilton?” (y/n) cries out a bit in shock. “I’ve known you for five months and you never told me?” she says a bit hurt by Lin not having told her.

“I er…well…you never asked…and well you were treating everyone on the cast like real people that I decided not to tell you?” was Lin’s response.

“I just…my student pointed it out asking me why I was hanging around you and I was confused and they showed me things…I just…I thought we were friends,” (y/n) says softly as she plays with her mug a bit. She had invited him over to her apartment to try and get some answers and clearly was a bit upset and hurt by his actions.

“We are friends! And I just didn’t want to be seen differently by you, it’s so hard finding a friend who won’t see me as this amazing writer and stuff…I just wanted something normal…”

“But what does you telling me you wrote Hamilton and perform it have to do with treating you normal? I don’t care about that stuff, I didn’t ask you to be my friend because you’re this amazing writer…I just liked you being you. You’re goofy and down to earth and actually fun to hang around…” (y/n) says softly setting her mug down with a sigh.

“…You know Chris told me I should tell you and I told him no…guess I thought you’d react badly.”

“I am reacting badly! I’m upset, we’ve been friends for five months, and you only said you were a performer in some show, and even when I asked about seeing it you said it wasn’t that good…when clearly the world thinks better than it…”

“I didn’t want you to see it and change your mind about being friends…I like you too much to want to lose you. And I guess I was worried that you’d find a flaw in Hamilton just like other historians tend to pick at.”

“Why does it matter if Hamilton is accurate? If it’s fun and might get more people interested in history I would call it a win. There are thousands of things that can be interpreted differently. And it can’t be that bad…plays have to have a certain amount of characters right? So you probably had to push a few non-essential people out of the picture to replace with a more main thing. And maybe dates are pushed around a bit…but if it gives the gist of it, why does that matter?” (y/n) says with a groan rubbing her temples.

“…I guess I should have thought of it that way. I’m sorry (y/n/n)…” Lin whispers moving to her side and hesitantly placing his hand on her back rubbing it, “I just didn’t want to lose this incredible friendship I’ve had with you…”“Is this why you keep refusing to have those movie nights with me and my friends?” Victoria asks.

“Well one of the reasons, the other I was performing on stage and wouldn’t be able to make them, especially on the weekends…hence why I was able to meet up today, a Monday, where there isn’t a show.”

“Explains why you always look so damn exhausted, and I thought my sleep schedule was fucked up with all my grading,” 

Lin laughs at her statement, “Those papers really were that bad huh?”

“You have no idea, I can tell some only looked up on Wikipedia and copied it down. I tell them it’s a start but you should look at the sources Wikipedia uses and try to go from there, but they think it’s all clear for *just* using Wikipedia…” (y/n) says with a groan. 

“So does this mean we’re still okay?” Lin asks a bit worried about the other conversation.

“Yes, we’re fine you damn Linamonroll? That’s what Isabella said you were…I don’t understand the kids sometimes…” 

“No, don’t call me that, please anything but that, they’re ruthless those kids…if they got you started you won’t stop!” Lin complains in a joking way.

“Yeah, better than ‘Old Man Miranda’ or something like that? Gosh, my students love gossip…no wonder they asked about you, always on Twitter or something…” (Y/n) says shaking her head.

“Hey! Don’t diss Twitter, I have to get you on it, give me your phone you’re downloading it now!” Lin says.

“I’m going to need wine for that…and I just so happen to have some…if you want though?” she suggests. 

“Wine and Twitter..what could go wrong?” Lin says with a shrug.


	3. Do you like him teach?

“Ms. (L/n)! Ms.(L/n)!” The loud voice of Isabella called out to her a good twenty minutes before first period, called out rushing into her classroom.

“Yes, Isabella?” (Y/n) says glancing up from her papers.

“Lin keeps tweeting at you like he’s always tweeting at you saying he wishes you would respond,” Isabella says shoving her phone into (Y/n)’s face.

“…he only said I had to follow him, he never said anything about responding…I don’t even know how to do that…and why is he tweeting me?"

Isabella groans, “How are you in a relationship with him and not be as obsessed on Twitter as he is!?” she says exasperated.

“Because I’m not…I had to mute the app because of what he did…which is all his fault…damn wine…” (Y/n) grumbles. 

“Ms.(L/n)! Shh, we’re in a school,” Isabella says scandalously though a smirk was on her face. “C’mon respond to him! He’s pouting in his Hamilton Costume and the cast is worried he’s going to be pouty all day.” 

“Isabella I don’t need to do anything with Twitter…and he could text me like a normal human, I doubt he’s pouting because of me…uh…what is this?” (Y/n) asks as Isabella shows her a few of the cast tweets. 

-Someone make this man smile, he’s been tweeting like crazy about (Y/n/n) and not one response…he thinks she doesn’t like Twitter- 

“Daveed is immature…but he’s right, I don’t really like Twitter…but fine...if it’ll get him smiling I’ll just send a smiling face…”

“No! Send him a gif!” Isabella cries out.

“Okay okay…which one…hey give me my phone back, Isabella…I am your teacher you can’t just snatch things…wait no don’t send that one…that’s flirty, Isabella Sanchez! Why would you do that!” (Y/n) says her face flushing a bit.

“Ha! I knew it you like him! Does that mean you get to see the show? Is our school going to be part of that new program?” 

“…What new program?” 

“The EduHam!” 

“Edu...Ham? Oh…okay…that thing…he asked about that I said it was a good idea…I’m not sure,”

“Oh, he responded with this one! Ms.(L/n)…he likes you a lot, you’ve got him helpless!” Isabella teases.

“…if that is a reference to Hamilton I do not understand it, now off to your seat.”

“You’ll understand it soon enough! I ship you two so much!”

“Okay, keep that up and I’ll assign another paper Isabella,” (Y/n) says in a jokingly stern way. 

“No thanks! We’re good no more papers please!” Isabella says with a gasp rushing to her seat.


	4. Come See Hamilton?

“Come see Hamilton tonight, please?” Lin asks as he moves to grab the red pen out of (Y/n)’s hand.

“Lin I would love to, except I have these papers to grade, I think my students want their tests back by Monday, and if I go I’ll be behind.” 

“Then let me help you grade them! Just please come see the show,” 

“…fine…let me go get the answer key scanned and then you can help. But don’t bother with the written portion, I’ll grade those tomorrow. Why am I friends with you again?”

“Because we both adore history and you actually enjoy my company?” Lin points out with a Cheshire grin. 

“…Nope that’s not it at all. I’m regretting this decision more so than ever.”

“Don’t be like that (Y/n/n)! Sooner we get this done the sooner we can get to Richard Rodgers and you can see the show.” Lin points out.

“I thought today was a two-show day? Don’t you have to be there earlier?”

“Nah…no rehearsals today, I just get to show up an hour before the matinee and I’m good to go.” 

“So what you're saying is if I bring food by I can see the later show? That way I can do my work in peace?” (Y/n) jokes.

“Rude! And no, you’re coming with me even if you aren’t done, you can just sit in my dressing room or the green room and finish grading…though I honestly think you should take a break from all of this.” 

“Ha, if I stop now I won’t be able to get started on my actual work, that being my dissertation, I need to write more of that, and usually try to cram the grading in by tonight…but I guess that could work. Probably could use a change in scenery.” 

“Yes! You won’t regret it I promise.” Lin says before groaning as (Y/n) shoved the answer key in his hands followed by a red pen, “Okay now I’m regretting helping with these. Why don’t you use those scantron things?”

“Because sometimes students actually like writing on the tests to help them think. Take Isabella here, she…wrote little things in the margins as her way to remember things,” 

“I guess so…but then again I’d do something like that too…don’t go looking at my books they’re covered in notes.” 

“Same here, but I find it easier. Plus I write out new tests every year, better than answers being shared, Quizlet is a big downer when it comes to that,” (Y/n) says with a shrug. 

“Right…now let’s get started because we have an hour before we have to leave!”


	5. Hamilton Was Great?

(Y/n) nervously shifted on her feet before a pair of arms wrapped around her making her semi-scream. “Sorry! I didn’t think I’d scare you, so how’d you like it?” Lin’s voice calms her down a bit as she turns around to face him.

“It was great, I can see why some of my students love it,” (Y/n) answers.

“So you didn’t like it (Y/n/n)?” Lin says pouting.

“Wait a minute I didn’t say that! I just said it was great, sure there were some flaws to it, but considering what it’s about it’s really good.” (Y/n) responds with a gasp.

“I’m kidding, but seriously, what didn’t you like?”

“No, don’t go there, I won’t tell you,”

“C’mon I can take it,” 

(Y/n) glares at him slightly, “No, I’m not going to say anything, because it was written really well. And it flowed really well. I get why you chose the characters you did, even if some were not in the actual events that you depicted. I do appreciate the Farmers Refuted too, that letter is rather fun to read.” 

Lin’s face broke out into a huge grin and he squeezed her lifting her up, just as the sound of a camera click happened to cause (Y/n) to freeze in horror. 

“Daveed I swear if you post that my students will never let me hear the end of it! You already made one of my students show me how to use Twitter properly and send that horrible gif to Lin!” she shrieks, “Don’t post it!” 

“Nah I think I will, after all, you two are rather cute together, plus you can never reach it to delete it,” Daveed says with a smirk.

“I…er….ugh! You’re the worst!” (Y/n) says with slight frustration.

“The line is you are the worst Burr,” Lin corrects making (Y/n) turn to face him with a slight glare. “I uh…I mean, Daveed delete the picture…yeah?” 

“Too late!” Daveed says as he lets out his cackle rushing off with (Y/n) nearly taking off after him only to trip and have Lin catch her. 

“Shit…sorry…ugh…my students are going to see it and try to pry…”

“Don’t worry about it (Y/n), I’m sure they’ll understand perfectly fine.” Lin sh's, “Now come on, you were eying the turntable, so come see it for yourself!” he says rushing with her to show her around. 

All (Y/n) could think about was how her heart was beating rather fast as she watched Lin explain everything, she felt helpless really and under his spell. Isabella would point out that following Monday right before class.


	6. Can Mr.Miranda Be A Guest Speaker?

“Can Mr. Miranda come talk to our class?” Isabella spits out the second she got into the classroom with (Y/n) glancing up at her student.

“I would have to ask, but he’s quite busy and it’s almost rude to ask him to do that Isabella,” (Y/n) responds.

“Come on Ms.(Y/L/N)! Please? We could really use his insightfulness of writing about history!” Isabella says making (y/n) sigh.

“How about this, you don’t speak about Hamilton the musical for the full week and I’ll ask him, that isn’t a yes he’ll come but I will at least ask him?”

“Yes! Maybe that means you can get him to have our school do the EduHam! Oh, this will be amazing Ms.(Y/L/N)!” 

“Isabella, calm down, you have to hold up your bargain, which means no mouthing lyrics and all that if I say something that reminds you of it,”

“What! But...but...but…that’s so hard to do! You constantly say things that makes it so easy to reference….ugh…fine…” Isabella says moving to her seat with a pout on her lips.

“Isabella, it’s just a week, that’s all I ask you, I have a lot to get through with reviews and stuff for the AP students exams, I do not need to have Washington On Your Side stuck in my head again.” (Y/n) points out earning a gasp.

“I knew it! I knew Mr. Miranda was tweeting about you! You got to see the show! That’s incredible…I’ll stop talking…but I am telling you Ms.(Y/L/N) he really likes you!”

“I’m sure he does, friends like each other, or they wouldn’t hang around together Isabella,” (Y/n) says shaking her head, she knew she did indeed like Lin but was unsure if she should act on those feelings and have the potential to lose a friend.

“Ugh, you’re hopeless, not that sense in a romantic sense! He writes poetry about you Ms.(Y/L/N)! It has to be about you, how many history teachers do you think he knows! He literally retweets your daily historian journal thingies you post!” 

(Y/N) paused her typing to glance back at Isabella, “Retweeting? Wait, is that why there are always more responses to it? I was confused that people were actually talking about the journals…”

“Yeah! He even got me to read that weird one you posted last week, like where do you find these obscure journals about things I never would have heard about?” Isabella says snarkily but a grin was on her face.

“You would be surprised, there are loads of them, I mostly tweet out ones that are newer or actually resonate with what I’m writing about…” (Y/N) explains.

“That’s why Mr.Miranda keeps tweeting them! He’s flirting with you from afar and interested in what you do!! I swear Ms.(Y/L/N) he really does like you,”

“Enough Isabella, even if that were the case it would be between Mr.Miranda and myself, okay? Now did you come in here for any help on your note cards?” 

“Ugh…actually yes…yes I did, I was struggling to figure out how to cite this…” Isabella trails of as (Y/N) rolls her chair over to help her student, but the thought of Lin liking her still settled deep in her mind.


	7. Grading is my job, not yours

“You know you don’t have to help me grade these, you should get back to rehearsals Lin,” (Y/n) says as she marks on some papers in Lin’s dressing room.

“I know that! But I really want to help out, I promised we’d go get lunch and then got called into do a run-through of a few songs, so I ruined our plans,” 

“Lin plans change it’s fine, I’m not angry that we didn’t get to go grab lunch, it’s really fine,” (Y/n) responds.

“Still, you sure you’ll be fine? Sometimes you need to take a break, and I’m telling this because I care, you look exhausted,” Lin tells her.

“I’m fine, just had a rough night and got caught up in my writing and filing sources I had misplaced,” (Y/n) says waving him off. 

“Okay…I’m going to go do rehearsals, but let me know if you need anything okay (Y/n/n)?” Lin says his voice softening a bit as he looked at (Y/n) who was hunched over her papers only to glance back up at him. 

(Y/n) gave him a smile and waved him off, “Shoo, go rehearse I’m fine, go, you’ll be late,” 

“Okay, okay, I’m going,” he says laughing as he leaves her to finish her grading.

______________

The next time Lin came into the dressing room he noticed (Y/n) fast asleep with her red pen in her hand, bleeding ink all over her other hand. A small smile formed on his lips as he moved to get her in a more comfortable position. Thankfully she only stirred but fell back to sleep. 

Peeking inside Chris chuckles at Lin, “Man, you got to tell her, you are in hard aren’t you?”

“Shh, she’s sleeping, and maybe I will…but that might be for a while.”

“Don’t throw your shot away Lin,” Chris warns in a partial joking way.

“I won’t, now come on, we have more rehearsing to do.”


	8. What are you doing here?

“Hey, Lin, what are you doing here? Don’t you have a show today?” (Y/n) asks as she opens the door of her apartment to him.

“We do, but I wanted to ask you something first….uh well you see…how’d your grading go!?” Lin blurts out a bit of panic for that wasn’t what he wanted to say.

“They went fine, I got most of it done, a few longer ones to grade, just the overachievers that wanted to write more…speaking of school. I wanted to ask if you’d come speak to my students tomorrow? I know it’s your day off and all that, but they’d really appreciate it. I wanted to kind of see if they could get inspired by you.”

“I’d do anything for you, and if it’s for your students in order to get them to really be motivated then I sure will try!”

“Great! I’ll text you where the school is and meet you at like seven there?” (Y/n) suggests.

“Yeah, sure…wait for seven? In the morning? That really is how early schools start don’t they, shit how are they awake?”

“Some usually aren’t…it’s a struggle but we at least in my class get up and move around a bit to wake them up. Plus if we make things more interactive they tend to be more awake. I was hoping they could do some sort of creative outlet when we start our Civil War unit in a few weeks,”

“So like what we do with EduHam?” Lin says.

“Yeah, our principle hasn’t really approved or even considered it no matter how many times I’ve brought it up, I know you offered, but our principle is a bit rather…old-school and it shows,” (Y/n)) states.

“Hey maybe after I can go talk to him and convince him to let us do EduHam!” Lin says with a beaming smile on his face.

“If you want to, I can try to see if he will meet with me, but he might not agree to….”

“Then don’t tell him it’s a meeting about it, say it’s something about doing some field trip or something,” he suggests. 

“I guess…I’ll try it, but I won’t guarantee that it’ll work, I mean I have to let him know that I’m having a guest speaker so I can try and bring it up in that email…” (Y/.n) says with a small sigh.

“Great!” Lin says moving a bit to grin at her. 

“Was that all you came here to ask? I’ve got cookies fresh out of the oven…if you want to stay a bit?”

Lin froze a bit and bit his lip, Chris’ words echoing in his head before his phone started buzzing. Glancing at it he cursed under his breath, “I wish I could, can I take the cookies though? Pippa’s sick so we need to run through with her understudy before tonights show.”

“Okay okay, I’ll give you cookies, but you have to share them! Don’t eat them all okay?” (Y/n) says with a laugh moving to shove them in a Tupperware container. “Here, now you have an excuse to return this, possibly filled with your own baked goods as a return?” she says a bit nervously unsure if she was stepping over that line too much.

Much to her relief Lin gave her a grin and nodded, taking the Tupperware container from her, their fingers grazing each other before he cleared his throat, “Thanks I might just have to do that. And, I will share them…have a nice evening (Y/n/n)!”


	9. Teaching is Hard; How do you do it?

“Good morning Lin!” (Y/n) says as she greets him in front of the school, passing a cup of coffee and a scone to him, she smiles as he immediately takes a sip. 

“Okay, you’re spoiling me, coffee and scones?” Lin teases.

“Hey, I can’t have you falling asleep like my students, it’s rather early so I figured you’d need a bit of a boost, now come on let’s go get anything you need set up in my classroom.”

As the two chatted having gotten things set up pretty easily, (Y/n) was leaning against her desk while Lin sat down in her rolling chair chatting aimlessly about just the news that morning when Isabella rushed in.

“Ms.(Y/L/n)! You’ll never guess what’s…eep!” Isabella’s voice went to squeal as she locked eyes on Lin. Immediately she lifted her binder up to cover her face, “I…I…Ms.(Y/L/n) that’s Lin-Manuel Miranda sitting in your seat!” she hisses in shock.

(Y/n) chuckles, “Yes, yes that is, I did say I’d ask him to come talk didn’t I? Mr.Miranda will just have a small presentation before we split you into groups to discuss some of those primary sources that I assigned you to at least hopefully glance at.” she explains.

“He’s really here…like it’s not a joke, he’s actually here to do a talk?” Isabella asks slowly lowering her binder her eyes still wide.

“Yes, why don’t you go sit down, or better yet, you can ask him something, he is right here after all,” (Y/n) points out. 

Lin smiles at the young teen, “I promise I don’t pinch or bite, and it may be rather early but it’s fine if you have questions,”

Isabella let out a small squeal her eyes lighting up and she moves to sit in the seat closest to Lin, “Do you like Ms.(Y/L/n)!?” she blurts out immediately. “Because I totally think you do, the way you subtly on Twitter must be talking about her, the retweeting of her journal article of the day! And of course, the way the rest of the cast point it out!” 

“Ms.Moralez! By asking questions I did not mean personal ones, I thought you’d have questions on Hamilton, that..we do not ask those kinds of questions to our guest. I’m sorry Lin, I didn’t expect her to ask that…you really don’t have to answer.”

“(Y/n/n) it’s fine, but your teacher is right Isabella, I am not going to answer those questions, it’s rather personal. And what happens between your teacher and me is nothing that should concern you. But ask away on Hamilton and I’ll try to answer them to the best of my ability,” 

Isabella huffs a bit before nodding to herself, “That was an answer though…clearly it was, but fine I’ll drop it. I guess I do have questions about Hamilton starting with…” Isabella goes on and on asking questions at a more rapid-fire at Lin, getting more excited as he answered them. 

At that time (Y/n) leaned back against her desk with a small sigh, that girl would drive her crazy, but she wasn’t all wrong, the only question was if and when the two decided to actually act on their feelings.


	10. You Have A Lovely Set of Students Ms.(Y/L/n)

“Your classes are rather nice,” Lin points out to (Y/n) after the day was done.

“I know, they’re sweet kids, some need a bit more push, and others are always wanting to do way more than they need to.” (Y/n) points out as she slides her laptop into her bag along with the worksheets she had the students turn in that day. 

“Well yeah, but most if not all of them were paying attention to me when I was talking,” Lin points out.

“Yeah, but that’s because you weren’t their teacher, if I gave the same speech and stuff not all of them would listen, you’re amazing Lin, and grab attention quickly.” (Y/n) points out.

“(Y/n/n) your students do respect you in that sense, you got the morning class all pumped once you let them get their five minutes of gossip out of their system,” Lin tells her.

“They were gossiping about you, and I usually let them when I take attendance, I’m just glad that they seem to like the idea, now if I remember correctly we’ve got a meeting with my principle…or well you do,” 

“We both do, I want you there with me, he can’t be that bad, plus you’re the one who finally got me to be able to meet the guy who won’t respond to the emails I’ve had people send him.” Lin reminds (Y/n).

“I know. But still, it’ll be nice hopefully. I know a lot of students would thrive with this kind of way to learn, they break out of their shells and it gives them better understanding by acting things out rather than writing papers about stuff they aren’t fully into.” 

“Right, now, after this want to grab some food?” Lin asks.

“Yes I totally would, there’s that new hole in the wall place that sells these amazing tacos…I mean if you’re up for that kind of thing?” (Y/n) says rather bashfully as the two get up to leave.

“No that sounds perfect, it’s more authentic with a place like that, and I haven’t had a chance to go there, so it’ll be a good thing.” 

“Great, now onto this meeting!” (Y/n) says moving to walk beside him. The two nearly getting close enough for their hands to brush, but not quite close enough.


	11. EduHam is a go! Now tell him you like him!

The buzz was huge after the meeting with the principal. Right away students knew what was going on, and most were rather thrilled by it, especially (Y/n)’s class.

“I can’t believe you got Principle Smith to agree to this Ms.(Y/L/N)!” Isabella says the following morning after the meeting. 

“I wasn’t the one who did, Lin…er Mr.Miranda did all the talking, and he eventually agreed after a bit of convincing,” (Y/n) explains as she sets a stack of papers down on each desk. “No looking at these just yet Isabella, they’re for class, not right now.” 

“Aww..but it has to do with the whole announcement right?” Isabella asks, “And you totally need to get with him! He’s perfect for you! You’re stuffed up and Mr.Miranda is making you live a little and be more free! You were laughing yesterday at jokes the class was making, you *never* do that!” 

“Isabella, we had this conversation yesterday, my relationship with Mr.Miranda is not of your concern…”

“It is when he talks about you on Twitter as much as he does! And you can’t tell me he’s not because he’s clearly talking about a teacher he knows, and how she’s a rockstar and deserves way more credit!”

“I did not know that…but I doubt it’s about me, don’t you tag people in order to do that? See I’m learning,”

“Yes, usually, but he’s being subtle about it, Ms.(Y/L/N) really, I beg you at least do something about it. All of Twitter is shipping you and are begging for you to tell each other. It’s so frustrating.”

“And I think you’re done for the day, talking about that is not what we’re here for. It may be early but I am not…”

“See you do like him, you’re changing the subject! How hard is it to tell someone you feel? You’re an adult! Us teenagers have better success at telling each other our feelings for one another.” Isabella points out.

“…Isabella I will not discuss this further with you,” (Y/n) says shaking her head, her cheeks heating up a bit, finally taking into consideration that maybe this dancing around each other had gone on far enough with her and Lin. 

“Ms. (Y/L/N) you’re totally flushed…I get to say I told you so because I’m telling you now,” Isabella says with a smirk, not realizing her words may have been sinking in further that she had thought. And she wasn’t the only one who was having this idea thrown at her.


	12. Have you Seen (Y/n)

Lin anxiously paced a bit in front of (Y/n)’s apartment door. It had been a few weeks since they last actually had time to talk, and it had been more than 24 hours since he had last gotten a response from her via any text. She hadn’t even posted her usual ‘hey check out this historical journal’ of the day and would usually have done it. 

As he raised to knock on her door, it opened and (Y/n) nearly crashed into him, clearly ready to go out for a run by the look of her clothes. When she shrieked in fright as she nearly fell over he quickly caught her, “Woah! Careful there (Y/n/n)!”

“Lin!?” (Y/n) cries out a bit of shock running through her. “What are you doing here?” 

“I could ask you the same thing, you’ve been MIA for the past day, I may have gotten worried, and then the cast got worried that I was worried…and well, here I am?” 

“I was just about to go run…I’m sorry I was a bit busy, going through the last edits, and finally submitted my dissertation paper…guess I was too exhausted to really do anything else except sleep…” she says sheepishly.

Lin’s eyes brighten, “You finally got it done! That’s amazing! We should celebrate,”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m going to do, I’m going to run or well jog to the really good donut place…so like I get to eat what I worked off?” she jokes. “Wanna join? I mean er…would you like to accompany me?” she asks rather bashfully. “You don’t have rehearsals or any interviews to do right?”

“Nope, clear schedule up until later tonight that is, one show day for once,” he says with a shake of his head, “And I would…but don’t expect me to run.”

“Nah it’s fine, I’ll just walk next to you.” she says softly, “I didn’t *have* to run today, I just felt like I was hunched over my computer that I needed to at least stretch my legs.”

“I can understand that, well lead the way, because I don’t know where this really good donut shop is,”

“It’s a bit of a walk, hence why I was gonna run it, it’s like a mile and a half away,” she explains.

“Guess we better get walking huh?” he points out, holding his arm out jokingly to her.

(Y/n) grins but rolls her eyes, taking hold of his arm, “Thank you, kind sir,” she whispers.

“Anything for you querida,” Lin responds making her groan.

“You know I don’t know Spanish, darn me for taking French in school…” she grumbles. 

Lin laughs, “Eh, you’ll figure it out I’m sure,” he says watching as her eyes light up in determination. 

“I will totally figure it out, and without Google’s help!” 

“I’ll hold you to that, no cheating,” 

“I wouldn’t cheat, it’s dishonest,” (Y/n) snarks back playfully.

“Uh-huh, I’ll believe it if you don’t do it,” Lin teases right back.

“I ought to run off without you,” (Y/n) threatens.

Lin tightens his arm around hers, “Please don’t, I don’t think I could catch up, let alone keep up with you running,” 

“….Fine…but that’s only cause I like you so much,” she responds with a huff. 

At that statement both clear their throats and turn to look away from one another, unclear to both that they were sharing the same feelings. What they wouldn’t have noticed was the person across the street taking a picture of the two, and how much trouble it might cause.


	13. Twitter is Taking Things Too Far

The days after Lin and (Y/n) had hung out celebrating her dissertation being submitted her Twitter would not be quiet, much to the point where she groaned during one of her and Lin’s Lunch get-togethers, at his apartment this time.

“Okay, what is it?” Lin asked setting the salad bowl back on the counter.

“You, your fans are always tagging me in these tweets, they think my opinion matters about what they keep seeing online,” (Y/n) says softly.

“Wait what? What do you mean, let me see? Hey, this is from last week, when we went to go get those celebratory donuts you wanted, what’s the matter with it?” Lin asks.

“There’s nothing really wrong with it…it’s just a bit weird that a stranger took a picture of us and is claiming we’re hiding a relationship. We’re friends you know?” (Y/n) says though the last bit she looked away from Lin.

“Well I guess so, I mean I get why they think so with how much we seem to interact with one another.” Lin points out.

(Y/n)’s heart-rate picked up a bit, “That’s because I like interacting with you, and well yeah,” she says setting the sandwiches down at the table. “But still, I don’t mind when they tweet me papers and ask for advice on related topics but I kinda like being a bit private with my life…which is hard because you’re amazing and addicted to Twitter.” 

“I would not call it an addiction…” Lin pipes up.

“You say good morning and good night, I think that’s a bit excessive,” (Y/n) points out.

“Okay, maybe a bit obsessed, I can tell them off if you want more privacy…it’s actually a bit refreshing when we do, cause my sole attention is just on you (Y/n/n)” Lin admits and her eyes move to look into his a smile forming on her lips.

“I know what you mean…” she says, the two stare into each other's eyes before her phone pings again causing the two to blush and look away from one another. 

“So what is it this time?” Lin asks moving to lean a bit to see it.

(Y/n) lets out a sigh, “Just another comment about how I’m a gold digger and don’t deserve to be with you in any way shape, or form, meaning friends or relationship-wise,” she says dryly. 

“What! You said they were just bugging you not threatening you!” Lin says a bit of anger on his face.

“It’s fine, I can handle a bit of trolls and teens who think this is a good way to rile someone up, it hurts yeah, but I’m not a child, I know how it works,” 

“Still…this is a bit too far…I’ll handle it okay?” Lin says.

“Just not now okay? Let’s have a nice lunch and then you can help me with reading grades out so I can type them in,” (Y/n) points out with a grin.

Lin lets out a groan, “Why did I agree to that again?”

“Because you adore me and can’t say no. The quicker I do it the more time we’ve got together.” (Y/n) points out.


	14. Nervous

“Hey, Lin,” (Y/n) says softly as she opens the door to her apartment, Lin on the other side with takeout.

“Hey yourself, what’s gotten you so glum you wanted Thai food close to midnight on a weekday?”

“Anxiety? Nerves? I’ve got the rest of the week off anyway to defend my dissertation, they’ve read it and all that but I’ve got to defend my research and I’m terrified.”

“That’s why this floor is covered in papers? (Y/n/n), you’ve got this, your dissertation is amazing and incredible!”“You finally read it didn’t you?” she asks him, having known he was busy, so trying to read a 168-page dissertation was something not everyone would want to spend their time doing.

“Of course, I mean it took a couple of days, it was rather long, but it was great! I enjoyed it,”

“Please don’t write a musical based on it though, please,” (Y/n) begs, shaking her head.

“Well…I mean…” Lin says before grinning at her panicked face, “Kidding, I wasn’t inspired to write a musical about it. Doesn’t mean someone won’t, Women’s suffrage deserves more credit,”

“I know, hence why I chose that as my topic. Now, can we eat?” she asks leaning a bit to grab the food.

“Course, but you better know we’re watching The Little Mermaid as well, can’t have take-out and not watch something.”

(Y/n) laughed a bit, “Of course, you’re pushing it to try and move Mulan out as my favorite with how much we watch The Little Mermaid,” 

“Then my evil plot is working!” he teases.

“We’ll see. Thank you though, for coming here, I know you’re tired from doing the show,”

“Hey, I’d drop anything to be here with you, and if it helps relieve a panic and anxiety before a big day then I’d do it every time,” Lin says moving to grip her hand.

(Y/n) knew her cheeks were heating up as she turned to the screen, but didn’t let go of his hand. 

When she didn’t recoil a smile formed on Lin’s face, maybe just maybe things would work out.


	15. I'm a Doctor now!

“I did it…Lin I really did it!” (Y/) cries out, her arms wrapping around Lin as he spun her around. The second she had gotten the news she raced off towards the Richard Rodgers Theater, having been let in as most people knew who she was.

“I’m so proud! That’s amazing!” 

“What’s amazing?” A voice calls out the two breakings up with pinkened cheeks and standing close together, spotting Chris there a smirk plastered on his face as he glanced at Lin.

“I am officially a Doctor! My dissertation got approved and the defending process went well last week,” (Y/n) says with a wide grin. Lin’s arm was still snaked around her.

“The one Lin keeps raving about?” Chris says.

“You’re raving about it?” (Y/n) asks tilting her head.

Lin clears his throat a bit, “Well yeah, it’s really good, plus I passed it on to the Schuyler sisters to try and read it, though I think Jazzy was saying it was a bit long,”

“I did not! Don’t listen to him!” Jazmines’s voice calls out, “I just can’t sit that long through something so I half-read it,” she says sheepishly.

“It’s fine Jazzy no need to defend yourself, I know it’s long and I wrote it,” (Y/n) jokes. 

“Does this mean we’re going celebrating tonight?” Jazzy asks.

“I er…no I’m taking (Y/n) out just us two,” Lin says firmly, his arm tightening a bit causing (Y/n) to squeak a bit.

“You didn’t tell me that…it’s fine if we go in a group,”

“Nope, it’ll just be us,” Lin points out giving Chris a look where he just chuckled.

“Nope, we’re throwing our new Doctor a party, no buts about it, we’ll do Karaoke Night! I should let Pippa and Renée know that you’re a Doctor! Doctor (Y/L/n),” Jazzy points out. 

(Y/n)’s cheeks flushed at Jasmine’s teasing as she tried to pull away from Lin who didn’t let her, in fact, he wasn’t going to let her range far away from him from then on, it was decided what he wanted for his future and the woman standing next to him was that. It was the final push towards him allowing his feelings to be known.


	16. Showing You I Care Through Song

“Did we have to go get drinks because I’m now a Doctor?” (Y/n) says wincing a bit at the loud sounds coming from the karaoke area.

“Of course! It’s a big accomplishment!” Jasmine calls out over the music

Lin was beside (Y/n), his hand was holding her by her elbow not wanting to loser her in the crowd. “Plus the whole cast wanted to do something, so here we are,”

“And you said we would just go out, but now that everyone kind of forced us into this…plus doing karaoke, which I am not fond of…I don’t sing as good as any of your Broadway singers,” (Y/n)points out with a shake of her head.

“Which doesn’t matter, now come on drink up (Y/N/n)!” Lin calls out to her.

“Not a lot, I do not need a hangover,” (Y/n) points out.

“I’m sure you won’t now come on! We have to sing a duet!” Lin says which made her cheeks flush. 

“I..I dunno…Lin I really don’t want to sing,” she whispers.

“Just do one song with me?” Lin asks giving her a look of puppy-dog eyes.

“Just one…” she whispers.

________ 

Selecting a specific song was easy for Lin, ‘You’re the one that I want’ was the first to come up and he grinned.

“Really? Grease?” (Y/n) says with a slight sigh, either the universe was teasing her about her feelings or she just needed to tell him.

Stuck in the moment through the song, the two got lost in each other’s eyes and because they were lost in the moment the two kissed.

With the kiss the rest of their friends let out whistles and wolf cries which startled (Y/n) her cheeks flushing before a wash of dread coming out.

“I…I have to leave,” she whispers, pulling away rather quickly from Lin who looked confused why she was fleeing.


	17. Don't Leave!

(Y/n) rushed out of the karaoke bar her coat slipping on and her breathing in a bit of a pant out of trying to calm herself from freaking out.

“(Y/n) wait!” Lin’s voice called out as he raced to catch up with her.

(Y/n) froze a bit turning to look back at him with a look of anxiety as she goes to open her mouth, “I’m sorry, I just got caught in the moment and I’m sorry,” she whispers softly turning her head to try and stop him from spotting the tears. 

Lin finally catching up to her moved to take her hands in his, “No, don’t apologize I shouldn’t have done it either, I just…damn it, I wanted to tell you differently.” Lin curses a bit under his breath.

“What?” (Y/n) says softly turning to look back at him, her eyes still close to letting tears fall.

“(Y/n) (Y/L/n), I have been harboring feelings for you for quite a while, it took me a while to figure out I liked not only you as a friend but also as hopefully something more,” 

“You…You…I…I…” (Y/n) says processing the information before her cheeks flushed, “Really?” 

“Yes, really, and I understand if you don’t-“

(Y/n) didn’t give him a chance to finish his thought by tugging him down into a deeper kiss. The two stood there wrapped around each other kissing before breaking away to breathe “I like you too,” (Y/n) whispers.

Lin’s face broke into a huge grin and he moved to spin her around causing her to giggle a bit, “I am so happy! Really really happy!” he says before setting her back down. 

“I am too, so…you want to maybe grab a coffee in the morning?” (Y/n) asks softly, “Like a morning date I mean?” 

Lin nodded his hair slipping out of the bun he had, “Yes. Yes that will be great, it’s a date,” he tells her softly moving to press his lips back against hers once more. The two were lost in each other and went back inside holding hands and smiles on their faces for the rest of the night.


	18. I Brought Lunch, Let's Call It A Date?

(Y/n) was shuffling papers around as she set them aside to be graded during her lunchtime when a knock was at her classroom door. Getting up she opened it confused as to who was there. 

She let out a small laugh as Lin’s grinning face greeted her and held up a bag of take-out, “I figured we could have a lunch date if you weren’t too busy?” he says sheepishly, his hair was neatly in a bun and he had a VISITOR sticker on his shirt clearly having gone through the office to see her. 

“It’s only a half hour…but I suppose we could call it a date…you still owe me a proper one though,” (Y/n) points out softly as she lets him in, quickly closing the door behind him, hoping no one else spotted him.

“Well, then it’ll be the best half-hour lunch date ever!” Lin points out as he moves to pass out the food, “You ready for finals week? You’ve been rather busy because of it,” Lin points out, “I wanted to be sure you were eating, and not going MIA on me again.” 

“And eating take-out is proper healthy isn’t it?” (Y/n) jokes as she moves to quick kiss his cheek, “Thank you though. Yes, I’m working on finishing final prompts for the students to do, along with the multiple-choice part. The AP students get a bit more work with the multiple-choice, short answer, and mini-essay. While my regular history students have to do just the multiple-choice and mini-essay,” 

“Wow, that sure is quite a lot….you trying to kill them (Y/N/n) with that much stress?” Lin says with wide eyes.

“It might be a bit, but they have access to their sources they’ve used all semester, along with notes that are in their source-binder, I want them to succeed and wow me, not just memorize facts” (Y/n) points out. 

“True, they are a rather bright bunch, you motivate them a lot so I’m sure it worth it, now eat, no more work for the next half hour,” Lin points out making her set any and all papers aside.

(Y/n) laughs, “Okay okay, no more work talk, how about you, how’s your day off Monday going?” she asks. 

“Great because I get to spend it with a very beautiful woman, and have a great lunch date,” Lin points out tossing a wink towards (Y/n). 

(Y/n)’s cheeks flush, ever since the two had revealed feelings for one another their flirtatious motions had gone up, even if they both had been too busy to have a date, it was texting and calling each other that made it worth it. 

“Well then I have to say having a meal with such a handsome man boosts my mood up considerably, so it makes it even,” she flirts right back before going into eating her food. 

The two chatted up until the bell rang which (Y/n) moved to put their food aside, “You better get going, heaven knows my students will be wondering why you’re here, though thankfully Isabella isn’t in my afternoon classes, so she won’t know unless the students talk,” she says softly moving to give Lin a quick small peck on the lips, which earned a pout from him.

“Aww that wasn’t a kiss, I wanted more than that,” he mumbles making her roll her eyes and presses a softer kiss to his lips.

“There, now shoo, or else I won’t be bringing over a bit of food tonight as we had planned,” 

“That is tonight because it’s Monday…and we do that every Monday…what wine did you want?” 

“Hmmm, just a simple Pinot Noir would be fine, I shouldn’t drink too much anyway. I’ll be over probably around five or five-thirty?” (Y/n) points out as a few students trickle in.

“Yup that works for me, see you later (Y/N/n)!” Lin says moving to give her a squeezing hug, avoiding another kiss due to the students openly staring at them. 

“Bye Lin,” (Y/n) whispers waving him out. “Alright enough gawking, we’ve got quite a bit to do before finals next week!” She calls out to her class who let out a group groan.


	19. Date Night And Possible Twitter Drama

“Lin when I said get a bottle of Pinot Noir I didn’t mean an expensive bottle of it! You are trying to get me drunk with a glass?” (Y/n) teases.

“Course not…and you deserve the best, you’ve been stressed so why not treat you?” Lin points out as he hands her the glass. 

“That’s what finals do, it stresses the students and teachers out,” (Y/n) points out to him before sipping it with a content sigh. “Okay this is really good…I think you’re forgiven for spending a lot of money on a bottle of wine,” 

“Yes I know it’s a lot…even Twitter was surprised by the purchase,” Lin says with a sigh.

(Y/n) froze, “You told Twitter we were having a date night?” she asks, her anxiety sparking.

“No! I didn’t I just may have mentioned something about buying the wine for a great night with someone before wishing everyone a goodnight…I don’t think…they probably won’t put two and two together…” he says with a shake of his head and moving to grab her hand squeezing it.

“Okay…I hope they don’t, they can be a bit ruthless with things, and being friends is one thing but dating is a whole different way they react,” she whispers.

“Let’s just forget about Twitter and enjoy our date night here, plus you made such great food, that it’d be a shame not to eat it,” he points out changing the subject.

“You’re right…I’m glad I did go for the duck confit, seeing as it will go great with this wine we’ve got,” (Y/n) teases. 

“Yeah, it should pair well, aren’t we a great pair too? We work well with one another,” 

“Are you comparing us to our meal?” (Y/n) says with a raise of her eyebrow.

Lin’s cheeks flush, “Well I mean…yeah? We’re like a good pair like our food and wine...” he says making her grin a bit.

“I might use that sometime because I do think we pair well with one another…and even though it took us months to really figure that out, I’m glad it did.”


	20. Finals Week

“Ms. (Y/L/N)!” Isabella comes fast-paced into the class, finals week was just starting and (Y/n) was arranging everything for the tests. 

“Yes, Isabella?” (Y/n) says glancing up from the papers.

“You and Mr. Miranda are together finally right? You are! See your face gave it away and why else would Mr. Miranda be tweeting such love-sick messages on Twitter!” she says excitedly.

“Isabella, while I appreciate your enthusiasm about who I am with, that does not change that finals are beginning, so please refrain from talking about that,” 

“So it IS true! You totally are dodging my question so it has to be true! Though Twitter is rude at times don’t believe that you and Mr. Miranda are great for each other!” Isabella says.

“What is Twitter being rude about? I honestly haven’t chanced to look at it, I’ve been too prepared writing your final…”

“And getting it up with Mr. Miranda!” Isabella interrupts with an excited look on her face.

“…I am not discussing this with you, Isabella, even if I was I am not going to take what people say on Twitter too seriously, again what happens between Mr. Miranda and I is between the two of us, no one has much of a say in what happens, even Twitter.”

“Tell that to the fangirls…and you might want to tell the Schuyler sisters that you two are wanting it kept a secret…there were quite a bit of picture about your karaoke night and…yeah…” Isabella says shoving her phone towards (Y/n) to show the pictures.

“…I did not even know Jazzy was taking photos that night…” (Y/n) says before wincing as she glanced at a few of the replies, “Thank you for bringing it up Isabella, but I can handle it from here,” 

“Well, you are my favorite teacher you know that right Ms. (Y/L/n)? Can’t have you getting hurt because people are rude on the internet!” Isabella points out, “Can I have a sneak peek of the exam?”

(Y/n) laughs, “Sorry Isabella, but you and I both know that would be unfair, just study your sources and do your best, that’s all I can tell you,” she points out.

Isabella lets out a groan, “Ugh…I can’t wait twenty more minutes though!” 

“Well that’s not my fault, you rushed in here, now study up a bit more, unless you had questions on any of the sources?” she asks moving to help her only for her phone to buzz showing a text from Lin, making her cheeks heat up a bit.

“Ha! You totally are with him! You’re flushed, Ms. (Y/L/n)! But yes can I have help? That is if you aren’t too busy with your boyfriend” Isabella teases. 

“Nothing’s more important than my students, even Mr. Miranda…though it’s just a good morning wish and good luck with finals. If the class does rather well, then let’s say there’s a surprise waiting for the last day of school…but don’t tell anyone,” 

“My lips are sealed! Now help me with some of these sources that I still am stuck with please?”


	21. Twitter Knows

“Lin I’ll be there as soon as I can…I’m finishing up inputting these final grades…whatever it is I’m sure it can wait…” (Y/n) says into her phone beside her.

“No, no it really can’t…it’s a big deal and I’m sorry and I need to warn you before it gets worse. I don’t want you seeing everything going on,” Lin says, clearly frustrated and panicked based on his tone of voice.

“Lin if you don’t tell me I can’t react, why can’t you wait until I meet you at the theater?”

“Because you just can’t, and no way, I’m coming to pick you up, I do not need you finding this out before you get here, also stay off socials please?” 

“Why would I need to stay off socials? Is this about Jazzy posting that photo of the karaoke? My students already pointed that out to me,”

“Oh…so you do know about that? And it wasn’t just Jasmine..a few others did as well, you know what we can finish this when I get there!” Lin says into the phone, a rustling noise and a few curses slipping out under his breath was what (Y/n) could hear.

“…Okay…see you soon then? Don’t expect me to stop I have to get these grades in by midnight tonight,” (Y/n) warns.

“Right! See you in a bit!” Lin calls out.

___________

Once Lin arrived and took a seat next to (Y/n) in her classroom he looked a bit anxious. So glancing up from the exam she was grading she gave him a look of displeasure, “Okay, what’s got you riled up that you just had to tell me in person?” she asks.

“So…I may have made it worse on Twitter because I posted one of my drafted Tweets, one where I clearly had taken a picture of us during our dinner date night inside?” he says sheepishly.

“Lin!” (Y/n) cries out her eyes widening before she saw his guilty face and let out a sigh, “It’s okay…I mean they were gonna find out if Isabella had any say in it,” 

“That’s your most nosy student right?”

“Yes, but she’s a great student, as long as the rest of these exam scores are rather good you’re still gonna come share a bit of stuff on the final day,” 

“I can’t wait, means I get to spend time with you more before I have to run to the theater,” Lin points out moving to grab her hand, not caring about the red pen stains on it and brought it up to kiss gently. 

(Y/n)’s cheeks flush, “Well yes, but you still have to be professional, but once they’re out then I just have to clean up more of the classroom and I’m yours for the rest of the night.”“Which means you can see Hamilton again, and during the week!” Lin points out excitedly.

“Yeah that…now let me finish this, I’ve got three more and I’m done,” 

“Do you want me to help put in the grades while you finish them up?” Lin offers. 

“Sure, go ahead, it’s up and ready to be imputed, thanks for this, and I can handle Twitter being mean. Because the only opinion that matters is your opinion on dating me,” (Y/n) points out softly. “They’re just mad that I got the most amazing guy who’s so sweet to me and caring,” she murmurs softly, leaning to press a kiss to his lips briefly before going back to grading, not noticing the genuine grin and glances from Lin as she did so.


	22. Guest Visit on the Last Day of School

“Ms. (Y/L/n)! Thank you for such a great…oh my gosh…why is….Mr. Miranda!” Isabella says with a squeak quickly moving to once again rush to her seat, binder covering her face in an attempt to hide away from the Broadway star.

Lin let out a chuckle, “Hello Isabella, (Y/n)-er...Ms. (Y/L/n) had to run-up to the office for something, so she’ll be back soon.”

Isabella glanced around nervously, “So can I assume you’re the guest speaker she mentioned that we get to talk with if we did well for finals?” 

“Yup! And the floor is open for any kind of question of course!” Lin points out as he rolls the chair a bit around like a goof.

“I certainly hope you’re just messing around and not trying to break anything Lin…” (Y/n) says as she rushed in with a pile of papers in her arms, “Oh good morning Isabella, you’re here rather early for the last day of school,” she says before letting out a gasp as Lin tugged her onto his lap having pushed the chair he was in making it wheel across back to her desk.

Isabella’s eyes lighten up at the interaction, “You two are the cutest! I totally ship (ship name)!” she squeals rather excitedly.

(Y/n)’s cheeks flush a bit at that comment as she carefully stood up and forcefully shoved Lin and his chair away, “Well Mr. Miranda should not have done that, I might have to send him away if he keeps acting like a goof and unprofessional...”

“You can’t do that! I can behave, and the school hasn’t started yet!” Lin cries out, “I got up early for this, you can not make me leave!” 

“You want to test that?” (Y/n) points out with a raised eyebrow.

“You promised me lunch…and I have nowhere else to turn to for food, and you promised you’d see the show tonight,” Lin says not caring that Isabella was practically gushing at the way they were interacting.

“Hmmm I know I did, but with the way you’re acting it might not actually be a good idea-“

“No! Don’t do that,” Lin pouts moving to stand up and walk over to her, his arms wrapping her in a hug, “Please don’t!” 

“Fine…now let go, I have a student in here and it’s inappropriate,” she says her cheeks quite red as she shifted to kiss his cheek which at least appeased him. “I will get you to be more affectionate with me, just you wait!” Lin says only to be followed by a muffled squeal from Isabella who seemed to be just overly excited.

“He said the line…he said the line,” she whispered causing the three of them to laugh together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm coming to an end... there are only a few chapters left...I've made it to 30 so that's where it's gonna end...yeah. But! I am going to make a new story after I finish this in a few days, one that might interest any of you guys. It's a Soulmate one.


	23. Be My Date?

“So…I uh…would you…there’s this thing…” Lin explains as he finished fluffing up his costume while (Y/n) sat on the couch in his dressing room.

“Okay? There’s this thing that you want me to?” (Y/n) trails off trying to get him to finish his train of thought.

“Oh for gosh sake…Lin wants to take you to the Tony’s!” Came Daveed’s loud voice from the doorway.

“I was getting there!” Lin cries out, “I was trying to find the right wording to ask her! Get outta here Diggs!” 

“Tony’s?” (Y/n) asks, “That’s like the fancy award thingy for musicals and plays right? Don’t give me that look, you know I’m not familiar with everything!” 

“Yes, that’s the one…we were nominated for quite a bit, and I kinda needed a date…?” Lin says sheepishly.

“That’s a big thing though…” (Y/n) whispers, “Like cameras and photographs…are you sure you’re ready to be that open?” she asks, of course, the two had been together for a solid two months, but still.

“I’ve never been more sure about anything, I want to share this with you so much,” Lin says darting to her side and grabbing her hands bringing them up to his lips to kiss. “Please be my date (Y/n)?” he whispers.

“…Okay…but how fancy do I have to dress? Because I do not have the most fanciest of dresses and those events are super black-tie…”

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll get you a dress, we can go when I have to get a suit fitted, I’m sure you’ll find something,” Lin brushes it off.

“Lin..no..don’t do that, I’m not going to take your money for a dress. I’ll find something to wear, it might not be the most-“ (Y/n) starts to ramble as Lin cuts her off with a kiss to her lips.

“Shh, think of it as a present for finally being a Doctor, we never got to go out and celebrate that by just the two of us,” he whispers.

Flushed by the unexpected kiss that sent tingles down her body she just nodded, “Okay…I guess that would work..”


	24. Why Do You Have Such Expensive Tastes?

(Y/n) sighed as she glanced at a few dresses while Lin was getting his suit fitted only for arms to snake around her waist and a chin to rest on her shoulder, “Okay why are you sighing?” Lin asked softly.

“Because although these dresses are nice…they are way way too pricey, can’t we just go to like Macy’s and find a simple dress there? Or like I have a few I could wear that I already own,”

“No, I told you don’t look at the prices when we came in here, if you like it I’ll get it for you,”

“And I told you that I shouldn’t be spending your money,” (Y/n) points out softly.

“Hey, is this about what Twitter says? Because it’s not true, you aren’t digging for money or anything, you’re an amazing History teacher who rocks her classroom, and I’m just lucky that you gave me a chance after our first meeting to continue hanging out.”

“Okay so Twitter has been getting under my skin a bit, I can’t help it though, these dresses are gorgeous and well I don’t feel like I’d fit them very well,” 

“You’ve been eying the one dress, that (favorite color) since we walked in here, why don’t you try it on?”

“I mean yeah I really liked that one…okay I’ll try it on at least, but if I don’t like it then we aren’t buying anything, I can manage something-“ (Y/n) says before Lin cut her off with a kiss.

“Then we’ll go to another shop, and I’ll find and pay for the perfect dress, don’t stress okay?” he says softly resting his forehead against hers.

“Okay…I’ll try it on…” she whispers, “Thank you,” 

_________

“You have to get it! It’s just, it’s perfect on you, it was made for you, (Y/N/n)” Lin says as he eyes her up and down, making her cheeks flush. 

“Really? You really think so?” (Y/n) asks a smile forming on her lips as she twirled around to look back at herself in the mirror.

“I know so, that’s the one, I’m getting it for you. You look gorgeous, and I can grab a tie that will match it really easily…I think we’re good to go,” 

“Thank you, Lin, really,” (Y/n) whispers moving to quick peck his cheek, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

“And you know what else? I think it’ll be a great thing to be able to pull off after that night,” he whispers into her ear.

“Lin! We’re in public, shhhh,” (Y/n) hisses, her cheeks flaming at what he was insinuating. 

“Hey, can’t help it, I bet it would now let’s go so I can pay.”

“I’m still buying lunch, that’s what we agreed, Shake Shack is calling my name,” 

“Right, hurry let’s go!” Lin says shoving her to change before going off to pay, the two leaving the store hand in hand with wide grins on their faces.


	25. Day Before Tony's

“Do you really want me to stay the night?” (Y/n) asks a bit shyly, shifting on her feet. Lin and she had just finished up with a date night, seeing as tomorrow was going to be crazy.

“Of course…I mean you don’t have to but it’d be easier, plus your dress is already at my place and you’d be heading over early in the morning…” Lin points out. “You don’t have to share a bed with me or anything! I can get the guest room set up easily,” he tells her.

(Y/n)’s face flushed as she moved to play with her bracelet on her wrist, “I wouldn’t mind sharing a bed, I’m not sure I’m ready to go that far in our relationship though. Sleeping beside each other is fine, it’s actually kind of nice, the idea of being able to cuddle up with you,” she says bashfully.

Lin turned to face her with a wide grin on his face, “Okay…then we can do that, nothing more than that is fine with me, I’ll take what you give me, and cuddles does sound like a perfect after date thing…”

“Cuddles, warm blankets and hot chocolate,” (Y/n) corrects. “that’s a great after date thing, plus we could just carelessly watch Disney movies for sure,” she points out.

“The Little Mermaid is a must-“

“No, no The Little Mermaid, if anything we’ll watch Mulan or Frozen,” 

Lin let out a huff and gave her a pout, “Nooo, c’mon we have to watch The Litter Mermaid! It’s my favorite,”

“Lin I don’t want to watch that, we always watch it,” (Y/n) points out tapping his nose, “Stop pouting, we can watch it another night, I promise,” 

“Pinky promise?” Lin asks holding up his pinky finger childishly.

(Y/n) glares at the finger before sighing in defeat, “Fine…pinky promise…gosh what are we eight?” 

“No I’m pretty sure we’re adults, but I am holding it to you.”

“Well let’s start these movies otherwise we won’t sleep much, and tomorrow’s a big day..lots of cameras and people looking at us…”

“Not to mention it’s my first time being able to really showcase how amazing and incredible my girlfriend is,” Lin pipes up, “I get to show the whole world how lucky I am to have you in my life,” he says leaning to press kisses across her face before landing on her lips in a soft loving kiss.


	26. The Tony's And I Love Yous

“Wow, I mean I saw you in the dress when you tried it on…but wow, you’re going to upstage me,” Lin whispers as he takes a good look at (Y/n) after she was all done up in her (favorite color) dress.

“Stop, you’re going to smudge all my make-up too much, and get lipstick all over your face, “ (Y/n) hisses softly moving to lightly shove Lin as he tried to kiss her.

“Aww but you’re way too beautiful not to want to kiss…” Lin whines giving her a pout.

“Well too bad, the last thing you need is lipstick on your face while accepting an award, and don’t you dare say you’re not going to get any, because you are, I know it, it’s too amazing to not win, with all those nominations you’ve got,” (Y/n) says moving to fix his tie a bit. “There, now you look devilishly handsome,” she whispers. 

“Okay okay, you’re probably right…doesn’t mean I still don’t want to kiss you, among other things-ouch! Don’t hit me!”

“Stop thinking lewd things and I will, and don’t go saying those things when everyone’s gonna hear it,” (Y/n) says her cheeks more flaming red than the blush she had on. 

“Can’t help it, I’ve got the most gorgeous woman here with me tonight,”

“That’s nice and all, but you sir need to be socializing, let's go…red carpet awaits…” she says shakily.

“It’ll be fine you know, nothing to worry about, just remember I’m right here and they only care about the gossip, what we have is between us, not them,” he whispers to her as the cameras start flashing.

________

When it came time to awards the second Lin made it upstage and started his speech was one that (Y/n) would never forget

"This is the most incredible night ever, I can't believe this has happened...." Lin trails off stating who he wanted to thank via a paper he had. The part that shocked (Y/n) the most was the part where Lin, either in the spur of the moment or not said the last line of his speech, "And I want to thank my girlfriend, (Y/n) you mean the world to me and I love you for all that you've done making me smile every day and night, even though it's sometimes really late and you've got school in the morning, but you've always been there cheering me on, I love you so much. Goodnight everyone!" 

_______

Once the entire event was over (Y/n) was practically glued to Lin’s side a huge grin on his face as he talked around to everyone, clearly being the one to introduce her every time, and his arm not leaving her waist the entire night while her thoughts were running through on what he had just said during his speech, knowing full well she felt the exact same way. 

_______

The second they were back at Lin’s apartment Lin’s lips attacked hers, with a mumble of “I’ve waited long enough to be able to kiss you like this and tell you I love you,” he mumbles against their lips, only breaking when (Y/n) pulled away.

“So it wasn’t a spur of the moment? When you said it up on stage?” (Y/n) asked him while she tried to catch her breath.

“No, I genuinely meant it, and I don’t think I can ever not tell you how much I love you, because I love you so much (Y/n) (Y/L/n),” Lin whispers, leaning in to press his lips back against hers with (Y/n) giving a small squeak.

Pulling back she laughs softly, “I can’t say it back if you keep distracting me with kisses,” she whispers brushing her fingers against his cheek and tucking a loose piece of hair back behind his ear. “I love you too Lin-Manuel Miranda” she whispers softly, his eyes lighting up at her response and he proceeded to attack her with more firm kisses. Needless to say, their night was only the beginning.


	27. Breakfast in Bed and Breaking The News

(Y/n) woke the morning after the Tony's to the sound of Lin’s singing coming from the other room before she heard footsteps, shifting herself to quickly nab a shirt of Lin’s she pulled it over herself blushing at the fact of what had happened, but clearly by Lin’s cheery mood and that she seemed to be getting breakfast in bed it was a well worth night.

“Good morning querida…might I say you look beautiful wearing my shirt?” Lin whispers kissing her forehead as he st a tray filled with pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

“Hmmm, flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Miranda, especially after last night,” (Y/n) murmurs as she shifts to take a piece of bacon humming as she ate. 

Lin’s cheeks seemed to pinken by her words as he sat next o her on the bed, clearly, he had already showered and gotten dressed with the way his hair still seemed wet. “Well I mean last night was amazing…but I wanted to talk to you about something else…”

“Yeah? Whatever you got throw it at me, I’m free for the entire summer…well except the last three weeks, then I have to prep all again for the new school year,” 

“I’m going to be leaving Hamilton soon…” 

“Oh?” (Y/n) says glancing up from the breakfast, “Well if you think you’re ready to leave then that’s what I can support you with,”

Lin seemed to let out his breath he was holding and moved to slip his arms around her kissing her shoulder, “This is why I love you, you’re so fucking supportive of me, and you don’t care as long as it’s what I want,”

“Course I would, it’s your life, sure I’m not a bigger part of it, but at the end of the day it’s your choice.” (Y/n) points out softly. “And it’s kind of draining on you, you’re eyes need way more rest than what you’re giving them,” she whispers tilting to steal a kiss from his lips. 

Breaking the kiss Lin smiles at her, “God I love you so much querida, so so so much,” 

“And I love you too Lin, no matter what you want to do, if you choose to just quit and do nothing…while it may not be the best idea, I’d support you until you were ready to do it.”

“And same goes for you, if you want to stop being a teacher, which I doubt you ever would, I would support you,”

“Okay enough being sweet, this and the syrup is gonna rot my teeth,” (Y/n) jokes, “Let’s just enjoy the day, maybe have a lazy day in bed too?” she whispers winking at him. 

“You know…I think that sounds like a perfect idea querida,”

“You know I figured out what that meant months ago, and never thought it meant anything, but clearly you meant it back then I was just too scared to jump,”

“Mmhmm, and what does it mean?” Lin whispers moving to slip his arm around her waist.

“Darling, you’ve been calling me darling for quite some time, and I never put it together on why,”

“Well maybe I was scared as well, but I figured you’re not very good at Spanish if I use a pet name then maybe you’d think it was something else.”

“Clearly I did, but I think we paced ourselves well,” she whispers. “Now let me eat this breakfast and stop distracting me…”


	28. It's Summer, Now What?

(Y/n) let out a sigh as she laid on Lin’s couch in his dressing room while he typed at some emails as well as got ready for the show. Sighing louder Lin finally caught the hint and glanced up. “What’s wrong?”

“I know it’s summer and I don’t have work…but that’s the thing! I finished my dissertation, so I don’t have any kind of research to do and don’t know how else to spend my time!” she points out blowing her hair as it had gotten in her face.

“Well…I don’t know what to tell you, but you’re always welcome to come to see the show again if you want to, and hanging out here which you’ve been doing. I’m sorry I’m not much company but these emails have to get done,”

“Yes I know, and I won’t stop you, I just have to find something else to do…and as much as I love seeing the show I don’t want to see it every day all summer, of course, I’ll see your last one though, I just figured maybe I could find something to do here but no luck.”

“You could help with the merch table in the front during the show?” Lin suggests, “They always need extra hands, especially when there are so many people on two-show days,” 

“Wait really? I’d love to do that, I still have to figure out what I want to get…I’ve been meaning to buy some of the merch to put up in the classroom.”

“…You only had to ask, I can get you a whole bunch of them-“

“No, I want to pay for them, I think so of them might look fun in the classroom like make them into a quilt or something to hang up…”

“You want to buy them to cut them up!? No, you’re getting all of them without paying, I am not letting you spend that much on stuff I have loads of, also I didn’t know you quilt.”

“Oh I don’t…my uh my mom does. She always asks me to send her band t-shirts as she adds onto a quilt I have back in Cali, where all the tours I’ve gone to I get a band shirt and she adds it on. If I ask her she’ll make one for Hamilton.”

Lin’s eyes seem to light up, “Can I request her to make one for me as well?”

“I mean…I suppose so? She knows about us, and she’s been dying to meet you…we have a weekly Skype call on Wedsnedays…if you’d want to join in? I can see if she’s available earlier since you’ve got a show obviously,” 

“Yes! I’d love to meet your mother, and request quilts, I love quilts!” 

“Then that’s what we’ll do…you sure you’re ready to meet my mother? She gets a bit…into my relationships, I’ve been burned a few times so she’s overprotective…and seeing as my dad died a few years ago she takes the whole ‘hurt my daughter I will hurt you’ seriously.” (Y/n) tells Lin as he moves to her side making her sit up, his arms snaking around her. 

“Well not to brag, but I know better than Alexander Hamilton to cheat on a partner,” he whispers. “And I am far too in love with you to call it quits,” he tells her softly.

“I love you too,” (Y/n) whispers, moving to kiss his cheek only for him to turn his head making it a full kiss or make-out session between the two. They got interrupted by a squeal from the doorway making them break apart with red cheeks as the Schuyler Sisters were there smirking with photos, clearly having taken pictures.

“You guys are just too cute!” Came Jazzy’s voice from the doorway.

(Y/n)’s cheeks pinken even more as she makes a move to hide only for Lin to stop her, “Okay, okay quit embarrassing my girlfriend, is it time to get going already?”

“Yeah looks like Leslie isn’t the only one who has to rush today,” Pippa teases, “Don’t wait any longer,” she calls out as Lin moves to shut the door. 

“Guess you should get ready…and I shall go figure out something to do with my time, might find a new book to read…”

“If it’s a biography let me know if it’s any good!” Lin tells her.

“So you can write another musical? I dunno, I might keep it to myself,” (Y/n) teases before leaning to peck his lips, “I’ll see you tonight if you’re still coming over after the show…” 

“Of course, wouldn't miss out on your Pasta all Norma, gotta love how you do those eggplants,” 

(Y/n) laughs and shakes her head, “Okay okay, don’t rush out though, at least give the fans some attention at the stage door, I’ll see you later, love you!” she calls out to him as he waves her off.


	29. Meeting (Y/n)'s Mom

(Y/n) glanced at the anxiously pacing Lin with a small sigh, “Okay, enough of that you’re gonna give me a headache, she’s gonna love you, Lin.” 

“You don’t know that! What if she doesn’t? You said she’s overprotective and everything over you-“ Lin starts to say his hands waving about until (Y/n) grabbed his hands to stop him.

“Lin-Manuel Miranda, you stop this, as long as you make me happy she will be fine with you, now stop moving around and sit with me!” (Y/n) says sternly, tugging him back to the couch where she was, her laptop on the coffee table waiting on Skype for her mother to call.

Lin moved to wrap his arms around her, his head burying in her shoulder with a huff. “She’s gonna dislike me,” he mumbles.

“Or..she’ll be thrilled you’re so much of an extrovert that you’ve brought me out of my shell,” (Y/n) corrects. “Besides she already knows quite a bit about you, I don’t talk to many others so she’s my go-to for relationship stuff,” she mumbles.

“Okay…you’re right…” he says with a sigh only to tense up when the chime from her computer came on. 

“Oh stop,” (Y/n) mutters shoving him a bit away as she answered it, “Hi Mama!” she calls out.

“Oh hi (Y/n)! Oh and hello it’s nice to meet you Lin, (Y/n)’s told me so much about you,” her mother greets.

Lin’s face was hard to read but he tries to give a smile, “All good things I hope?”

“Yes, and anything else was from your interviews that I looked up, seeing as (Y/n) didn’t give me much to go by” her mother responds.

“Mama! You shouldn’t have done that, you could have just asked-“

“Nonsense (Y/n) I wanted to be sure he would be a good match,” 

(Y/n)’s cheeks flush at her mother’s remark and she groans, “Lin I’m sorry, she’s usually not like this…Mama, just because I’m here in New York doesn’t mean you should stalk my boyfriend,” 

“Alright Alright, I just had to be sure,” (Y/n)’s mother says.

“I promise your daughter is in good hands, I promise to take really good care of her,” Lin says moving to grab (Y/n)’s hand tightly.

“Good…that’s all I ask of you to do.” 

The rest of the night was the three of them talking and bringing up stories mainly the one where bunny was her daughter’s nickname due to an incident with their pet rabbits.


	30. Meeting Lin's Family Unexpectedly

“So…date night is canceled…” Lin says casually to (Y/n)

“What! Why? Lin what did you do?” (Y/n) says glancing up from her book.

“So…my last show is tomorrow, right? Well, my parents wanted to come to have dinner tonight as they knew tomorrow would be busy…” he says sheepishly.

“So I’m meeting your parents tonight?” (Y/n) asks a bit of panic racing through her.

“Well…and my sister and her husband…” Lin says softly.

“So the whole family…I mean I guess that’s something that was going to happen eventually,” she responds earning a kiss on her forehead.

“I’ll make it up to you I promise,” he murmurs softly glancing to try and read over her book.

“Nope, this is my biography, no you reading over it. I don’t need your muse taking up a lot more time,” she jokes.

“Darn…” Lin jokes.

______

Dinner went really well, (Y/n) got along rather well with Lin’s parents and sister, eventually relaxing a bit more as she had been tense towards the beginning but relaxed next to Lin once dinner was over and they were just talking in the living room. Well, mainly it was Luis telling stories of when Lin was a child and teen. Much to his son’s embarrassment.

Laughing softly she pecked Lin’s cheek, it was basically payback for when her mother told her stories of when she was younger. Eventually when it was time to leave she slipped her arms around Lin’s waist kissing him softly.

“Your parents are amazing, why did we not introduce each other earlier?” she mumbles.

“Felt like it was too fast if I did, but I’m glad I did now…” he whispers resting his forehead against hers as the two kind of swayed to the sound of the city in the background.

“Well I’m glad I did, I like them.”

“Good, cause family is quite important to us,”

"They always are the most important thing," (Y/n) whispers.

"Yeah, they really are," Lin whispers right back.


	31. The Last Show

“(Y/n)…I forgot to tell you but I’m cutting my hair as soon as the show is over,” Lin says which causes her to snap her head up. 

“No!? Really? Aww, I like you with long hair, but I get it if that’s what you want…” she says with a pout, “That sucks, less to tug on,” she jokes.

“Yeah it won’t be so short that you can’t tug it…” he mumbles, his own cheeks flushing a bit causing her to move to slip her arms around him and press a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“Lin it’s fine, if you want to cut it then do it, don’t you dare hold back because of me. You could always grow it back, that’s the best thing about hair, it grows,” she points out looking at him through the mirror as her arms were loosely around his neck.

He moved to pat her hand and leaned back in his seat, “Okay, but don’t tell anyone, seriously no one knows I’m cutting it.”

“My lips are sealed sir,” (Y/n) says softly, “Now I should get to my seat…I’ll see you after the show okay?” she points out softly. “Then we’ll have fun at the party and crash at the mine where we can do whatever the next day, no meetings, no shows, just the two of us, some wine perhaps and a good amount of movies,” she points out.

Lin lets out a groan, “God you’re perfect, as long as we watch The Little Mermaid I’m all for it,”

(Y/n) holds back a groan, but nods, “Yeah we can watch it, but I will insist on watching Mulan straight after,”

“You’ve got yourself a deal, I’ll see you after the show…though I want one last kiss,” 

(Y/n) laughs as she moves to give him a solid kiss on the lips, though Lin surprised her by tugging her onto his lap deepening it much to her protest and pulled away, “no, you said a kiss, you didn’t say a make out, now I’m going. I’ll see you on stage,” 

Lin pouted but let her go. 

_________

Once the show was over (Y/n) hovered in the doorway as she watched Lin get his hair cut, wincing a bit, “Annnd it’s gone,” she says with a dramatic sigh. 

“Way better though, my neck can breathe and I don’t need these silly ties anymore!” Lin says as he glances at himself. 

“Now the goatee stays sir, otherwise I’m going to riot with Twitter on that,” (Y/n) points out, as he leans to kiss her after thanking his hairstylist for cutting it. 

“Great, now that that is done, party time!” Lin points out his arm snaking around her waist. “Love you so much, did I mention this dress looks amazing on you?”

“You’ve seen me in this dress before, it’s the one I wore the first time-“

“the first time you saw the show, I remember, it was one reason I was scared because I was slowly admitting I was falling for you,” 

“Well it worked out in the end, and I got an amazing guy to be my boyfriend, one I don’t think I’m letting go,” she whispers.

“Okay you guys can canoodle another time, we need to celebrate!” Daveed’s voice calls out as he moves to pass them drink.

The night was filled with chatter, drinks, and cake, eventually leading Lin and (Y/N) back to her apartment where they started their movie night.


	32. A New Chapter In Our Lives

“So what’s next?” (Y/n) asks the following morning after Lin’s last show, passing him a cup of coffee.

“Quite a few things, but what I do know is I’m ready for my next chapter in life, one where you’re in it for sure,” Lin points out after he took a sip of his coffee, “Mostly because this coffee and your French food you make is delicious.” he teases.

“So you’re only in it for my cooking skills!” (Y/n) says with a dramatic gasp.

“Yes sorry, you won me over the moment I tried your food,” Lin teases right back as he tugs her to his side pressing a kiss to her shoulder. 

“Okay, I love you too, you big goof, what am I gonna do with you?” (Y/n) teases softly, leaning back into his arms as he scanned Twitter.

“They’re upset about my hair,” Lin points out.

“Well I am too, I actually posted about it, I am on the train of growing it back,” she points out with a pout as she moves to run her fingers through his much shorter hair. “I can’t braid it anymore which sucks,”

“Nope, never letting you do that ever again, I got teased by everyone for it,” Lin states with a frown.

“Aww, you’re fine Lin-Manuel Miranda. Oh, I forgot to give you the gift I had last night…so here, “ she says grabbing a box and shoving it at him.

“What is…this is the Quilt you mentioned…wow it’s great, I gotta thank your mother for it,” Lin says holding up the Hamilton shirt quilt.

“I should thank you, you gave me all the shirts to ship to her, she made it,” (Y/n) says. “It’s a nice thing to have, keeps the memories alive you know?” 

“Yeah, thanks a lot, but for now, I just want it to be the two of us, and let our next chapter start…probably with you moving in with me…” 

“Seriously? You sure about that?”

“Never been more sure about anything…well besides knowing that Hamilton would be a good idea,” Lin says.

“To the start of a new chapter!” (Y/n) says with a beaming grin holding her coffee cup up.

“A new chapter in our lives,” Lin says holding his coffee cup up.


	33. Moving In With Each Other

“Okay that’s the last of the boxes…I never knew I had this much stuff in my little apartment...” (Y/n) says sheepishly as Lin set down the last of her boxes, the ones filled with books that is.

“No, it’s fine…we’ll just have to figure out where another bookshelf is gonna go…we both have too many books,” Lin says jokingly.

“Yeah, and they’re too important, I’ve got so many notes in most of these books, from papers to my dissertation…” (Y/n) says as she starts opening them. 

“Not to mention you’ve actually got less clothes than I expected,” Lin murmurs.

“Well I don’t need a whole lot of clothes, I cleaned out a lot before I moved everything, and donated quite a bit. If I’m not wearing it, or haven’t in a year why should I keep it?” (Y/n) points out letting a squeal when Lin tossed a piece of clothing at her.

“Hey! Okay you’ve asked for it Lin-Manuel!” (Y/n) growls out playfully as she makes a move to tackle him away from her boxes of clothes landing on top of him and pinning his arms a bit away from the boxes.

“No! I wanted to put your clothes away,” Lin says with a pout his eyes trained on hers.

“And no, maybe there are somethings I don’t want you seeing just yet,” (Y/n) says her cheeks flushed as she practically was on top of him, it didn’t help that she was wearing very little due to moving things.

“Well maybe that’s why I was trying to go through them,” Lin murmurs his eyes trained on her lips.

“Well you have to wait sir…cause we still have to break in me living here don’t we?” she purrs leaning to press her lips against his only to quickly get off him and grab the box, rushing to the bedroom where she could put them away.

“Hey! You tricked me! That’s not fair!” Lin’s call comes out from the other room, she could practically hear his pout in his voice as she let out a small laugh putting things away.

_____________

Once she was fully unpacked, meaning Lin had somehow managed to put her books on the shelf…though quite a bit still remained on the coffee table she made her way to sit next to his pouting form.

“Oh stop it, you’re gonna get your face stuck like that,” she mumbles as she slips her arms around him, resting her head on his chest as his own arms wrapped around her. 

“Okay, but still that was a dirty trick, I deserve some compensation for that mean trick,”

“Oh you will, but after we take a rest and way after dinner…perhaps some wine with dinner might make it more worth it,” she whispers as she moves to play with his fingers.

“Hmmm….that might very well be worth it.” he says with a wide grin.


	34. You Are My Disney Princess

“Wait…so you want me to go down to LA with you, to go to the Moana premiere…next week without giving me much heads up” (Y/n) asks with wide eyes. School had been working her to the bone and her papers were stacking up in a pile, but she was getting through them.

“Well yes? I was hoping you could take the week off, and we could have fun in LA, meet up with your mother and all that…” Lin says softly.

(Y/n)’s eyes light up at the thought, “You know…I might take you up on that…yeah okay, a week in LA sounds like a rather nice idea,” she says, “But…that means you have to help me with these worksheets, I’ll get you a key,”

“So if I help you…you’ll be able to come!” Lin says perking up at that.

(Y/n) laughed as she passed him a red pen and the answer key, “Yes, as long as we get these done, though again I wished you asked me sooner rather than later,” she says softly as they get to work.

“I may have gotten side-tracked on a few things,” Lin murmurs, “And I forgot up until I got the tickets emailed to me this morning,”

“Wait…you knew I’d say yes and had everything arranged…” (Y/n) says with a hum.

“Er…yes?” Lin says sheepishly.

“As long as I get to spend time with you at some point..and don’t you dare make me get another dress, the one I wore to the Tony’s is perfectly fine,”

“But…but…you can’t wear the same thing…and I see your glare and will shut up,”

“Uh-huh you better, I am not having you spend money when there doesn’t need to be,” she mumbles.

__________

“Okay, so maybe there are a bit more cameras then there were at the Tony’s and I should have told you that before,” Lin says sheepishly as he had his arm wrapped around (Y/n)’s waist as they made their way down the carpet a week later.

“Yes…but I can’t complain, you’re incredible at what you do Lin,” (Y/n) whispers in between smiling as Lin turned to press a kiss to her cheek.

“I’m so lucky,” he mumbles to her. Eventually, he had to go do interviews, with only a few wanting to drag her into it.

“Yes, the songs are incredible, he kept humming a few of them around the house while I would grade papers, and they got stuck in my head,” (Y/n) says into the mic as Lin grinned from beside her.

“But well she’s the real one doing all the work, as long as she’s here my muse is quite amazing,” Lin pipes up, causing (Y/n)’s cheeks to flush at that statement.

__________

Winding down for the night (Y/n) kicked her heels off only for Lin to quickly wrap his arms around her and lift her up, causing her to laugh, “Lin no! Stop! We need to sleep, that was exhausting, too many people I can hide in my cave for the next year without more interactions,” she whines.

“But I want to do something else, and you look too beautiful not to do other things,” he mumbles his face nuzzling her neck causing her to shiver and her cheeks to heat up.

“We’ve got the rest of the week though,” she mumbles turning to press her lips to his.

“A week is never long enough,” he mumbles as they moved towards the bed.


	35. What Is That Accent?

“ ‘Ello Love,” came a voice from the doorway of (Y/n)’s classroom, of course, the day was done so there weren’t any students, but the strange voice made her glance up with a small gasp.

“What the hell was that Lin?” she asks with a shake of her head, “Are you trying to get all of England to hate you with that accent?”

Lin seemed to pout and deflate a bit, “Aww, I thought it was good…guess it needs more work,” he murmurs moving to steal the seat next to her, a kiss to her forehead.

“And tell me why it is you’re practicing a British accent?” she asks setting her pen down and glancing at him.

“Because you’ve just witnessed the first of a character I get to play in the Mary Poppins sequel,” Lin whispers to her.

“Oh? That does sound fun…but it needs a lot of work Lin,” 

“Oh I know (Y/n), but still, gotta start somewhere,” Lin points out.

“When do you leave?” she asks softly frowning a bit, knowing films take quite a bit of time.

“Well…it starts in February…and we don’t wrap until July…” Lin says hesitantly.

“Oh…” Was all (Y/n) could say a frown forming on her face. “I could join you at the end of May…cause we get out of school then…and probably could see you during spring break,” she says moving to grab her calendar up.

Lin seemed to relax at that, “I was worried you’d be more upset, and yell at me or something worse,” he mumbles, his arms moving to wrap around her.

“Why? You’re clearly passionate about it, so why shouldn’t I tell you to go for it?”

“I love you so fucking much,” Lin mumbles moving to tug her into a small but loving kiss which she returned.

“I love you a lot too Lin, and I know it’s hard, but we can manage, right? At least we’ll get Christmas together…and Valentine's-Day is overrated anyway,” she admits softly, though Lin could tell she was a bit disappointed by that not being able to happen.

“Hey, it’s fine, we can figure something out, I’ll stay up late and we can chat or something on Valentines Day and it’ll be a Skype-date,” he points out.

“I know, you always know how to figure things out. And I’m happy you’ve got this, you’ll be amazing…but if you keep messing up the accent I’m going to make a bad accent jar…you’ll owe a quarter each time you use a poorly done one.” 

“But…but that’s just mean, and totally targets me,” Lin points out.

(Y/n) smirks, “Oh does it? I didn’t think of that…” she teases moving back to her grading.


	36. Christmas Eve: Well Here's Your Present

“Shh, no you’ve got to keep quiet,” Lin hisses to something in a box making (Y/n) glance up from her writing Christmas cards. 

“Uh, Lin…is everything okay there?” (Y/n) calls out confused only to hear small sounds of whining and Lin trying to keep whatever it was quiet.

“YES! EVERYTHING IS FINE, DON’T MIND ME…NOTHING TO SEE HERE!” came Lin’s voice as he shuffled quickly into the guess room and bathroom making her look on in confusion. 

Getting up (Y/n) tried opening the door, “Lin-Manuel Miranda what did you just bring into this apartment?” she demands only to hear barking causing her to gasp. “LIN IS THAT A PUPPY BARKING!?”

“Shit…uh…well there goes tomorrow’s present…” Lin says sheepishly as he opened the door, the sounds of paws hitting the wooden floor moving away and over to where (Y/n) stood frozen. “This is your present…I figured since I’m going to be gone…a dog might be better company?”

“Lin..that’s a puppy….a genuine puppy, like living breathing…oh my gosh hello little one…” (Y/n) coos as she moves to sit down the pup racing to get the attention.

“Well, she’s actually fully grown…figured it’d be easier to have one that’s potty trained and all that.”

“But they’re so small~yes you are,” (Y/n) coos.

“Well she is a terrier-mix, and she’s a sweetheart really…I’d been looking for the past few months…” Lin admits.

“Lin I love her, what’s her name…no don’t chew my hair please,” she says tugging her hair up.

“Well, I was thinking we call her Betsy or something? Cause well Hamilton brought us together, and-“

“That’s a perfect name, hello Betsy, you are such a sweetheart like your daddy said huh?” she coos, “I’m your new mama and daddy is the best in the world, though he does sing quite a bit so you best get used to it…” she coos at the dog lifting it up and moving to give Lin a kiss. “Best Christmas Eve present ever!” she tells him happily.

“It sure is…don’t know how I’ll top it though,” he admits. 

“I’m not sure anything could top us getting a dog,” (Y/n) admits with a wide grin. “Thank you so much Lin,” 

“You’re welcome (Y/n), I love you,” Lin says softly moving to wrap his arms around the two.

“And I love you too Lin, Happy Christmas, to our new family member!” 

“To our new family member that Twitter kinda already knows about,” Lin says fast.

“Wait Twitter knew!? How could they keep this from me?” (Y/n) pouts. 

“Cause they actually listen to me and suggested different shelters,”

“Well good on them, and Betsy here will be the star of everything from now on!”

“Yup, can’t wait to see your page turn into a dog page…”

“Oh! That’s a good idea, set up this pups Instagram Lin! Fans would love it! We could start with-“ (Y/n) started to ramble as the new family of three enjoyed the evening and Christmas the next day.


	37. I Miss You

“Betsy no, I got to get the call…” (Y/n) says as she tried getting the pup to sit down with her. Giving up and answering the call before scurrying to lift the terrier pup up into her lap she gives Lin a sheepish smile. “Hi…Betsy and I miss you!” 

“I can see that love,” Lin says, sticking with his accent making (Y/n) crinkle her nose.

“No thank you, please use your regular voice…not Jack’s voice…as weird as that is,” (Y/n) says with a small pout.

“Okay okay, sorry, I try to stick with the accent as much as I can, keeps me in character.”

“I know, and it’s a great idea, but I just like you’re regular voice, not the posh British one,” she says softly. “I just wanna hug you and you’re all the way across the ocean,” she says with a sigh.

“I know, I want you here in my arms, but It’ll be worth the wait,” Lin points out as Betsy seemingly grew tired of her human parents talking and moved to chew at a toy.

“We’re still on for Valentine's? I’ve got a bottle of wine ready for myself…” (Y/n) muses. “Wish I could drink the whole thing, but it’s a Tuesday and I do not need a hangover for school,” 

“I know, But there will be something for you, I promise, even if we’re an ocean away I’m going to give you a great Valentine's day. And then when you’re here for Spring Break I’m going to take you out and we’ll have a great date night!” 

“I can’t wait Mr.Miranda,” (Y/n) muses her eyes sparkling. “Now tell me about the set, does it look like the original movie?”

Lin’s eyes lit up as he starts going into detail about everything, seeing as he knew (Y/n) would keep it a secret.

As it got later on Lin’s end she could tell he was struggling to stay awake, “Honey you should sleep…it’s late there, I can manage.” (Y/n) says softly to him.

“I’m sorry, everything’s been draining, but I promise that we’ll get it worked out better,” 

“Or you could call me during my lunchtime since that’ll be better timing,” (Y/n) points out softly.

“I’ll keep that in mind, I love you (Y/n)” Lin tells her.

“And I love you too Lin, have a good night sleep, I’ll text you in the morning,”


	38. Spring Break Visit

“Shhh, he doesn’t know I’m here on set,” (Y/n) whispers to Lin’s assistant who had met her and brought her on the set.

“I know, maybe now he’ll stop trying to check his phone in between each reset,” his assistant Josh points out.

“That sounds like him…are they filming right now?”

“Yup, so if you hide in his trailer…I’ll send him your way,” Josh says, “Just please don’t do anything, the day is not over,” 

“I’m not wearing lipstick so it’s fine…we’re not teenagers,” (Y/n) mumbles, her cheeks reddening as Josh rolled his eyes. 

__________

“Okay..okay…though I don’t know why I couldn’t grab a water bottle from the craft table,” Lin mumbles as Josh ushered him back to his trailer, he once again had been scolded for checking his phone and now that they were changing the scene he was on a small break. Once he stepped into his trailer though he was greeted by (Y/n) sitting right in his view. “(Y/n)!? You’re here early!” his eyes lit up in excitement, water forgotten as he rushed and lifted her up.

“Ahh! Lin put me down you’re gonna make me sick!” (Y/n) says with a squeal before she was placed down, only to be tugged back into a deep kiss, her arms snaking around Lin’s neck as she tried deepening it.

Finally, the two broke free but were clearly still close, Lin resting his forehead against hers, “I missed you so fucking much, I have the best week planned out between filming,” he mumbles.

“And I can’t wait, as long as it’s with you that's all I care,” she mumbles as the two stay in their embraced forms for a bit.

“You want to see the set?” he asks making her grin and nod.

“Hell yes! I can’t wait,” she says moving to slip her arm into his when he gave her a wink and offered it to her, “Thank you, kind sir,” 

“Anything for a pretty woman,” he says sticking into his role and letting the accent shine through.

Rolling her eyes (Y/n) copies his accent, “Well thank you, sir, you are such a gentleman,”

“Of course Ma’am, but a leery must treat a woman with respect,” 

Giggling and shaking her head at his character she leans in to kiss his cheek, “Well I think it’s lovely that you do that, now show me to Cherry Tree Lane please!” 

“As you wish love,” Lin murmurs, his cheeks pink.

__________

(Y/n) adored the set, as well as everyone who was working, making sure to greet people as Lin introduced her to everyone, she even got to watch a few of the scenes they were shooting and couldn’t wait to see the final production once it was all put together. The two broke away from the set as Lin had a surprise date planned. 

“I was going to surprise you with this when you got here for later, but since you’re here now then I guess I’m taking out on the date sooner than later,” Lin admits. “And to make up for Valentine’s day.”

“Valentine’s Day was lovely though…embarrassing that you sent flowers directly to my classroom and the students were all cooing at it, but none the less I appreciated it,” 

“Good, but this time we can actually have a nice dinner and be with one another,” Lin points out grabbing her hand and kissing it. 

“Well I think that’ll be lovely,”


	39. Back Home In NY and Missing You More

“Ugh..why are finals so long???” (Y/n) complains as she glances up through the screen where Lin was there, the two having another Skype date, but even then (Y/n) had so much work to get done.

“You’ll get through it, you’ve got a few more days right? You’re in the final stretch,”

“Yes I am, I just wish these students cared more, or a few that had more support, but they don’t,” she says softly.

“I know you want to help everyone, and you’re doing amazing at that (Y/n/n) but when they aren’t doing it and you’ve already tried multiple ways you can only do so much, don’t burn yourself out please,” Lin tells her softly.

“I know, you’re right. How’s filming going?” she asks trying to change the topic.

Lin gives her a look that he wasn’t pleased with the change in topic but moves into talking about how they were going with filming. 

“Well I’m glad you’re having fun on set, give Emily my love when you see her tomorrow?” she asks.

“Oh I will, Emily wants you to ditch me one night and have a ladies night with you, which I don’t get why I can’t be a part of it…I can do girls night,” 

“No you can’t, it’s called girls night for a reason Lin, no guys allowed,” (Y/n) points out though was slightly freaking out that Emily Blunt wanted to hang out with her.

“Well I’m still gonna try crashing it, you made quite the impression on her when you met her during spring break,”

“I’m glad I did, she’s really lovely Lin, I figured I was too awkward but I guess I was wrong,” 

“Well I mean I do talk a lot about you, and I did brag about your new paper you wrote on Women during WW2,” 

“So you did read it! I’m just glad I was able to get it published in that History Journal, I’m so proud of it,”

“And I’m totally proud of you for it, it’s amazing (Y/n), you really are amazing, so you still planning on writing that book?” he teases.

“No way in hell, my dissertation took three years…writing a book would take just as long, so I don’t think so, I’ll stick to these journal articles,” 

“Darn…I just really want to go to a book store and find your book to prove my girlfriend is so fucking amazing!” Lin whines.

“Maybe one day…now you need to sleep, I have to get these done,” she says holding her stack of papers, “I love you, see you in a week!” 

“Love you too! See you in a week!” Lin says enthusiastically.


	40. I Propose A Toast!

(Y/n) slipped her hand into Lin’s the second they broke from their hug and kiss in the airport, making sure they were quick about it as to not have the paparazzi catch them. “I missed you so much,” (Y/n) whispers to Lin as he leads her to the car.

“I missed you too, and now we don’t have to be apart, well unless I’m filming,”

“But even then I’ll still be here with you or be in your trailer writing,” (Y/n) points out.

“Yeah, you've got that new journal you’re writing right?”

“Yup, this one is a bit more personal though, I got to actually interview people and have to cite them, oral history is always amazing,” she points out softly.

“I can’t wait to read it,” he muses, “We’re doing a cast dinner tonight, I was hoping you’d come?” he asks.

“I’d love to, as long as it’s genuine British cuisine and not something we usually get,” 

“Of course,” he says softly.

__________

Once they were there (Y/n) greeted everyone, not even noticing the looks they were giving Lin as if to tell him to ‘hurry up’ with whatever he had planned, and (Y/n) was none the wiser of her partner’s nerves. 

She eventually picked up on his nerves towards the end of dinner when his leg started bouncing making her glance at him and tilt her head, “Lin? is everything alright?” she asks softly, her hand moving to reach for his only for him to nod his head.   
“Yeah…well no? Actually, can I just get the attention of everyone?” he says, might as well bite the bullet and do it before dessert came.

(Y/n) looked at him in confusion as he moved to push his chair away, “Okay, so I may have lied, I have been waiting for the right moment for months, but I figured you were stressed about school, so I’m doing this now. I’ve missed you so much when we’re apart, and I love you too much to ever let you go away from me. You brighten my day and I talk about you to anyone who will listen. I think Emily gets tired of me bragging about how amazing you are at writing about the history of whatever you write in a given day.” Lin admits a small laugh coming from Emily as she sat smiling at Lin while (Y/n)’s eyes widened at what Lin was doing.

“Lin are you-“

“Let me finish…I had something written down that I wanted to say but I think It’s better that I just say what I feel. (Y/n) (Y/L/n) I am so in love with you, we’ve been together for over a year, but we’ve known each other close to two, and I know you’re it for me. I want to wake up beside you, not just as your boyfriend, but as your husband. That is if you’ll have me as your husband.” he says fishing a box out from his pocket.

This made (Y/n)’s eyes widen further and a few tears slipping out as she covered her mouth. 

“I even asked your mother for this, because I know it means so much,” he says nodding off where there was a phone recording it. “So (Y/n) (Y/L/n) will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Miranda and make me the luckiest guy?” he asks.

(Y/n) who was practically crying by now nodded her head and launched herself at Lin, peppering his face with kisses and whispers of “Yes of course, oh my gosh you’re an idiot, I love you so much,” as he slid the ring on her finger.

There were cheers from the cast and (Y/n) was practically swamped by the women as she showed off her ring to the phone, knowing her mother would be seeing it, along with probably the rest of the world if Lin was going to post it on Twitter.

______

“Good night Fiancée,” Lin mumbles as he snaked his arms around (Y/n) in the bedroom. 

“Goodnight Fiancé,” (Y/n) responded rather giddily as she snuggled back against them.


	41. Sightseeing

“You know it’s not going to disappear, you don’t have to keep looking at it,” Lin points out as the two walk around in London.

“I can’t help it, it’s sparkling in the sun!” (Y/n) says with a small pout, she hadn’t really stopped looking at the ring on her finger since he proposed a few days prior.

“Okay true, but we’ve got this lovely London day to ourselves and I want to spend time with you.

Glancing back up at Lin she moves to peck his cheek, “Okay, full attention is on you, sorry…I’m just so happy and thrilled!”

“Yeah, but again I want to spend time with you before things get super busy again,” Lin murmurs, the two had stopped walking and Lin had wrapped his arms around her sweetly. 

Wrapping her arms loosely around his neck (Y/n) hums, “Okay, I get it, full attention is you and me for the rest of the day,” she whispers softly.

“I love you (Y/n)” Lin whispers.

“I love you too Lin,” (Y/n) responds just as softly before the two kissed gently only to hear the snap of a camera breaking them out of their moment.

“Shit,” Lin mumbles, “Guess we should go…” 

“It’s okay…but you’re probably right,” she muses, the two wanderings away as quickly as they could without running. The ended up ducking into a lone bookstore which made (Y/n)’s eyes light up.

“Lin…books…please?” she says giving him a pout.

Lin chuckles, “Well considering we met in a bookstore then yes, we’re getting books,” he points out, his arm never really leaving her side as they scan through books, ending up coming with a pile to take back to the flat and read. 

“I know we got ambushed by those cameras, but I actually had a great time with you, busy or not any time with you is amazing,” (Y/n) tells Lin as they head back.

“Yeah? I’m glad that you’re unphased by the cameras now…even I still find it weird, but we’re in this together right?” 

“Course we are!” (Y/n) says smiling brightly.


	42. And That’s a Wrap: Back To New York!

The rest of the time in London was amazing, and (Y/n) and Lin both spend quality time together. It all came to a close when the two were dancing at the wrap party. Even though it was not something (Y/n) was completely fond of, but being there with Lin and seeing him laugh and enjoy himself was totally worth it. The two were just slow dancing on the Mary Poppins themed wrap party while music played through the speakers.

“I can’t wait to be home in our bed, it’s been forever,” Lin mumbles as the two sway.

“I know Lin, and I can’t wait to see Betsy again, I miss the pup cuddles,” (Y/n) points out.

“Well my parents seem to be loving having her stay with them, so it might be hard to get her back,” he jokes.,

“Well…they can have her a few extra days, get it so we make it back to a schedule,” she muses softly to him. “Gives us time to be alone too…” she mumbles.

“We’ve been alone together for a solid month and a half, and you want more alone time?” Lin jokes.

“Hey if I can get any and all alone time without you having to do work then I call it a plus,” (Y/n) points out.

“It’s fine, I appreciate that time we’ve got…speaking of which, why not go back and leave early?” he teases his lips ghosting over her ear making her shiver.

“You are so on Mr.Miranda,” (Y/n) purrs giving him a mischievous grin.

____________

“Remind me why we chose such an early flight and decided it was a good idea not to really sleep?” (Y/n) mumbles rubbing her eyes. The two were in sweats, clearly wanting to be comfortable on the flight back, and (Y/n) was curled close to his side nearly falling to sleep, the two had been up quite sometime the night before and had only gotten a few hours maybe of sleep.

“Cause the sooner we get home the better,” Lin points out, coffee in hand. “I offered to get you coffee but you said no,”

“Cause I don’t want coffee…I want iced tea and they didn’t have it,” she grumbles hiding her face in his arm with a small sigh.

“Hey don’t go falling asleep until we get on the plane querida,” he says affectionately.

“Okay…but you’ll owe me the best cheesecake when we get back because this is a pain and I am terribly tired,” 

“Anything for you querida,” Lin whispers.

_____________

One flight later and the two were happily settled in the bed, clearly not wanting to unpack just yet and enjoy the cuddles. “Food’ll be here in like a half-hour,” Lin whispers.

“mmm, cheesecake,” (Y/n) mumbles nuzzling into Lin further, the blanket tugged around her even though it was a warm day.

“Yes your cheesecake is coming, but you’ve got to eat your other food first,” 

“No, just want the cheesecake, everything else has been making me feel nauseous,” she mumbles.

Lin sighs and rubs her back, “Okay…how about you have a few bites and then you can have all the cheesecake.”

“…I find that an agreeable compromise,” 

“Good,”


	43. What Do You Mean It's Positive!?

Pacing a bit outside of Pippa’s bathroom was not what (Y/n) had in mind, but she didn’t want to risk Lin seeing what she was doing and Pippa was the closest thing to a sister she had in the city so that’s where she went. “I can’t take it, why is two minutes feeling like it’s forever Pippa!” she says in a panic tone.

“(Y/n) honey please calm down, I still don’t know why you’re upset, Lin loves you he’s not gonna be mad,” Pippa says softly.

“I just…I forgot I was gonna run out of pills and then forgot to get more while we were in London…and I just…I’m not ready to do this! What if he-“

“(Y/n) calm down!” Pippa says making her stop pacing. “Lin will support you no matter what, okay? Now breathe,” she says holding her shoulders letting the woman take deep breaths just as the timer went off. “Do you want me to look and not you?”

(Y/n) let out a small whimper and nodded, “Please I don’t think I can do it…I feel like I’m gonna be sick at the thought,”   
Pippa sighs as she moves to the bathroom flipping them over a small smile forming on her face, “Guess we’ll be seeing a little Miranda in a few months huh?” she says holding the stick up to (Y/n).

(Y/n)’s eyes watered a bit as she grabbed it before glancing at it a few times and down to her stomach. “Holy shit, oh my gosh…Pippa…there’s a…we’re having a…” 

“Yes you are, now you better go tell Lin…I’m sure he’ll be really happy (Y/n) really he will,” Pippa says gently as (Y/n) launched herself to hug Pippa a bit more excited this time.

“Yeah, you’re right! I’ve got to tell Lin!” she says turning to grab her back, shoving the stick in there, “Thank you so much, Pippa!” 

“You’re welcome, I call godmother!” she calls out.

“You’ll have to tell that to the rest of the Schuyler sisters!” (Y/n) calls back, “I’m sure that Renèe and Jazzy will fight you for it!” 

“I called dibs first! I get to be the best godmother ever! They can just be the great Aunts!” Pippa responds with a small huff.

“Whatever you say!”


	44. So…I have to talk to you about something…

“Okay, so..hey eyes up here Lin, not on your phone. This is important!” (Y/n) says with a small pout. She had a box with a bear in it labeled Baby Miranda coming 2018 on its tummy with an ultrasound in its paw she had gone and gotten a few days prior and the stick in its other paw.

“Sorry! Work stuff…we’re recording a few songs and stuff… but you’ve got my full attention.” Lin says flipping his phone over and pushing it to the side.

“So here open it up and tell me what you think!” (Y/n) says shoving the box towards him biting her lip and twisting her engagement ring around her finger due to nerves.

“Okay…so what’s with the present…we’ve not got an anniversary as far as I remember,”

“no it’s something else and you don’t have to get me anything, just open it!” she says anxiously.

“Okay! Okay!” he says moving to open the lid humming before frowning a bit in confusion as he read and glanced at what was with the bear. “Baby Miranda coming 2018…wait…no way?” he says glancing up at her with wide eyes, “How long have you known?” he says completely bewildered by the news.

“A week or so? I had to double-check and get an appointment to check…and well there’s the ultrasound and our little uh…Maní…” 

“Peanut?” Lin asks before smiling, "I like it, cute nickname.” 

“Well yeah…so surprise?”

Lin moved to her side and pulled her into a deep kiss, her arms snaking around his neck as his hands moved to graze over her still flat stomach before he pulled away from the kiss. “So…London?” he muses.

Her cheeks flush, “Ran out of birth control and well you know how we got, totally slipped my mind to remind you to glove up…” she says her cheeks rather pink.

“Can’t say I’m not happy, because I’m thrilled, and we are going to be amazing parents,” he whispers softly.

“I hope so…I’m just nervous with your crazy schedule,” she whispers.

“We’ll figure it out, I’ve got an announcement of my own to tell you,” he whispers. “Not as big as this but well it’s still big,”

“What?”

“We’re gonna be bringing Hamilton to Puerto Rico in 2019…” he tells her.

“Lin that’s amazing! You always wanted to do that, aww look your baby is also growing up to be an even bigger deal, first London now Puerto Rico!”

“I know, and now we’re having a baby! Everything is settling into place, I can’t wait,”


	45. Telling (Y/n)'s Mom

“Okay, so we’re going to LA cause you’re doing the one show what was it?” (Y/n) says as she gathers things to pack away.

“Ducktales,” Lin says as he moves to set clothes into the bag. “And it’s for a week with you, then a few weeks once you fly back for school,” he points out.

“But during it we can talk with my mom, right? I mean I know we still have to tell your parents, and I don’t even have a bump yet-“

“And we will, but since we’ll be in LA we can actually tell your mom in person,” Lin points out moving to take her hands, “Don’t stress about it okay? We’ve got this,”

“Sorry. It’s just so much we have to plan for, and then the wedding plans are going to have to stop…”

“And that’s okay, we can wait longer to get married, then this baby can be our little flower girl or ring bearer,” he says softly moving to kiss her head, “Don’t worry querida, everything will work out,” he points out softly. 

“You’re right…okay I’m calm…” (Y/n) says taking a deep breath and shooting him an apologetic smile.

Lin chuckles and shakes his head, “I know you’re trying, it’s a lot, you’ll be better off not stressing at all now,” 

“Yeah okay, it’s hard not to, I have to rearrange quite a few things, we’ve got to clear out the storage room we’ve got here, meaning-“ she was cut off by Lin’s lips and a few sides rubs from him.

“Stop, no more thinking, just smile and be happy in this moment. I will handle everything concerning the baby room, you just figure out how you want it laid out okay?” he tells her softly. 

“Okay, now we should get going, I’ve packed enough,” (Y/n) says softly.

_______

“Mama!” (Y/n) cries out her arms wrapping around her mother who kisses her cheek with a wide grin.

“Oh my darling daughter it’s so good to see you, let me see the ring! Oh, it’s lovely, looks so much better in person than on a video,” her mother coos. “Hello Lin! I’ve got the room set up for you both, better than a hotel right?” she points out.

“Yeah, especially since we’re here for a bit longer, thanks Mrs.(Y/L/N)” Lin says as he helped get the baggage into the car. 

“Nonsense, Lin I’ve told you to call me (Y/M/n),” (Y/n)’s mother scolds him.

“Okay okay, (Y/m/n), thank you for letting us stay, and for letting me stay when I’m here since I’ll be here for the next month for work,” 

“It’s no bother, it’ll be nice to have someone around the house, now you said you had another announcement?” she asks as they start the drive back to her house.

“Yes Mama, but we are not telling you in the car, no way,” 

“Hmmm….fine…” (Y/m/n) says clearly wanting to hear the news right away.

________

The second that the bags were put away and they were sitting down on the couch her mother pounced again. “Okay, what is the news!?”

“Mama!” (Y/n) says her cheeks heating up in embarrassment, “Lin’s gonna tell you just wait a second, let us sit for a bit,”

“Well I can’t help it, I’m not one for waiting for news when you point out you have some news,” 

Lin chuckles, “Well…let’s just say…you’ll be hearing the name uh (Y/n) help me out, my French isn’t that good,”

(Y/n) rolls her eyes and hums “grand-mère,” she says fluently.

Her mother’s eyes widen as they glance from Lin to (Y/n) to her stomach before grinning, “Oh bunny I’m going to have a grandchild!” she says, “Oh I have to get making their first quilt and everything, how far along are you…” she started rattling off many questions not giving them time to actually answer it.

“Mama! Stop, we’re only around seven weeks in, so it’s still really soon for a lot of that. I have another appointment before I start doing teaching again, and I’ve been taking the right medicine and all that,” (Y/n) answers trying to cover all the bases.

“We’re just really happy, and can’t wait.”

“So the wedding?” 

“Is gonna be probably late 2019…depending on Lin’s schedule with everything, though we might do it in the middle of summer if it works out,”

“Right, that’s all I wanted to know, I’m so happy for the two of you,” (Y/m/n) says with a grin. “I can’t wait to see what the future holds for you two.”


	46. Telling Lin's Parents

“You’re back!” (Y/n) said quickly moving to wrap her arms around Lin the second he walked in the door of their apartment. Lin leaned in giving her a sweet kiss tugging her a bit closer, clearly wanting to further this until the timer went off, “Shit, food is gonna burn…though later,” she murmurs pulling away from him as he follows after her. 

“So…what’s with all the food? Not that I don’t enjoy you making food…but why all this?” 

“Your parents are coming over, remember? And I was trying not to go over-board…since your mother is bringing a bit more food, I can’t cook Puerto Rican food to save myself…so she offered to cook some of your favorite dishes while I stuck with the French ones,” 

“That’s sweet of you, ooo why is there a cake in here!?” 

“No! Don’t touch it, Lin that’s how we’re gonna surprise them…I got the newest ultrasound on it via those cool sugar printable art things, and I did get them Abuela and Abuelo shirts…as a backup…in case they don’t understand the cake..”

“Oh I’m sure they’ll understand, how are you doing, by the way, my beautiful partner? Morning sickness still causing problems?” he asks softly, his arms snaking around her waist and resting on her stomach.

“I actually had to rush out of class I was feeling so nauseous…I got quite a few of my students worried,” she says softly, leaning back against him as she took off her oven mitts. 

“Well I wish I could make it so our little Maní would stop causing you to be sick,” he mumbles. 

“I know, but that’s how some pregnancies are…hopefully in the next few weeks it dies off,” she whispers.

___________

Once Lin’s parents were there the family enjoyed their food and catching up. It wasn’t until the cake was brought out that Lin’s parents gave the two a shocked look, glancing between the two.

“Wait really?” Luis says with a grin forming on his face.

“Yeah really, we’re going to be parents, and of course you get to be grandparents again,” Lin says beaming proudly at (Y/n) who was chatting along with his Luz over ideas for the baby room and stuff. 

“Well I guess that means the wedding is getting pushed back?” he points out.

“Yeah…we’re probably going to push it to later in 2019…so the baby is big enough to be a flower girl or ring bearer,” Lin says moving when (Y/n) went to grab his hand clearly beaming with her own happiness at how supportive and the amazing response was. Now the last thing was to tell the world, but that would be in a few weeks, in a more creative way of course.


	47. Big Announcement Coming Tomorrow!

“Twitter is insane…” (Y/n) says as she grazes her hand over the small bump she had, leaning over Lin’s shoulder as he typed out the tweet indicating the surprise would be announced the next day.

“They kind of are, though they probably think it’s a new trailer for something or that I’m writing something,” 

“Seeing as I didn’t post it, I wanted you to post it first, then I’ll make the mark…it’s already been hard to hide this bump from my students, I still think some of them know but are not pointing it out,” 

“That’s nice of them, to not share it until we’re ready,” Lin muses as he grabs her hand squeezing it before laughing.

“What? What are the responses?”

“No it’s just a few friends are on Twitter asking what it is, and why they don’t know about it,” Lin points out.

“I thought you told the rest of the HamFam through that group text…I mean Pippa already knew, she was there when I took the test,” 

“Which I’m still mad you went to her and not me right away,” Lin pipes up.

“Shh, I was stressed out and needed a girlfriend to help, if it were anything else I would have gone to you,” (Y/n) says leaning to kiss his cheek.

“Okay, fine, fair enough, but no it’s a few others that are pointing out they are out of the loop on everything.”

“Well they just have to wait like everyone else. I can’t stop watching the video we made…I really like it,” (Y/n) whispers.

“I know, it’s so weird, that we took all those pictures and how big this bump is already…”

“It’s only going to get bigger,” (Y/n) points out laughing softly when Lin turned to rest his hand on the bump. 

“Yeah, well I love it, our little Maní is the best thing ever,” he points out softly.

“Yes little Maní totally is the best thing, and the fans are going to lose it when they see that video,”


	48. Video Announcement

A string of images pass through the screen showcasing (Y/n) and a grinning Lin in each photo, bearing a sign with a number written on it for each week they knew, and a piece of fruit matching it. As (Y/n) bump was bigger so were the fruits leading up to the Avacado which was 16 weeks in, her bump far more prominent.

“So? How’re they reacting?” (Y/n) asks as she moved to lay with Lin on their bed, having posted it earlier in the morning and decided snuggles was the best idea while Twitter reacted.

“We got on trending?” Lin points out, “And all the tabloids are talking about it,” he jokes.

“Great…but I meant the fans and friends?” she points out.

“Oh, well Jimmy Fallon said congrats and texted me that they’re gonna send stuff and set up a huge baby shower thing obviously not to be outdone. And James Corden did a similar thing with the congrats. I expect there to be tons of flowers and gifts the next few days…” he points out making her groan.

“Remind me why we went super big on hyping this up?” she asks him.

“Because you wanted to hype it up?” Lin teases her.

“I regret my decision, it was a stupid decision,” (Y/n) says, “I don’t always mean what I say,” 

“Well the fans are super happy and I spotted some artwork I think? They want us to reenact That would be Enough…” 

“Yeah I wish, I can’t sing remember?” (Y/n) points out.

“Hey your shower and karaoke voices are that bad querida,” Lin points out with a shake of his head.

“…fine, but if you make fun of me when we do it then we are not posting it,” she says giving in.

“Yes! I’ll see if I can snag an Eliza costume-“

“No…just give me a dark blue dress and you can put on whatever you want, but if we’re doing this, we’re doing this my way,” 

“So that’s a no to doing it in central park?” he says with a pout.

“That’s a big hell no, we’ll set up something here and see if someone can film it for us,” she points out softly.

“Sounds legit, and fun, let’s do it! I can get like a small thing set up here, we could do a green-screen thing!” he suggests.

“Well…I mean I guess we could do that, it’d be easier…but I don’t know how to deal with a green-screen…”

“I do! Well I mean I know people that can do it…I’ll figure it out don’t worry okay?” Lin says as he moves his hand to rest on the bump.

“I won’t, as long as you get it done,” 

“Great, I love you,” 

“I love you too, now let’s read more comments!” she says as he moves to scroll and like a few more comments of reactions.


	49. That Would Be Enough

“Seriously Lin? When I said don’t get the actual Eliza dress it was don’t get it.”

“I thought you were doing your whole if I said don’t I actually mean do?” Lin says with a pout.

“I’ll wear it…but seriously this is too much..how the hell did you even get this, this fast?” 

“I have my ways, and you’ve gotten your measurements done before so I just guessed it was a bit bigger because of the bump? It’s laced up so if it’s loose it’s fine!” 

“You are a strange man…”

“But you love me anyway,” Lin points out. “I even got this green screen! Look I can have Twitter do more silly edits!” he says excitedly as he pushes the screen up with a small click, locking it in place.

“I love you so much, you are adorable,” (Y/n) murmurs shaking her head and shuffling to press a quick kiss to his lips. “Now let’s do this because I am already getting tired,”

“Of course!” Lin says, “Go change, Hollar if you need help, I’ll get my Alexander costume on!” 

“You are way too excited for this, I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,”

“The fans wanted it so they’re getting it!” Lin calls out.

“Yes and the fans are being very sweet, well most of them at least,” she mumbles mostly to herself before getting into the costume. “Oh…okay…I kinda like this…” she whispers as she twirls in the dress a giddy feeling.

“Wow…you look…wow,” Lin spoke from behind her, “You should get more dresses like this,” he says moving to her side and slipping an arm around her to rest on the bump.

“Still not a good singer so it’s not gonna happen,” she whispers.

“And I care to disagree, you’re good, the shower appreciates the singing,” 

“I’ll believe it when I see it, though if my students have any say they’re gonna make fun of me. Heaven Knows Isabella still drops by with emails claiming she still is the best shipper of us,”

“I adore her, she’s my favorite of all your students you’ve had,”

“Yeah, yeah, she knows that so well, and takes pride in it,” (Y/n) whispers. “Ready?” 

“Yup! Let’s go get you seated!” 

____________

A few days later (Y/n) was snuggling with Betsy, the terrier was obsessed with the bump, constantly nuzzling it and resting her head against it, so much so Lin was pouting that the pup liked the baby more than him.

“So, how is Twitter liking it?” she calls out.

“They love it and want you to sing more!” Lin calls out moving his laptop and holding it out for her to see. 

“Ha, no way, you’re the musical genius here, not me, I am much better at History and teaching…”

“One day I’ll convince you querida, to sing on stage,”

“no way, I draw the line at doing silly videos with you,” 

“…So you’ll do other songs with me?” 

“I…oh no, Lin-Manuel don’t give me those sad eyes…I can’t…I mean I shouldn’t…oh fine…we can do silly videos, but once the baby is born forget about asking,” 

“Deal! I have so many other songs I want to do with you while we’ve got this cute bump to cherish!”


	50. Puppy Cuddles Bump

“Okay…c’mon let me hug the bump! (Y/n/n)” Lin whines as he pouts from the other side of the couch.

“No! I like Betsy’s cuddles more!” (Y/n) says with a shake of her head, rubbing the pup’s head as Betsy snored a bit. “I already got to post the picture of it, plus it’s Betsy little sibling here so she wants to spend time with the bump,”

“But..but it’s my child!” Lin whines as he glares at the sleeping terrier. “I should be able to always be near it,”

“And you still have work to get done if you remember?” (Y/n) points out. “I thought you were going to finish it while I did mine but nooo you goofed off playing whatever it was you were playing” 

“Well…okay…you’re right…but still…”

“No, you can’t be jealous of Betsy, you get to sleep with me, she only gets to if I’m on the couch,” (Y/n) points out to him.

“Okay fine..but still…everyone keeps saying it’s cuter when Betsy cuddles you and not me…” 

“Because you’ve got tons of times to cuddle me, they live for the Betsy content,”

“I think…if I get my work done you’ll let me join the cuddles?” Lin says moving to grab his laptop.

“Yes, if you get your work done, or at least most of it…and if you go get that cheesecake delivered because baby Miranda really wants that (favorite flavor) cheesecake so much,” 

“I’m on it! I’ll order it and then get finished with these emails…then it’s family cuddles!” 

“Sounds perfect,” (Y/n) mumbles sleepily, all this talk about cuddles was making her tired.


	51. I FELT THE BABY KICK!

“Lin! Lin! Lin!” (Y/n) calls out excitedly yells from the bathroom.

“What! What!? Is something wrong! (Y/n)!?” Lin says in a pure state of panic but it quickly changed with how excited (Y/n)’s face was.

“The baby kicked!” (Y/n) says with a beaming grin, “I was cleaning a bit and listening to music, Hamilton mainly,” she admits, “And Dear Theodosia came on and they started kicking,” she says beaming excitedly.

Lin’s eyes sparkle and moves to press his hand against the bump with excitement, except nothing happened making him frown.

“Hey try singing?” (Y/n) suggests.

Lin hums and moves to start singing his part in Dear Theodosia and grins when he feels the baby kicking. It even brought a few tears on both (Y/n) and Lin’s faces as they enjoyed the moment.

“When do we find out what we’re having?” Lin asks.

“Oh..I uh…soon? But I was kinda hoping we could leave it a surprise and since Pippa’s demanded she’s doing the baby shower…we give the envelope and she’ll arrange a cake or something?”

“I guess that would be the perfect way to find it out,” Lin nods as he continues rubbing the spot where the baby kicked, a few more kicks making him look down in awe.

“It’s so weird…like I felt fluttering a few weeks ago, but this was something completely different,” she whispers.

“And I love it, that’s our baby,” Lin whispers moving to lean up to press his lips against (Y/n)’s in a sweet gentle kiss. 

The two were very cuddly the rest of the day, constantly moving to point out the little kicks that were happening, grinning with each one.


	52. Halloween With A Bump

“Okay, Lin this is ridiculous…” (Y/n) whines as Lin shushes her in order to paint on the bump.

“No, it’s not, it’s cool and adorable…and I have to outdo the Hamfam this time….who needs a pumpkin when you’ve got a baby bump!” 

“…did you seriously call me a pumpkin Lin-Manuel!?” (Y/n) cries out glaring down at Lin who glanced up with a panicked look on his face.

“No! That’s not what I…querida…I think you look sexy as hell with a baby bump…so no you look nothing like a pumpkin, but your bump is a perfect canvas”

“I didn’t think you were that good of an art artist, you usually stick to lyrics Lin…” (Y/n) says hesitantly, trying to see what he was doing only for him to tut at her.

“no! It goes with the costumes we are going with this year…well for the most part that is…”

“Which you yet to tell me…you know I wasn’t a fan of couples costumes,”

“Well, this is a family costume…one I think you’ll enjoy…”

_______

It was a good hour later when Lin was finished making him grin and go gather the rest, coming out making her snicker.

“Oh my gosh you didn't….really a quarter Lin? What am I then?”

“My gumball machine!” Lin points out, “And the bump is where all the round gumballs are!” 

“Oh my gosh…why did I agree to this?” she whines as he places a red beret on her head followed by a paper being stuck underneath the bump signaling the place the quarter went into.

“Lin why does this look dirty! Why did you do that? We could have done some silly x-ray doctor thingy, or something less lewd,” she whines.

“Too late now! Let me get a picture!” he points out snapping it, just then Betsy comes out wearing a colorful ball on her head making (Y/n) gasp.

“You got Betsy in this too? Oh you poor thing, you’re one of my gumballs aren’t you sweetie?”

“Well, she is your daughter, dog or not she’s our first kid,” 

“..maybe this costume isn’t such a bad thing…”


	53. You're Craving THAT!?

“Honey, querida…uh what are you doing?” Lin asks hesitantly towards (Y/n) who was clearly making something. “I know it’s Thanksgiving and all that…but my parents were going to be making most of the food so you don’t have to, or shouldn’t be on your feet.”

“Yes…but your parents don’t make the squash dish I like and YOUR child has been giving me cravings for my mom’s Acorn Squash with Cranberry Stuffing, so damn it I’m gonna make it myself!” (Y/n) growls glaring at Lin who backs away a bit.

“Okay okay! I’m sorry that you’re craving the two worst things-“ Lin was cut off by (Y/n) glaring more at him.

“Worst things! Are you kidding? Well I mean the cranberry part maybe…but I adore my squash dishes,” she says with a huff. “Your child is causing me problems,” 

Lin winces at her tone and moves to quickly wrap his arms around her, his chin resting on her shoulder, “I’m sorry querida,” he murmurs, “Little Miranda can’t help it, they just love weird things…” he whispers making her relax against him.

“Okay…I’m sorry too, they just keep kicking and making me crave things I usually wouldn’t eat. I usually would eat the squash bit of this, rather than the cranberry bit, but it sounds really good right now.” 

“I er…if that’s what you want you’ll get it, but seriously don’t stand on your feet too long please?”

“Lin I’m good, I’m not that far along, the baby is due in April. meaning we’ve got four more months of this, five if they decide they don’t want to come early,”

“Still can’t believe that we’re having a baby, a cute baby that’s gonna have their mother’s eyes,” 

“I quite like your eyes better though,” (Y/n) murmurs, “They’re like rich chocolate color. I hope they look like you more than me, cause their daddy is the most handsome man,” she whispers as she turns to face him. The Acorn Squash already in the oven. 

“Well then they are gonna be amazing because you’re quite beautiful mi querida,” he murmurs resting his forehead against hers before she tugged him down into a small sweet kiss.

Lin pulled away with a face, “You taste like cranberries,” he says sticking his tongue out in displeasure.

“Sorry, I told you, it’s a craving…I’ve been eating what won’t go in the stuffing mix…” (Y/n) says sheepishly.

“I am not kissing you with that taste…no way,” 

“Aww but Lin! I need your kisses!” (Y/n) whines.

“…maybe…”


	54. Christmas Carols and Cookies!

“Lin I know you’re happy and enjoying it, but seriously?” (Y/n) says ash she rests her hand on her bump as the baby kicked.

“You said singing make the baby kick! So if I sing a lot of songs then the baby will kick and you’ll sit down and stop making cookies and stuff,” Lin concludes.

“And if I stop making these our nephews are going to riot,” (Y/n) reminds him.

“They’ll get over not having enough cookies from you, I want you to stop being on your feet so much,”

“And what happens when I still have school for a month and a half in the new year? I’m going to be on my feet still,” 

“No, you’re not, hi Betsy…tell your Mama to sit down,” Lin coos at the terrier, who had a Christmas bandanna around her collar.

“Don’t drag Betsy into this, nor Twitter…Lin-Manuel put the phone down,” (Y/n) says sternly. 

“Fine..but please you’re on your feet too much…”

“…Okay, after I put this batch in, it’s the last batch of cookies.” (Y/n) responds. 

“Good, and no working either, it’s Holiday break!” Lin points out.

“But I have to plan for the rest of the year too, seeing as I’ll be on maternity leave for the rest of the school year. Though I probably will pop in to do the final week of school…”

“Which is when I’ll step up and take care of our baby, no need to worry,” 

“That’s when I worry the most,” (Y/n) murmurs as she sits on the couch, Betsy coming up quickly to curl against the bump and get pets and Lin was quick to sit down and start singing again, his own hand resting on the bump.

“God I love you so so so so much (Y/n)” 

“And I love you so so so so so so much Lin,” (Y/n) whispers as she moves to peck his lips.

“So…you’ll still love me if I perhaps posted that we’d do a small little Holiday live stream?”

“Lin!” (Y/n) says with a groan and a pout forms on her lips.

“I couldn’t help it, I figured it’d be something nice the fans would enjoy, plus get the bump update,” 

“They get the weekly update since you insist on taking a photo of me every day,” 

“Because you’re beautiful and growing a baby, and it deserves so much more credit,” Lin argues as he moves to kiss her cheek a few times, his beard tickling her a bit causing giggles to slip out.

“So is that a yes?” Lin asks.

“Yes, you big dork,”


	55. Pippa Knows and I Don't

“Aww. you didn’t have to open it in front of me!” (Y/n) whines to Phillipa Soo who was grinning behind an opened envelope that (Y/n)’s doctor had given with the sex of the baby.

“Sorry (Y/n/n) but I need to know now more than ever to plan this baby shower!” she says with a squeal, shoving the envelope deep in her purse.

“Don’t go overboard please,” (Y/n) says with a pleading look.

“Honey I won’t go overboard, but I will go high above to give you and Lin the best baby shower ever. And so that everyone has fun, even you,” she points out.

The two were at lunch and were just aimlessly chatting, but Pippa was trying to get out more information in order to plan the best baby shower.

“Okay so we do both colored balloons, and I was thinking cake reveal or a popping of a balloon,”

“No balloons please, and no popping them…the cake is a better route…” (Y/n) tells her friend.

“Great, I’ll order it and do all that, any games…ooo I’ll look on Pinterest and everything!” 

“Can’t we just do guessing the gender, food, and cake?”

“no! You have to have the whole experience, Games are an important aspect of baby showers, you have your list of what you guys want right?”

“Well yes…but I felt it was unnecessary-“

“(Y/n) the whole point of a baby shower is to share with the mother to be, about how everyone is excited about the newest edition,” Pippa interrupts, “And, they shower you with gifts, well the baby with gifts. Though I will be sure to make sure there’s a Mama to be a list of relaxation stuff…” Pippa muses.

“Thank you for planning this Pippa, I’m really glad I’ve got a friend in you,”

“Course, you couldn’t get rid of me if you wanted to, the Hamfam sticks together, plus you made Lin really happy, and even more happy about this, we ain’t ever gonna let you go,”


	56. Baby Shower

“Oh my Pippa went all out,” (Y/n) says in awe as she and Lin arrived much before anyone else, though Pippa seemed to be running around making sure things like decorations and the games were all ready to go.

“Right there you two are! Okay, we’ve got a lot to do, but you’re sitting. I’m going to steal Lin for a bit, Steve is somewhere around here…” Pippa murmurs glancing around for her husband who seemed to be MIA.

Lin gave (Y/n) a look of pure horror knowing that if Steve had ditched his wife to hide then he too would need to find sanctuary.

(Y/n) just shook her head at Lin, “I’m sure he’s around here somewhere, don’t worry too much Pippa, everything looks amazing.” (Y/n) says trying to soothe her friend while Lin still seemed to be trying to figure out how to avoid this situation. “Why don’t you show me a few of the games before the party starts?”

“Alright…Lin stop backing away,” Pippa says without missing a beat earning a pout from Lin who had moved away from the two women.

“C’mon my love,” (Y/n) says grabbing Lin’s hand again as Pippa walks them through everything.

“So we’ve got puffy paint onesie making, that everyone gets to make. We’ve got putting diapers on the stuffed animals, whoever gets through it first gets a little bag of candy, figured it’d be the easiest since the Hamfam gets rather competitive…” 

“It seems fun Pippa, thank you,” Lin says watching (Y/n)’s eyes light up by every new game that Pippa introduced.   
“And here is the cake! Seeing as you vetoed the balloons, it’s colored on the inside…and only I know the answer!” Pippa says with a grin on her face. 

“So if I were to peak…” Lin says reaching only to wince as Pippa smacked his hand with her clipboard.

“No way in hell Lin-Manuel Miranda, you have to wait, just like everyone else, I will not have you ruin this…”

______

“Ha! See, I did the best onesies!” Came Davveed’s voice from across the room as he held up an onesie with puffy painted on it that said ‘My favorite Uncle is the coolest, he can Rap really fast’ 

“Oh yeah? In case you forgot there are more Uncles than just you!” Came Anthony’s voice from where he was still designing the onesie.

“This baby has too many Uncles for all I’m concerned with…why is everyone so competitive?” (Y/n) whispers to Lin.

“I don’t know…they do all realize that they’re equal in terms of Uncle…” he points out softly. 

“I don’t think they know that Lin,” (Y/n) whispers.

“Okay! Time for the big thing! Gender Reveal!!!” Pippa calls out, having moved the cake to a more photo-opportunity spot.

“Ready for this Lin?” (Y/n) asks practically bouncing in excitement. 

“I’m ready, but whatever we’ll be happy,” 

“Of course,” (Y/n) says in agreement.

The two move to cut the cake, pulling it out, which revealed very clearly as pink M&m’s and a pink cake were revealed.

This caused everyone to let out an excited squeal, though they probably would have with either one being revealed. 

“A girl! We’re having a girl! A little princessa!” Lin cries out, dropping the knife, carefully on the table and lifting (Y/n) up spinning her excitedly.

“Ahh!” (Y/n) squealed excitedly, “Oh my gosh she is going to be one of the most protected kids in all of New York, you are not going to let anyone get to her,” she whispers.

“Damn right,” Lin murmurs leaning in to press a loving kiss to her lips, completely forgetting they were in front of an audience who was clearly excited by the newfound information.

The rest of the party went by happily, with Lin and (Y/n) sticking to each other, and the congratulations from everyone.


	57. Names

“No. For the last time Lin, we are not. And I really mean not, giving our baby any name that has to do with Hamilton. But, and this is a but, I will allow it to be for a middle name and only a middle name.” (Y/n) says sternly at Lin who had a book of baby girl names open up wide. 

“Fine…no Hamilton names…but I still say that Elizabeth should be a good name…” he mutters.

“You named our dog Betsy, that’s close enough to Elizabeth,” (Y/n) retorts with a small glare, but moves to pet the little terrier.

“Okay, fair point…what about Ariel?”

“I…maybe… but if it’s because of your obsession with The Little Mermaid then no,” 

“Okay…this makes it harder then,” Lin mumbles thumbing a few more pages in.

“Victoria has always been a great name I’ve liked,” (Y/n) pipes up softly as she moves to nuzzle Betsy. 

“That’s a nice name..what about Sophia?” Lin hums out.

“That also is a good one…why is a name so hard?” (Y/n) asks with a pout.

“Because they’ll have it for the rest of their lives unless they choose to change it when they get older,” Lin points out.

“So no weird names…” (Y/n) sums up.

“Yes, regular names…but I do like Victoria Sophia…” he muses.

“Or Sophia Victoria?” (Y/n) suggests.

“That could work…either way we get to use Vicky or Soph as a nickname,” Lin points out. 

“You still want one of the Hamilton names don’t you?”

“…Is it that obvious?” Lin says sheepishly.

“Just a bit…well we could always add another middle name? Which name do you really want?”

“I kind of want to have Theodosia…that way I can sing her Dear Theodosia making it her song for sure,” 

“…If that’s going to be the baby’s middle name I guess so…but that is going to be a mouthful…” 

“Victoria Sophia Theodosia Miranda?” Lin speaks it out loud. “I mean maybe…but I think it works…at least we aren’t tacking on another name?”

“No, we’ll stick with Miranda, I may be hyphenating my name, but that doesn’t mean our kids' will. I like it…our little Vicky,” she whispers her hand grazing the bump only to gasp at a solid kick.

“Vicky kicked!” Lin says excitedly, “Does that mean she likes the name?”

“Or she just wanted to kick, but if you want to get that superstitious then yes, I think our Vicky likes her name…”

“Then it’s settled, Victoria Sophia Theodosia Miranda…welcome to a crazy family,” 

“One that is going to love you forever and always be there for you,” she whispers softly.


	58. I Hate This...I'm Going to Write Instead

“Okay…when I said take a break I really meant it (Y/n)” Lin says as he glances at her where she was typing away at her laptop, books surrounding her of sources.

“I know…but I want to write this, and your daughter is causing a lot of trouble where I can’t leave this bed. The doctor didn’t say I could do work and write from the bed.”

“But he also said to not overwork yourself, and I think this is over-working,”

“I want to write a book, and I’ve already done with my lesson plans for the next two weeks, so I might as well. My editor for my journal that was going to be published suggested instead write a book on this topic since it’s not one that’s as done,” 

“And I love that, but stressing yourself overwriting a book is not the way to go,” Lin points out moving to her side, bookmarking each page she was on before closing the books. “Finish that train of thought and I’ll bring you lunch,”

“I just want to do something other than lay in bed!” she cries out her eyes filling with tears.

“But the doctor got worried when you pointed out you were getting dizzy and light-headed, hence why we had you go on maternity leave early and are on bed rest,” he points out as everything was set aside.

“It’s hard though, I can’t do anything,” (Y/n) says with a sniffle. 

“I know querida, it’s hard, but it will be worth it for sure,” he whispers as he moves to kiss her forehead while wiping the tears away. “It’s frustrating to see you like this, I want to help,”

“I know…I’m sorry it’s just freaking me out, I’m terrified,” (Y/n) admits softly.

“And that’s okay because you know why?”

“Why?”

“I’m here by your side, and nothing is gonna change that, you understand?” he tells her, “Now let me grab our lunch I made us, then we can just cuddle for the rest of the day, have Betsy come in and join us too.”

“But Betsy isn’t allowed on the bed?”

“Well we can make an exception just this once,” Lin points out. “And it’s not like she hasn’t been up here before,” 

“Yeah…when you’re usually gone though,”

“Well, I’m allowing her to join us,”

“Good, I could use Lin and Betsy cuddles,”


	59. Oh Shit-My Water Broke!!

“Lin! Lin! Oh Shit…Lin!” (Y/n) cried out wincing as she leaned back on the bed, all she wanted to do was get up to go to the bathroom without help. Well that didn’t work.

“What! Oh my gosh (Y/n)?” Lin says in a panic, “What are you doing up…you should have called me,” 

“I did…shit ouch…okay...I think my water broke,” she whimpers. “I’ve been having like contractions for a bit…but like I thought they were just Braxton hicks…oh my gosh they aren’t!” she says with a gasp, her eyes looking at him fearfully.

“Oh shit! Okay…I’ll call my parents, and let someone know to take care of Betsy, okay okay, hospital bag…” Lin goes crazy with his phone on his ear as he grabs everything, while also trying to help (Y/n) get up better. 

Eventually, they got to the car and (Y/n) was timing her contractions, which were still rather far apart, at close to fifteen minutes but still painful nevertheless. 

___________

“Why is it taking so long,” (Y/n) whines as she lays back in the hospital bed, Lin by her side clearly anxious as well.

“The doctors said it could be a while, querida, this is the first baby you’ve had so it might take a while,” 

“I don’t know if I can do this Lin,” (Y/n) says as tears filled her eyes.

“No, you can do this querida, you’re so amazing and strong, and our little princessa is ready to come here and that’s incredible,” Lin says moving to wipe her forehead as another contraction hit her making her wince up in pain. “I love you so much (Y/n)” he whispers.

_______

It really was a long time, over fourteen hours, and barely any sleep between the two, even with Lin’s parents dropping in to check on them.

By the time everything was ready (Y/n) was still exhausted, but it was well worth the wait when the crying sound of a baby filled the room.


	60. Welcome To The World

“Victoria Sophia Theodosia Miranda” Lin whispers as he watches (Y/n) holding their daughter against her chest humming softly as she did so. “You did so amazing querida, my amazing partner, we’ve got a beautiful baby girl,” he whispers as (Y/n) glanced up at him with an exhausted smile.

“I really did huh? I love her so much Lin,” she says softly, “She’s so small and so soft…” she murmurs sleepily.

“Here let me take her, you need to rest, so go on a rest,” Lin points out, lifting his daughter into his arms and rocking her a bit before getting her into the bassinet.

“Love you Lin,” (Y/n) mumbled sleepily.

“I love you too (Y/n)”

_____________

It was an hour or so later that (Y/n) woke up and rolled a bit with a wince to glance at Lin, who had fallen asleep in the chair. Spotting his phone she sneakily grabbed it and snapped a picture of him, and posted it to his Twitter 

-Only been a new dad for a few hours and he’s already passed out. It’s going to be exhausting but worth it. We’ll tell you more soon. With Love- (Y/n)+sleeping Lin-

She smiled a bit spotting a few responses of freaking out fans before shutting it off and moving to text her mom from Lin’s phone letting her know. 

It was a half-hour later that Lin jolted awake confused for a second before he spotted (Y/n) who was still on his phone. “Why are you using my phone?”

“I can’t move, everything hurts, and my phone is all the way in my bag across the room, yours is here. Anthony and Jazzy send their love and said they’d be here in a few hours, my mom is attempting to get a flight to meet her granddaughter. And your parents are on their way,” she explains passing him the phone.

“Great, I can’t wait for everyone to meet Victoria,” he whispers his eyes darting to their sleeping daughter in the bassinet. 

“She’s still asleep. But she’ll need to be fed soon,” (Y/n) mumbles, “At least that’s what the nurse said about ten minutes ago,”

“Good, I’ll help as much as I can…at least we have the baby room set up already huh?”

“Yeah, only because you put it off last minute and I kept bugging you, I guess she just knew her room was ready and that her daddy waited just until the last moment to do so,” 

“Ha-ha, very funny,” Lin says kissing her forehead. He had the best girls in his life that was for sure.


	61. Settling In At Home

(Y/n) hums softly as she rocks in the chair with Victoria in her arms, the little baby slowly falling to sleep after having eaten a meal.

“She’s so fucking cute,” Lin’s whispered voice comes from the door.

“Shhh, Lin, no cursing,” (Y/n) whisper-growls at him.

“She can’t understand it, it’s fine, you should get some sleep, I’ll get her if she wakes up tonight,” he tells her moving to stand beside (Y/n)

“Lin you’ve got meetings in the morning, I can handle getting up every few hours, it’s fine,” (Y/n) protests.

“No, I have to take some responsibility, and you’ve got those lesson plans to write up,” 

“Ugh, I know…you’d think since finals are coming up I’d be more prepared, even if I’m on maternity leave,” 

“And, I can always watch her or have her in the sling during my meetings. They’re on video since I’m here in New York,” 

“That’d be great, I still feel bad that you’ve got to take her, I can’t focus with her and Betsy wanting attention. Especially when I have to type a bunch,”

“It’ll be fine, we’re adjusting, she’s adjusting too, our little Vicky is amazing though,” he whispers, leaning down to plant a small kiss on the infant’s hat covered head as she stirred in her sleep before settling back down.

“Yeah, she is, you still sure you want to share her with the world?” 

“No, I kinda don’t if I’m being honest…I want her to myself and our family, but I do want to share milestones…no faces?” he says softly, “I’ve been thinking about it all week, so no faces if we have any more kids,” 

“I think that’s fine, though they’ll be more curious, but that’s how we’re gonna do it,” (Y/n) says softly with Lin beaming a bit. 

“Then it’s settled, we’ll do an initial one obviously but once she gets bigger…then we’ll keep it more private,” 

“Fine with me, I love you,” (Y/n) whispers as she moves to set baby Victoria in her crib, flipping the monitor on. “Now come cuddle with me until I fall asleep?”

“It would be my pleasure (Y/n/n)" Lin whispers.


	62. Family Meets The Baby

“She’s so beautiful (Y/n/n), gosh I love her so much, first grandchild,” (Y/M/N) coos as Victoria wiggles in her arms, grabbing hold of anything she could.

“Thank’s Mama,” (Y/n) says as she leans against Lin’s side in their living room. Her mother was visiting and Lin’s parents were dropping by soon to see Victoria again. “You’re going to be a great Grandmere,” (Y/n) says happily.

“She’s so active, for only being a few weeks, and grown so much…she’s like huge, fitting into stuff for two months,”

“The doctor did say she was a big baby, and sometimes they grow faster,” (Y/n) points out as she watches her mother and her daughter her heart gushing.

“I’ll get the door, Abuela and Abuelo are here!” Lin says having checked his phone and moved to let everyone in.

As (Y/n) watched her daughter be passed around and cooed over she felt her heart fill so much, this is what an amazing family was, and she loved being a part of it. Especially when Lin took Victoria gently and started singing softly to calm her down. 

________

Eventually, when everyone had left, her mother opting to stay in a hotel for the weekend she was there, giving the still new family time to themselves, (Y/n) danced a bit with Victoria carefully in her arms.

“Mind if I join you girls?” Lin pipes up having come back from the kitchen, he was on baby bottle dish duty.

“Course you can, we’re just having fun right my little princess?” 

“Our little princessa is so happy,” Lin whispers as their daughter seemed to let out a happy gurgle noise. “I hate that I leave in a month,”

“We’ll manage Lin, we always have and will, your job is important,” (Y/n) points out softly. “I’ve got Betsy here and your parents are just a phone call away,” she points out.

“I know, and you’ll call me and send me videos of course?”

“Of course, every milestone I get we’ll send you. And every day we’ll send you happy giggles and stuff,”

“I love you two,” Lin whispers.

“We love you too daddy,” (Y/n) murmurs her head resting on Lin’s shoulder as he held them while they swayed to their own beat.


	63. Hamfam Meets Baby Miranda

“She’s so cute!” Pippa gushes as she held Victoria in her arms for the first time. With everyone’s schedules, it’d be hard getting everyone to meet up, but eventually, it all worked out. 

“She really is…Anthony…I think I’m having baby fever,” Jazzy says as she coos over Pippa’s side wiggling her fingers at Victoria who had grabbed one of them.

“Oh no, no way, not right now Jaz,” Anthony pleads from across the room, shooting a panicked look at Lin who shrugged. 

“Aww, but she’s so cute! Why can’t we?” Jazzy complains.

“Because we’ve all got a lot on our plate, so not at this moment,” Anthony points out.

“I got Oakland gear for her!” Daveed calls out having busted into the room with a bag clearly with more presents.

“Oh my gosh I regret this already,” (Y/n) mumbles, “Why are our friends insane? And they’re gonna spoil her rotten, she’s barely a month old,” 

“But her honorary Uncles and Aunts are gonna be the best, she’ll be so protected,” Lin points out.

“And she’ll have you all wrapped around her finger soon enough,” Renée points out from the other side of Pippa.

“She totally will, she’s got Lin singing and reading stories to her every night while he rocks her, she just gives him those small smile like motions and he’s melted,” (Y/n) teases as Lin huffs a bit.

“I’m not that whipped…” he mumbles.

“That’s what having a daughter does, she becomes the center of your world, nothing else besides your partner that is, matters,” Chris points out with a chuckle.

“Thanks, you all for coming over…dinner should be here soon,”

“Pizza right?” Daveed calls out.

“Yes, lots of pizza, so much pizza that you all better eat it all, I swear you guys eat so much food, I’m glad this is only like a few times a year we all meet up,” Lin pipes up shaking his head and leaning back in the couch.

The rest of the night was filled with passing Victoria around, some more anxious to hold her than others, like Anthony who was panicking while Jazzy rolled her eyes.

“Are you sure…she’s so small…I don’t think this is a good idea,” 

“Oh my gosh just hold the baby Ant!” Jazzy says shoving his arms the right way to hold her, “There, see? She’s good…and now I can maybe convince you,”

“No, no way, not now at least…but someday okay?” Anthony says as he seemed to melt a bit whispering words of Spanish to the baby.

“THey’re amazing. I’m glad tonight worked out,” (Y/n) whispers to Lin as they watched their friends, no their family interact with their daughter.

“I know, I really do love them all, they’re great, she’s gonna be so loved,” 

“So loved and so spoiled with affection she won’t know what to do about it,”

“And when it comes to dating we’ll have a good line of defense,” 

“Oh stop it, that’s a long time from now,” (Y/n) mumbles, “She’s a month old, no need to worry too much,” she says as she leans into Lin’s arms and he kisses her temple.

“Love you,” he whispers.

“Love you too,” (Y/n) responds, the two watching their family and joining back in a few minutes later.

They really were one amazing and fun family, mismatched for sure, but a family none the less. One Victoria was just getting into.


	64. This Is Hard, Parenting Alone

“And…we’ve got a turnover baby!” (Y/n) says as she held her phone to where Victoria was now laying from her back to her tummy giving the phone a gummy smile and reaching out for it. “No baby girl, but you’re getting so good at rolling over!” she coos before turning it off to scoop Victoria up, earning a babbly squeal from the baby.

“I miss daddy so much, and I’m sure he’s gonna hate that he missed this, but good thing I got you on film, yes I did!”

It was summer in the city, and (Y/n) and Victoria were together, Betsy off snoozing by the air conditioner. By now Victoria was roughly four months old and rolling over and lifting her head.

It was a few minutes after (Y/n) had sent the text with the video attached that Lin called them in full costume for his role for His Dark Materials.

Holding Victoria close to her she answered it and laughed, “Hey there handsome, look Vicky it’s daddy!” 

Lin’s smile only got bigger when his daughter tilted a bit and reached out to the phone, “Hi princess, oh look how big you are, rolling and everything~ God I miss you so much, you’ve got to stop growing for my sake,” he murmurs on the other side of the screen.

“I don’t think she’s gonna stop growing, I’m having to get new clothes for her like every other week with how long she’s growing. She even grew out of those really cute dresses we got in the early summer that we thought she’d be fine wearing until the end of summer,” 

“Really? Man I loved that little flower and summer sunset…” Lin pouts, but it was soon replaced with a wide grin, “Guess that means I can shop around here, for bigger clothes,”

“Don’t go overbored Lin, she’s growing but not that fast,” (Y/n) points out softly.

“I know, I know, I promise I won’t. I can’t wait to bring her the stuffies I’ve gotten over here though, they’re amazing, How’s writing going?:” 

“Lin! You’re gonna be the worst, you’re going to spoil her rotten. As for writing, it’s getting there, I’ve gotten half way through it surprisingly but a roadblock is in my way at the moment,” (Y/n) says before giggling as Victoria had grabbed hold of the phone clearly wanting to see Lin closer.

“Hi, mi princessa, yes I see you, you’re so cute, oh shit-I gotta go! Sorry, I got distracted, we’re filming this complex shot-“

“Lin don’t explain it to me, just go, do your job, I love you!”

“Love you too! See you soon hopefully!” 

“Your daddy is so silly isn’t he?” (Y/n) says nuzzling her daughter as Lin hung up the face time.


	65. Surprise Visits!

“Let’s get you dressed in something more warm huh?” (Y/n) says as Victoria shivered in her arms from her bath, the now six-month-old was more reactive and cuddly laughing at everything.

What the two didn’t know was that Lin was currently making his way up to their apartment, a bundle of flowers in his hand and luggage in the other as he got there. Betsy however was not too pleased with him as he tried shushing her barking, which had alerted (Y/n) who was slightly terrified.

“Betsy? Buddy what’s going on, if it’s the mailman with more packages from Lin I swear-“

“Surprise?” Lin says sheepishly as he moved to hold the flowers out, Betsy still barking, though clearly it wasn’t defensive but excitement and (Y/n) let out a gasp.

“Lin! Oh my gosh!” she cries out moving to rush to his side, taking the flowers and moving to set them on the table before kissing him deeply. Victoria was not to be left out as she let out a whine and grabbed at Lin’s jacket clearly wanting his attention too. 

“Oh, my precious princessa! Victoria look at you, all chubby cheeks and cute little nose,” he coos taking her from (Y/n) and peppering her face with kisses earing a squeal from the baby who grabbed at his face with giggles.

“She’s always so happy now, we really missed you, why didn’t you tell me you were gonna come visit?”

“Figured it’d be a good surprise,” Lin points out, adjusting Victoria more on his hip. “Plus I was hoping you could take the weekend off from doing school work to spend time with us?”

“…How can I say no to those faces?” (Y/n) says leaning in to kiss Lin once more.

“You can’t, that’s what. And you don’t need to take her into the daycare this week either, I’ve got this whole week to spend time with you girls,” 

“It’ll be the best week ever then, it’s tough being apart, but this also means you can help with baby food duty,” 

“Ugh…why do we have to feed that nasty stuff to her? Can’t we give her something else?” 

“Yeah no, it’s fine, we’re getting the good stuff, though she doesn’t like some of the veggies…Betsy on the other hand…is loving the mess when Vicky here tosses something over, they’re BFF’s now,”

“Oh I bet they are, shall I order dinner for us?”

“That’ would be great, and we can let Vicky here show you what she can do!”

“Oh? What else can our baby do?”

“Well, she’ll show you her mad crawling, which she’s started to do,”

“Aww, I missed that? Why didn’t you send a video?” Lin whines.

“I was going to tomorrow, she’s finally getting the hang of it, and passing Betsy her toy, it’s cute!”

“Good thing we wrap before Thanksgiving, just a few more weeks of this,”

“You’re gonna miss Halloween though…hey we could dress up now?” she suggests.

“Yes! Let’s do it!” 

“Great, so this week will be deemed Halloween for us,”

“Deal! Now food is on its way!” Lin points out, having ordered it in between talking.


	66. Halloween in Early October

“Okay so what are we…oh my gosh when did you get her into that?” (Y/n) says with a small gasp walking into the living room where Lin was laying on the floor, Victoria giggling in a small bee costume.

“I thought she could be our little baby bee, and you are obviously the Queen bee, so I’ve got your costume there,” 

“…That actually is a good idea…does this mean you’re a worker bee?” she teases.

“Yup! We’re a bright bunch of honey bees!” Lin beams scooping up Victoria and bouncing her earning squeal of happiness from the 6-month-old.

“Go change into it, I got this cool crown with yours!” Lin pipes up as (Y/n) moves to go tug it on over her clothes she was wearing. 

Soon enough she had Victoria in her arms and started peppering her face with kisses earning a happy squeal. 

“There are my happy girls! And look even Betsy is dressed as a Bee!” he points out.

“We’re quite the hive aren’t we?” (Y/n) points out. 

“That we are, now take a picture with us, I want to share it when Halloween comes around.” he points out, “We'll share it with our families first of course,”

“That sounds fun, and I’ve got sweet baby cookies for this one to ‘trick or treat’ from the fun toys I’ve got.”

“ooo puzzles are always fun,” Lin says.

“Yeah, hide it in a box…and make sure Betsy is far away or she’ll end up figuring it out before Vicky here can,” she says shifting the baby a bit.

“I can’t believe how big she is, even now…I feel like I’ve missed so much,” he whispers.

“Hey don’t do that, it’s okay, you’ve got work, being in His Dark Materials is so fun, you love it,” she whispers, “And we’ll always be here, face time works wonders,” 

“I know, and I’m glad you’ll be coming with me to do Hamilton in Puerto Rico,” he murmurs.

“I wouldn’t miss that for the world” (Y/n) whispers softly. “Just like I’ll be there with you for In The Heights filming over summer next year,”

“Which will be amazing,” he murmurs, his lips moving to press against hers briefly.

“I can’t wait, but let's get through our first Christmas with a baby, that’s months away from now,”

“I hate that I leave again,” 

“But you’ll be back in what four weeks?”

“Three and a half, but even then it feels like forever without you and Victoria by my side.” he murmurs only for a bark to come from below, “Oh and Betsy of course, can’t have it without her, our puppy daughter,” he coos.

The rest of the day was filled with squeals, giggles, and baby cookies being found in creative toys.


	67. Home For The Holidays

“Alright baby girl, let’s get you all dressed up, surprise daddy when he gets home,” (Y/n) coos to her daughter as they got changed into matching dresses, or at least matching in color, that being a nice emerald green. “There we go sweetie, I bet daddy will love seeing you happy to see him,” 

Lin was due back in the next hour, having said he’d grab an Uber to get home as he didn’t want to interrupt Victoria’s nap time. But Victoria had decided to get up earlier so they were doing this.

It wasn’t much long of them waiting for the keys to start rattling and the front door to open, followed by Betsy barking and darting towards Lin clearly happy he was back. 

“And there we go, Betsy calm down, hi, yes I missed you too silly pup,” Lin coos, dropping his bag and tugging his jacket off to greet the terrier.

“We missed you too! Don’t forget us!” (Y/n) pipes up as she made her way to him watching Lin’s eyes sparkle.

“There is my beautiful partner and princessa!” he coos moving to embrace the two, peppering their faces with kisses before pulling back, “And you got all dressed up for me?” he says eyeing them up, “Gosh how lucky am I?”

“Very lucky, because I’ve also got your favorite dinner in the oven cooking right now,” (Y/n) points out as Lin takes Victoria from her.

“Wow, that’s why it smells so good in here, but that also could be the cinnamon pinecones you’ve got everywhere.” Lin points out as he makes silly faces to Victoria who was squealing and clapping her hands over his cheeks.

“This is amazing though, having you back here,” (Y/n) points out from the kitchen.

“Well I’m glad to be back, and I’m staying here, plus this princessa is having the best first Christmas she can ever have! We have to go see Santa and everything!” 

“I dunno…I hated Santa because I was terrified of him,” (Y/n) says hesitantly.

“What could go wrong with Santa? We can all sit with her, it can be a family thing!” 

“I guess so…” (Y/n) muses, “Fine, this week we’ll see if Santa is at the mall and do it,” 

“Great, now can we eat? That smells amazing and looks even tastier,”


	68. The Santa Melt Down

“Look Vicky, Santa’s over there!” Came Lin’s excited voice as they were in the mall.

Victoria did not seem so convinced as she shyly hid against (Y/n)’s hair, not wanting to be in the stroller at all and was clearly being clingy.

“Don’t be like that princessa, he’s great, and we’ll be right here with you,” Lin says noticing his daughter being apprehensive about everything.

“Lin it’s okay, we really don’t have to do this, I don’t think it’s going to end well,” (Y/n) tries to explain.

“Nonsense, (Y/n/n) we’re gonna do this, isn’t that right Victoria?” Lin says, still determined even if Victoria wasn’t reacting the way he had hoped, “it’s a tradition!”

“I still have a bad feeling about this,” (Y/n) says as they got in line, which thankfully wasn’t too long. “We’re still getting food after this right? I already did most of the Christmas shopping done… there are a few more gifts I have to get but otherwise, we’re good,”

“Yeah, we’re getting food, I was hoping we could go in and grab something from Red Robin if we don’t want to stay,” Lin says as they make their way up the line.

Though with each step closer Victoria seemed to be getting more distressed and hugging closer to (Y/n), the now eight-month-old far more aware of what was going on, and strangers were easily to scare her. But then again so were the central park ducks too, the poor thing would scream in terror when Lin had tried walking with her down to the pond.

As soon as they got up to Santa was when the tears started to flow and a cry came from the baby Lin getting a panicked look on his face as (Y/n) attempted to calm her down, to no avail.

Eventually, Lin took his daughter into his arms humming softly, which calmed her down long enough to get a quick photo, maybe not the best but it worked.

Sighing (Y/n) glances at him as she wiped snot and tears away from Victoria’s face with wipes, “I told you this wouldn't work well, but you didn’t believe me, Lin,”

“Okay, fair point…but it’s tradition, tears or no tears we got the picture!”

“And we’re not using it for Christmas cards, we’re gonna use that other one we took, you know the one with the silly elves PJs you got and with Betsy?”

“Right…that one did turn out better, but we’ve got this for her baby book at least!”

“Yup, no more Santa for you my dear lapine,” (Y/n) coos out having been calling her daughter bunny in French the past few months.

“Conejita” Lin corrects her making (Y/n) huff.

“No it’s lapine in French, I’m teaching her some French too,”

“And Spanish…our baby is gonna be amazing, knowing three different languages!”

“It’ll be fun for sure…but I’m sticking with Lapine, you can call her Conejito if you want to, but for me, I’ll stick with the French word for Bunny,”

“Alright, alright, let’s get food si?”

“Si mi Amor,” (Y/n) responds cheekily earning a peck to her cheek.


	69. 69 First Christmas

“And look at the stockings!” Lin says as he holds his phone up to the three stockings that were hung up, he was doing some kind of little Twitter video while (Y/n) was getting Victoria up and dressed for opening presents. “Shh don’t tell (Y/n) but her stocking has the best things ever in it!” he whispers before letting out a squeak when she walked in “shhh, later guys, happy Christmas or just have a happy day! It’s familia time!” 

“Du temps en famille,” (Y/n) pipes up in French, kissing Lin’s cheek and shifting Victoria, “But Lin’s right, Happy day today!” she whispers just as he ends it.

“Good morning mi princessa!” Lin coos taking the still slightly sleepy baby from (Y/n) “Aren’t you excited to see what Santa got you!?” he says excitedly showing the baby all the colorful things, their tree, though fake had the lights twinkling and the baby was totally enthralled and trying to grab it.

“I guess I should get the camera ready…you want to set her down so she can open things? It’s just the paper and she should be fine,” 

“Of course, but I want to take the pictures,”

“You are going to take so many, you are obsessed with our daughter,”

“Rightly so!” Lin pipes up as he sets Victoria down and passing her a slightly torn present so she could undo it herself. Squealing as she opened it, clearly more entertained by the paper made (Y/n) grin.

“Always the paper and boxes are more fun than the actual present itself.”

“Well, of course, you can do loads of things with paper! Be creative querida,” Lin pipes up having been snapping who knows how many photos.

“Alright, let’s get these toys unboxed…”

“No! I want you to open your presents,” Lin says with a pout.

“Okay okay, sorry baby girl, I’ve got to open mine…want to help?” she asks Victoria who just beams at her and makes way to start tugging at the paper.

Once it was opened she let out a small gasp, “Lin you didn’t!?”

“Oh but I did, you always mention these books are hard to find,”

“Well yeah, but I was going to find them online or something, you didn’t have to…is this a first edition…Lin-Manuel!” 

“I wanted to spoil you, you’re always writing the history stuff around these things, I figured it’d be nice to have the first edition,” 

“Thank you, it’ll help a lot with researching things,” (Y/n) whispers moving to kiss his lips quickly as their daughter squealed, clearly liking the penguin wrapping paper.

“Now it’s your turn,” (Y/n) says moving to give him a large bag, “I know, I’m not good with wrapping so, therefore, it’s a bag,” 

“Nothing wrong with that…now what’s in here?” he muses as he opens it. “Wait..these are like my?”

“Like your famous grey sweater? Yes, I gave up with you wearing it all the time, even if I got you other ones, so I got one of every single color they had,”

“…Why have I never thought of doing that?” Lin says shaking his head, “Gosh you’re amazing (Y/n)” he whispers leaning to press a gentle kiss to her lips. “Thank you,” 

“You’re welcome, now this one is from Vicky here!” she says passing the one present to him.

“Oh, I can’t wait! What’d you get me princessa?” he says digging into the paper to try and see what it was. When he finally pulled it out he let out a small cry, “Oh my gosh…it’s perfect!” he says moving to rush and scoop Victoria up into his arms twirling the baby around who let out a squeal. 

“I figured it’d work well with your keys, not too clunky,” she says as he holds the picture in a small locket like thing up to Victoria who cooed at him.

“I love it, it’s perfect and yes it will be perfect for this, I can switch the picture as she gets older, I adore it (Y/n),”

“Happy Christmas, let’s get Victoria playing with these toys that my Mama got her,”

“Perfect happy Christmas ever, and more to come, first Christmas down!”


	70. Happy New Years!

Most if not all of the Hamfam were at the party for New Years'. Thankfully for once (Y/n) was finally able to drink again, having gotten baby Victoria on full-on solid food and had a small glass of champagne. 

“Hi mi querida,” Lin whispers as his arms snake around (Y/n)

(Y/n) leans back into his arms, “Vicky asleep again?”

“Yeah, the loud noises woke her up…I’m anxious she’s gonna wake back up at midnight when the fireworks go off,” he whispers.

“At least everyone isn’t being too loud, and you put the white noise machine on for her?”

“I did, but I’m sure she’ll still hear everything,”

“I know, I feel bad that there’s no way to avoid it,” (Y/n) whispers.

“Me too, have you tried Pippa’s cookies she made?”

“YES! Oh my gosh, I am stealing her for sure, she bakes them way better,”

“And Daveed actually made some weird veggie dish, I was surprised,”

“I thought Emmy made that?” (Y/n) points out.

“…But Daveed said he made it?” 

“He be lying to impress you,” (Y/n) teases.

“Damn…what a crook he is,” Lin mutters with a huff.

“I could have been his idea, but Emmy made it happen,” 

“True, very true, ready for the ball drop?” Lin asks.  
“Always ready as long as I get to kiss you after it is,” she whispers.

“I love that part more so, and I can’t wait for the year ahead soon to me Mrs.Miranda,” he whispers.

“I know, July can’t come soon enough,” she whispers back.

“But first Hamilton in Puerto Rico,”

“I’m anxious about that, flying with a baby is hard,”

“I’ll be by your side so it’ll be worth it,” Lin points out. 

“True.”

10

9

“I love you,” 

8

7

“I love you too,”

6

5

“To a New Year,”

4

3

“To a New Year,”

2

1

Happy New Year

Lin leaned in and pressed his lips to (Y/n)’s, her arms snaking around his neck to tug him closer. Fireworks going off in a distance and everyone around them kissing significant others. It was all interrupted by a sudden cry from the nursery.

“Guess we should give a kiss to another girl huh?” Lin jokes.

“I’m sure she'll love her daddy’s kisses to make her stop crying,”

“Only if her mommy comes too,” Lin points out.

“Then let’s calm our baby”


	71. Airplane Fiasco

Okay, Airplane, we’ve got this, right?” (Y/n) says bounces a still tired Victoria in her arms.

“Yeah, we’ll be fine, there’s nothing that can go wrong,”

_____

Lin regretted what he said earlier as he tried calming Victoria down from waking up due to some idiot yelling a few rows behind them. “Shhh princessa it’s okay, only a few hours left, oh man why did you mama have to go to the bathroom right now,” he pleads. (Y/n) all the way in the bathroom was oblivious to Lin’s peril.

Even after trying to calm her down when (Y/n) finally came back and took her.

“Oh hi baby girl, I’m sorry I know it’s rough up in the air huh? Lin can you get her binky from the diaper bag?” she asks and Lin was quick to give it to her. Finally having Victoria settle down against her. “See? Lin, you stress yourself out too much, she’s teething and it hurts on top of the change might hurt her.”

“Thank you, I’m sorry, I freaked out, I didn’t know what to do, you’re the best (Y/n) seriously,” 

“You just have a lot to still learn about her, it’s fine Lin, you’ll manage it as everyone else does. She’s just grumpy right now too,”

Victoria let out a mumble as she snuggled against her mother while Lin watched on with relief.

“I still feel bad that you can do all these things and she doesn’t always trust me it seems,” 

“She does, she knows your her daddy, she’s just fussy and knows what she wants. It’ll be fine Lin, we’re spending all this time with you so you’re gonna be great at it.”

“She’s just so much bigger and I still worry she won’t like things I do,”

“She might not, but she’ll let you know, I still make her upset if I do something wrong, it’s hard to tell what they want as they can only cry to let us know,”

“Okay…okay…”

_-We shall be landing in around an hour-_

Once they landed (Y/n) was quick to keep Victoria giggly and happy, the baby clearly frustrated at not being able to move around much in the hour-long flight. “Finally we can run around!” Lin cries out, ditching (Y/n) and luggage in order to run up ahead.

“Your daddy is so so so silly,” she whispers to the baby who just coos and cuddles close. “Lin we’ve got to go check in with your dad and get into the hotel!”

“Right! I knew that…there should be a rental here somewhere for us…”


	72. Welcome To Puerto Rico!

“Oh my gosh it’s so amazing here,” (Y/n) says her eyes widening as they finally get outside.

“It is isn't it?” Lin says, Victoria in his arms having demanded his attention, clearly fussy and tired and wanting daddy’s cuddles.

“Lin this really is the best thing ever, thank you, I’m glad you get to do this, and I’m glad we get to share this with you,” (Y/n) points out softly.

“I know, and I’m glad I could get you to take time off for this, it’s going to be worth it for sure,”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, I’m kinda glad I’m taking the time off, I never used to take time off.” 

“And now we’ve got this amazing family and it’ll be worth it,” 

“Of course, I’ve gotten all sub-plans laid out and easy stuff for the students. But now it’s family time,”

“Best thing ever,” Lin whispers leaning in to peck her lips just as a car came up for them.

“Better get going, hotel and sleep is a required thing now,”

“After that flight, yes, that is what we all need.

________

“Holy shi…ooot,” (Y/n) says glancing around, “This is like a penthouse…”

“Figured to get the bigger suite and have more room for our princessa to explore,” Lin points out.  
“Okay fair point, that’s actually smart to do. She’ll be in here while you’re performing and I’ll be by your side either watching or in your dressing room,”

“Distraction, you’ll be my distraction,” Lin muses.

“Nah you never get distracted, you get worried I’ll notice your mistakes though,” (Y/n) points out, watching Lin set their sleeping daughter in the portable crib that was set up.

“I can think of a few other things you are~” Lin teases.

“How long before you have to leave?” (Y/n) asks softly her arms snaking around his neck.

“Couple hours…want to head to the other room and have a bit of fun?” he whispers.

“I’d love that…though the fact that there is another room might be a problem and a distraction of itself.”

“Then that’s perfect,” he whispers leaning to press his lips to hers.


	73. Don't Cry

“Aww you look so handsome Lin,” (Y/n) whispers as his wig was placed fully on. Victoria was busy crawling around the dressing room, tossing toys and trying to grab onto the chair to get herself up. She was barely wanting to stand, but other than that she’d fall.

However when Lin moved to lift up Victoria to show her the mirror she screamed and started crying.

(Y/n) and Lin’s eyes widen and she moved to take her, the baby hiding her face in (Y/n)’s hair whimpering.

“Does she..not realize it’s me?” Lin says sounding heartbroken.

“No…that can’t be…I don’t think…Vicky honey,” (Y/n) coos trying to get the baby to peek back out.

Victoria seemed to glance around until landing on Lin and starting to cry again making (Y/n) wince. “Okay…that is not fair. I love you with long hair, and our daughter hates it,” she says bouncing the baby to calm her down.

“She hates the long hair…dang it, I’m gonna have it the next few weeks for the show…she’s going to hate it for dress rehearsals..”

“Maybe if you sing to her she’ll understand? But for now she loathes it,” (Y/n) says just as Lin’s dad walked in having heard the commotion.

“What’s going on? Oh, that looks almost real, it’s a good wig Lin,” Luis says before turning to (Y/n) and Victoria.

“And…why’s Victoria in tears?”

“We think she doesn’t recognize me Papí,” Lin admits sadly.

“With the wig on…well that could be it…I’d love to try and help you solve it but there’s so much more to do,”

“Thanks though, we’re gonna try from a distance, she knows who I am by voice so she probably should be able to figure it out,” Lin points out.

Luis nods and moves to leave while (Y/n) and Lin try to get their daughter to realize it was just daddy with longer hair.

Even an hour in Victoria was hesitant around Lin, not crying anymore when she saw him, but wasn’t calm enough to want to see him, always hiding away against (Y/n).

Lin let out a small sigh, “I guess I’ll just have to point out my daughter does not like me with long hair,” 

“And that is horrible because I love you with long hair, I fell for you when you had long hair and was devastated when you cut it,” 

“You have a thing for long hair huh?” Lin jokes.

“Yes, yes I do, and if you grow it back she wouldn’t have been afraid of you,” (Y/n) points out.

“Too bad my other role had short hair I would have loved to have grown it out,” Lin points out.  
“Okay, have fun with rehearsal, I got to get this one down for her nap.”

“I know, I wish I could help, but opening night is in a week, we’ve got to practice all that we can,”

“Lin I know, I can't wait to see you on stage again, it’ll be so fun, you love this role and it’s for a good cause and everything,” she whispers moving to kiss him softly.

Returning the kiss he slipped his arm around her waist tugging her close only to pull away when Victoria let out a small noise as she tried moving away from them.

Letting out another sigh he pouted, “My daughter dislikes me,”

“She dislikes your hair choices, she’ll love you when you have it off, don’t worry,”


	74. No Wig=Best Dad Ever!

“I’m back!” Lin calls out before swooping down to the bed and grabbing Victoria who was playing with her teething toys nuzzling her. The baby let out a squeal and proceeded to hug his face.

“And the wig is off, so the happy baby is back,” (Y/n) muses from the other side of the bed as Lin scooted with Victoria closer.

“Okay so it must be the wig, dang, this will be hard for sure, especially since I’ll want to see her during the earlier before show stuff,” Lin says pouting.

“I’m sorry Lin, we didn’t know how she’d react, but at least she seems to be in a better mood now that she’s trying to hug you to death.

“She’s getting so mobile, I’m worried she’ll start walking too soon,”

“Maybe closer to her birthday she will. It’s still January,” 

“I know, I can’t believe we’ll spend my birthday here, best thing ever!” Lin says before giving Victoria raspberries.

“I can’t either, at least you’ve got that day off, it’ll be just us your family for the morning then big family stuff later,” (Y/n) muses as she watches her partner and their baby girl play together.

“Ready for helping with bath time?” 

“Wait I thought you’d already done that?” Lin asks.

“Figured you’d want to tell the story of our strange new ducky friend,” she teases holding out the new rubber duckie that was painted as the Puerto Rican flag.

Lin’s eyes lit up at it, “You found this today?”

“In the gift shop, Victoria grabbed at it before I could say no and shoved it in her mouth, I had to buy it,” (Y/n) says sheepishly.

“That’s my girl! We’ll get all the duckies in the world with flags all over them! And you’ll have a set from everywhere!” he says giving her a nuzzle to the nose.

“You two are so cute. I fall in love with you the more you interact with our daughter,” (Y/n) muses, “You’re such a great dad,”

“The best dad ever!” Lin points out.

“Sure, you’re the best dad ever,”


	75. Rehearsals and Sleepy Baby

Harmony held Victoria in her arms as they watched Lin and the rest of the cast perform the first run through with costumes. Victoria seemed to realize partially it was her dad up there but still gave a whine every time she saw the sway of the long hair.

“I know baby, but daddy is amazing up there,” (Y/n) whispers as she bounces the 9month old in her lap a bit.

Eventually, Victoria settled down and started suckling on her binky as Lin started singing Dear Theodosia and her eyes started shutting, indicating that it probably was best to vacate the rest of the rehearsals, as not to be a distraction.

Hanging out in the dressing rooms with a sleepy baby was easier said than done, (Y/n) had to be sure that it was quieter. Thankfully Lin finished up, and though sweaty made a beeline to hug her kissing her cheek. 

“Hi querida,” he murmurs as his arms wrap around her waist. 

“Hi. You were so good, you made our daughter fall asleep for Dear Theodosia,” she whispers back.

Glancing a bit to his side where Victoria laid in her makeshift pack and play crib he smiled. “I can’t wait for her to actually see the whole thing and understand it when she’s older,” he whispers.

“Me too, it’ll be neat. But I think In The Heights will be far more spectacular,” (Y/n) whispers.

“It might be too, but she’ll see both when she’s able to understand it.”

“She’s trying to walk already, can you believe it?” (Y/n) whispers.

“What?” Lin mumbles clearly upset by that, “She’s growing too fast,” he whines.

“I know, tell me about it, she’s able to push herself up to stand against anything, and then falls right back down, determined little bugger she is,” 

“You grow up too fast,” Lin scolds playfully as he pulled away from (Y/n) to scoot closer to his daughter, “Where have the months gone by?”

“I dunno, really fast and slow at the same time…she turns one in three months can you believe it?” she asks. 

“I can’t, but it’s been a good year, and I can’t wait until she’s able to run around and I’ll be able to spend more time,”

“You’re busy this year,”

“Our wedding is this year you know?”

“I know…remember my student when you first met me?”

“Isabella?” 

“Mmhmm, I kept in contact with her after she graduated, and she’s our wedding planner, she’s excited to start when we get back from Puerto Rico,” 

“Perfect,” Lin whispers leaning to press his lips to (Y/n)’s.

“I know, she’s the best and I’m giving her a shot, she’s shown me a few things she’s been able to assist on and I love it,”

“I’m glad you get to keep in contact with the good students,”

“Me too…now you’re off tomorrow for your birthday…what are we doing?”

“Exploring of course! I’ve got to show my daughter the fun places around here,” Lin points out.

“…that sounds like fun, but also a bit much,”

“Don’t worry nothing bad will happen!”


	76. Okay So We're Lost On Lin's Birthday

“I thought you said you knew your way around here Lin,” (Y/n) hisses as she pushed the stroller ahead of herself.

“I…I thought I did,” Lin says with a pout, his face was covered with a hat and sunglasses, trying to keep the privacy of their day to just them.

“Maybe we should just call someone, I’m sure-“

“No! We can figure this out, if we call and ask my dad to get us I won’t hear the end of it…” Lin points out. “Besides we’re spending time together,”

“But we lost the car Lin, we walked away and you said you knew where it was, but you don’t,” (Y/n) points out.

“I know…I know…not my brightest moment,” Lin admits making (Y/n) shake her head and move to kiss his cheek.

“It’s fine love, but how about we stop walking around and actually see where we are?” she suggests. 

“Okay okay fine you’re right…” Lin says though clearly, he was still pouting at his mistake he made.

“At least we aren’t in a rush to get back, we aren’t having family stuff until tonight,”

“That’s true…sorry our adventure took a bad turn,”

“Nah, it’s fine, as long as we’re with you anything we do is fun, even if it’s just us cuddling and watching some movie,” (Y/n) points out.

“I just wanted to share the amazing place that Puerto Rico is with you,”

“And you are, this is incredible Lin, I’m having fun, I just wish we hadn’t gotten lost in the process,”

“Hey it means we get to see interesting things,” (Y/n) says trying to cheer him up, “You don’t get to do that in New York for a birthday, look around at everything here, it’s so amazing and colorful,” 

Lin cracked a smile and moved to wrap his arms around (Y/n), “You know that actually makes it all that much better, best birthday ever,”

As (Y/n) wraps her arms and buries her face against Lin’s shoulder she lets out a content sigh, “Good, because I wanted it to be a great birthday,”

“Any and all birthday’s with you are the best (Y/n)”


	77. Family Birthday Fun

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR LIN-HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOOOOU” came from everyone who was singing, clearly some off-pitch while others on pitch for Lin’s birthday as he blew his candles out.

Victoria was curiously eyeing the cake in (Y/n) lap and without missing a beat reached out to try and grab it before anyone could stop her resulting in a squeal from the baby and a cry of horror from Lin and (Y/n) who were not quick enough to stop her.

“Oh my gosh…Lin…the cake…oh…” (Y/n) says with a gasp though missing the fact that there were pictures and awe’s going around.

Lin moved to scoop Victoria up and booped her nose, “Okay missy that wasn’t nice, it’s my cake, not yours, you’ll get a smash cake for your birthday.” he coos out, only for Victoria to press her messy hand against his face.

(Y/n) let out a small laugh biting her lip, well it may not have been conventional, but damn it, that was a cute thing to see. 

Eating the cake that Victoria had shoved in his face he hums, “mmm delicious mi princessa,”

Victoria seemed to like the response and moved to shove her hand in her mouth humming at it, her eyes almost lighting up.

“That’s her first taste of cake, we’ve created a monster,” (Y/n) says with a dramatic gasp.

“Nah that’s not true, right Vicky? You just liked it once you won’t go for more,” Lin says as he pulls her away from the cake, his mother moving to cut out the part that Vicky had grabbed. This resulted in Victoria whining and reaching back towards it, a pout forming on her face.

“Lin…we really have created a cake monster,” 

“I got this,” Lin points out moving to make silly faces to distract Victoria from everything earning giggles from her, which allowed for (Y/n) to clean the baby up. “See? I told you I got this,”

“Alright Lin-Manuel, you got this, but I still think she’ll want more cake now…so you better share your piece with her,”

“Wait..why can’t you share yours?” Lin asks with a frown, “I’m the birthday boy I shouldn’t have to share,”

“That’s exactly why you have to share because I deserve my own slice and your daughter clearly wants to share,”

“Now wait a minute that’s not…that’s not fair!”

“It totally is though-“

“But but but…” Lin starts to go complain only for Victoria to burble a bit and grab at his nose making him melt a bit, “Okay…okay I’ll share with you princessa,”


	78. Final Prep and Hamilton

Victoria still was not happy that Lin had a wig on during lunchtime and cuddle time before her nap. She was making it very clear that she wasn’t wanting to be near him and it made (Y/n) snicker a bit.

“It’s not funny (Y/n/n)!” Lin cries out as he pouts from across the room his daughter hiding her face in pillows on the couch in his dressing room.

“It kinda is though-she HATES the wig Lin, and doesn’t want to be near you because of it.” (Y/n) points out.

“…I wish I had grown my hair out, then she’d have recognized me,”

“And you could have but didn’t have the time, it’s fine love,” (Y/n) points out softly. 

“Okay…but since we’re still rehearsing the final touches I have to leave this on…I remember why I cut it in the first place too-“

“You get too hot and it’s a pain to untangle,” (Y/n) finishes for him.

“And that’s why you’re the best partner you know how I feel,”“I like you with long hair, so I don’t know what you’re talking about-“ (Y/n_ responds with a huff moving to hug Victoria as she had shuffled over to cuddle. “Aww at least I get the cuddles…” she coos.

“Only cause she knows you far more, I want to rip this wig off so bad. I want Vicky cuddles, they’re the second-best to her mother’s cuddles,” Lin says tossing a wink at (Y/n) who’s cheeks flushed.

“Shut up-“ (Y/n) mumbles as she shifts Victoria better suited. “She’s just cranky and tired, if you kept wearing the wig all the time she’d get used to it,”

“But it’s only for performances so she just doesn’t like it, well I’ll get cuddles tomorrow…”

“No you’ve got interviews, Jimmy’s here remember?” (Y/n) points out.

“Oh right…interviews…” Lin says with a pout on his face as he scooted closer which Victoria ended up tossing her toy at him. 

“Sorry love, she really hates that wig, too bad you can’t tie it back right now,”

“I knowww, but we’re rehearsing Act II right now so I can’t.” Lin points out softly.

“As for interviews we’ll be with you, you know that right?”

“Wait you will! Yes! That means I can sneak in cuddle time before shows and interviews!” Lin cheers pumping his fist in the air, which caused Victoria to giggle a bit.

“And yes your daddy is such a child sometimes,” (Y/n) says softly.


	79. Interviews And Late Nights

“Hi baby I know, I know but I gotta go,” Lin says as Victoria clung onto him, (Y/n) standing ready to take her.

“She’s so cute though-how can you say no to letting her hug you longer?” (Y/n) teases.

“Oh I want to hold her so much longer, but the interview is something that I really need to do…I promise Victoria I’ll be right back,” he points out bouncing her in his arms and giving her face many kisses.

The baby let out a small squeal at the kisses making a move to hug his face and blowing raspberries at him in order to return the kisses before (Y/n) took her.

“Don’t worry baby girl, daddy will be on the screen in a second,” she points out to the monitor which Jimmy Fallon was doing the intro monologue and soon was introducing Lin to it.

Seeing Lin on the screen made Victoria’s eyes light up and she made a grabby hand towards it, clearly thinking that he could see her and wanted to get a response. When there was no response she let out a whine like noise and huffed leaning back into (Y/n)’s arms.

“It’s okay sweetie, he’ll be back here soon and you can hug him and give him more kisses,” (Y/n) says as she bounces her daughter around a bit, wanting to keep her calm. 

When she listened to Lin light up at the mention of the two of them her cheeks flushed, “Gosh I love your dad so much, he’s the best man ever and so sweet and I can’t wait until we get married in a few months,” she says giving her daughter a few kisses which earned a happy squeal from the baby.

“I’m glad you think of me like that-“ Lin’s voice came from the other side of the room making her slightly jump.

“Holy shi-ooot, Lin what the heck, you can’t just sneak up on me like that!” (Y/n) scolds as Lin takes Victoria back into his arms nuzzling her. 

“Sorry, we got done and you were just talking out loud-figured it’d be fun to point out that I feel the exact same way. You light my whole world up, both of you that is,” 

“Thank you, I love you,” (Y/n) whispers moving to hug her family.

“I love you too (Y/n)” Lin whispers moving to press his lips quick to hers and a kiss to Victoria’s cheek.


	80. Do You Have To Leave Already?

“But can’t you stay another week! There’s just a week left of me doing performances then we can all go back together!” Lin pipes up from the bed, watching Victoria toss around her toys with happy squeals as (Y/n) packs her and Victoria’s things.

“As much as I would love to Lin, I only have so many vacation days, and I need to get back to my students. With how close their next test and papers are due I don’t want to come back to them not working,”

“They can handle it! You’ve gotten great subs before!” Lin points out.

“Lin…honey I love you, but I am firm on this, I have to leave. I’ll see you when you get back in a week….”

“And then I leave again to film more His Dark Materials…” Lin points out softly.

“Which we’ll come see you seeing as this one’s birthday is during spring break!” (Y/n) points out stopping and moving to grab his hands.

“I just want to be there for you two…”

“And you are. Oh my gosh Lin you’re living your dream. This is amazing-so what if you've gone a good chunk of the year? You take time to make sure we see you every day, no matter what. And we’ll see you again, and be with you during filming for In The Heights-“

“And we’ll get married this summer” Lin points out.

“And we’re getting married this summer. It’s going to be a good year okay?” (Y/n) points out squeezing his hands and getting a squeeze in return.

“I love you (Y/n/n)”

“I love you too…and Vicky here loves you so so so much” (Y/n) points out, and at the sound of her name Victoria crawls up making grabby hands at Lin as he lifts her to his lap burying his face against her small set of curls humming.

“Okay…I guess you leaving is just hard, I want to spend every waking moment with you two, you are my world…”

“And you get to do that, I promise mi amor, we’ll be waiting for you that’s for sure, but work is something we all need to do.” (Y/n) points out.

“You’re right…I’ll miss you though-“

“And we’ll miss you too…”


	81. Home For A Bit

“Daddy’s home! Look Vicky!” (Y/n) says as she rushes with the baby to greet Lin, where Betsy was already barking up a storm clearly happy as well.

“Hola mi familia!” Lin cries out Betsy in his arms as he made quick work to race over to (Y/n) and Victoria giving his daughter a kiss on the head and his partner a proper kiss on the lips.

“And so our few weeks with you begins, starting with you doing a diaper change-“ (Y/n) teases as they switch from the dog and baby.

“Darn…I had hoped I’d come home to a clean baby and amazing partner-“

“Sorry love, no can do, I’ve got your favorite food for dinner though-“

Lin’s eyes lit up, “Yes! You’re the best, come on Vicky the sooner you’re changed the sooner I can feed you and then have Mama’s amazing food!” he coos as he takes her away.

“Yup, it’s good for him to be home, I am so thankful he’s back, even if it’s just for a bit. isn’t that right Betsy?” (Y/n) coos at the terrier who grants licks to her face with a small laugh.

______

“Have I told you, that I would have starved without you in my life and without your cooking?” Lin points out in between bites of food. 

Vicky was seated in her high chair eating at small bites of food happily, while also making a large mess which meant they’d have to give her bathtime.

“I know I’m a pretty good cook, but you aren’t that bad in the kitchen Lin-Manuel-“

“I burnt the water because I forgot it….while also completely exploding those hot dogs-“

“Okay that was one time-but it’s not that bad-“

“What about the time I forgot the oven on because I was going to make you cookies? And went to go write music only to come back to black smoke all in the kitchen?”

“Okay that was really bad and it smelled like smoke for weeks after that, but still you can make sandwiches-“

“I burnt the grilled cheese! And the soup exploded in the microwave even though I followed the directions-“

“You really are helpless in the kitchen aren’t you?” (Y/n) says wide-eyed. “I forgot all those attempts.

“Yes, so I am marrying someone I love and someone who can cook and hopefully teach our daughter to cook way better than I can-“

“Darn right you are…I’ll teach her and any other kids we have to know how to cook and help out.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less of you,” Lin points out with a grin.


	82. Quick Update on Wedding

“Okay, so we’ve got the theme picked out for all of this, since you’ll still be here in New York we’ll go for that rustic look with the venue you liked-now onto picking flowers that match-oh good morning Mr. Miranda!” Isabella calls out from the dining room table.

(Y/n) and Isabella were going over more wedding things, and Lin was pretty much letting them have full reins of it. 

“Good morning Isabella…wedding planning?” he asks moving to kiss (Y/n) head and slip his arms around her glancing at the piles of fabrics, napkins, plates every kind of sample you could think of. “This is…a lot isn’t it?”

“No it’s actually not as much as I could have brought…there’s a lot more at the place we’re going but these are just samples,” Isabella responds as she lays down a few sets for (Y/n) to look at.

“Uh…right…this is…a lot…you two have fun I am going to take Vicky and Betsy on a walk…” Lin says as his eyes widen a bit more at what Isabella was laying out.

“As long as you’re fine with me doing this…I mean you’ll be there for cake testing tomorrow, so that’ll be fun right?” (Y/n) points out.

“Oh for sure it will be fun. I’m still sad I have to wait months until I see you in your dress,” 

“And that’s been picked out for a while. My mother is going to be picking it up once I get the final fit done in a month,” (Y/n) points out moving to kiss his cheek as he leaned down.

“Alright, have fun with…all these napkins and things…” Lin says shaking his head as he got everything to go.

“Right, now let’s finish up with this and go over the seating chart and invitations…” Isabella says causing (Y/n) to sigh.

“I still have to ask Lin about a few other relatives if they’ll be flying in and all that. My mother is going to stay here at the apartment while Lin and I spend a weekend away, then it’s back to filming with him. But we’re planning on a Winter Honeymoon that way we’re free from school and him from filming and all that,” 

“Sounds like a good idea-I still can’t believe that you chose me to help plan this-“ 

“Well you mean a lot in our relationship-after all you were the one who was purely happy about us getting together, and when you said you were going to be a wedding planner and event organizer I figured why not try and get you to help out”

“Which my boss is the best at allowing me to do it-“

“Because I refused anyone else, I said if I can’t have you I won’t be doing this with the company-“ (Y/n) points out. “You were my favorite student in a while, and I adore having you around. Even Vicky adores you. You’ve gotten sucked into this family too,” 

“Thanks, Mrs.Miranda to be” Isabella teases.

“I’ve told you, you can call me (Y/n) I’m not your teacher anymore-“ 

“Fine. (Y/n) now let’s finish this up so I can order everything!”


	83. Cake Tasting

“Oookay this one is Red velvet with a chocolate moose filling” (Y/n) points out as she moves to take a bite humming happily.

Lin frowns a bit but takes a bit anyway. “I dunno…it’s not…I just don’t think it’s the right cake you know?”

(Y/n) sighs, “Okay we can try a different one…what about uh that strawberry lemonade one?” she suggests. “Won’t that be a more summery flavored one?”

“But if we’re doing that rustic look-“

“We don’t have to, it’s not fully decided on that Lin..” (Y/n) points out, “We can do a traditional kind of wedding cake if that’s what you want?”

“I..yeah I kinda want that…not one of those naked cakes” Lin admits finally making (Y.n) shake her head.

“Gosh you should have told me this sooner, that’s fine with me Lin, really,” (Y/n) points out, “It’s not just my wedding, but yours too,” 

“Thank you…and I did like that White Chocolate/Strawberry Swirl Cake…” Lin points out. (

(Y/n) shuffles the plates and pushes it back in front of him. “What if we add a bit of raspberry filling along with it too?” 

“That…sounds really good actually…” Lin says with a wide grin.

“Great? So this White Chocolate/Strawberry Swirl Cake with a bit of a raspberry filling sounds perfect.” (Y/n) points out moving to kiss his cheek as Isabella writes it down. 

“Now all you two need to pick is a new design…” Isabella points out as the owner comes back with a book of designs. 

“That’s…a lot of them,” Lin says as he watches (Y/n) flip through them. She pointed a few out to Lin and he shook his head until he made her stop at the one he liked, “This one! It’s perfect.”

“It…really is, I like it, we’ll take this one, with that White Chocolate/Strawberry Swirl Cake, with raspberry filling” she says and they finished up. 

“That wasn’t too hard was it?”

“That was torture-and I’m good with not helping with anything else, I got the cake I wanted so I am good,”

“Good, can’t have you upset over the cake,” (Y/n) teases moving to kiss him as he kisses her back sweetly.

“I’ll see you in a bit when you get home? I’m picking Vicky up from my parents,” Lin whispers.

“Of course, just have to pick up the invitations and get those stamped and mailed out,” 

“It’s really coming together isn’t it?” Lin whispers.

“Yeah it really is, and I can’t wait to call you my husband,”  
“I can’t wait to call you my wife,” Lin purrs pressing his lips against hers once more only for Isabella to clear her throat.

“I hate to break up this cute moment, but we’ve got to pick things up before the print place closes-“ Isabella points out.

“Right! Of course! Sorry, Lin, I’ll see you when I get home. Give your parents my love! We’ll see them this weekend for dinner!”

“I will love you!”

“Love you too!” (Y/n) calls out happily.


	84. Off To Film Again

“I don’t want to leave-“ Lin pouts as he tries holding Victoria close to him. His flight was going to leave early so he’d be leaving after she was asleep.

“We don’t want you to leave either, but you’ve got to, you’ve been looking forward to this,” (Y/N) points out softly moving to peck his cheek.

“I know, but I’m going to miss you and her so much,” 

“And we’ll only be a phone call away. And you’ll be back just in time for this one’s birthday and I’ll be almost done with the school year-“

“You’re the best teacher you know that? Your students are so fucking lucky to have you,” Lin pipes up.

“So you tell me, but seriously Lin, we’ll manage.” (Y/n) says softly moving to lean her head on his shoulder as Victoria clings to him, clearly understanding to some degree that she wouldn’t see him for a bit.

“What if she starts walking while I’m gone?” 

“Then I’ll be sure to have my phone ready to go, she’s already standing a bit, toppling over of course but standing with help,” (Y/n) points out. “She’s gonna miss you, I think Betsy here is as well, she’s laying on your suitcase,”

“She is, isn’t she? I feel bad for her, she’s stuck with her crazy sister and mama,” Lin teases.

“Oh ha-ha, you’re the crazy one if anything. Banging on the keyboard in frustration…” (Y/n) teases.

“Okay okay, fair point.” Lin points out before sighing as the small family cuddle for a bit. With Victoria eventually drifting off. “I want to put her to bed,” Lin whispers. “Tuck her in and everything,” 

“Then go right ahead, then I want to give you a proper good-bye.” (Y/n) whispers as he brightens up a bit leaning to kiss her lips softly before carrying their daughter off to bed. 

“I’m gonna miss him so much Betsy, more than you,” (Y/n) says dramatically.

Betsy gives her a tilted head look making her laugh just as Lin came back to slip his arms around her. 

“What’s got you all laughing?”

“Betsy seems to think you’re taking her with you and when I said I was gonna miss you she gave that confused look,”

“hmmm,” Lin hums, “She’s not coming with me, and I wish I could take you all with me though, you are the best thing ever,” 

“We wish we could as well, but you’ve got work…” (Y/n) points out.

“But I’ve got four hours with you still…and our bed is calling us mi querida”


	85. First Steps Just as Dad is Home!

Glancing at her phone (Y/n) grins her heart pounding happily. “Vicky! Daddy’s almost here!” she calls out excitedly at her daughter who was leaning against the couch having moved toys up to Betsy and turned a bit to let out a happy squeal. 

She was so close to walking, so so close, and (Y/n) was determined to have Vicky walk to Lin when he got home in order to greet her. After all, they had been semi-practicing, not a lot though, enough where she was able to keep her balance standing and hopefully start taking those small steps without holding something.

The second the door jiggled perked Betsy up, but the dog stayed still as she was covered in toys thanks to the baby. Victoria was happily able to turn around and babbling soft sounds her eyes lighting up the second Lin walked in, bag being set down.

“Hey, I’m back-oh my goodness mi princessa are you standing!?” Lin coos moving closer toward Vicky as (Y/n) watched. 

Vicky determined to get to Lin on her own stumbled as she moved towards him, getting the first few steps in before falling into his open arms.

“Oh my gosh! Mi princessa you are amazing! Your first steps!” Lin cried out happily his eyes seeking out (Y/n)’s.

“Well pretty much, first steps in a row, she’s done like one step before falling, but first full walk forward!” 

“You didn’t tell me!”

“Wanted it to be a surprise, hello Lin,” (Y/n) says finally moving to wrap her arms around him and Victoria, kissing his lips a few times until Victoria whined clearly wanting kisses too.

“Oh I see, my princessa needs kisses from me too huh?” Lin says before making a jokingly growly noise as he peppers her face with kisses, clearly, his mustache tickling her making her squeal in bouts of laughter.

“Oh this is a beautiful reunion between father and daughter-“ (Y/n) says moving to join in the fits of laughter as the family reunited once more and caught up on the few months that they had been apart.


	86. Victoria's First Birthday

“Cake, streamers, balloons, presents, Betsy has a party hat, I have plates and food,” Lin lists off as he crosses things off the list. (Y/n) was just setting the last few things out as it was Victoria’s 1st birthday party.

“Lin calm down, everything is going to run smoothly, we’ve got the smash cake for Vicky, and a cake for us adults. And everyone’s coming. We’ve got food being brought by your lovely mother, and my mom is calling in later to say hi to Vicky. Everything is gonna be fine my love,” (Y/n) says moving to rub his arms and peck his lips.

Lin hummed into the small soft kisses before resting his head against hers, “Okay okay I’m sorry, it’s just our baby is 1 now!” he points out, “I can’t believe it, we made it through a year with her,”

“Yes we did, and even though it was rough at times-“

“Endless sleepless nights, diaper explosions, Betsy trying to steal her toys-“Lin starts to list off only for (Y/n) to cover his mouth.

“Okay a lot happened, I get it, but we did and she’s amazing, walking already and she’s close to spouting her first words, and we’ve got an amazing summer to look forward to with her.”

“Filming for In The Heights, our wedding, course it’ll be the best summer ever,” Lin points out grinning.

“Yes all that, it’ll be quite amazing to see it all.” (Y/n) points out softly as the two lean and bask in everything.

“It really will, and the fact that you girls get to be watching or partially watching it when you’re not playing and going to the park,”

“See? it’ll be good,”

“It really will now let’s get this party finished being set up!”Lin points out.

__________

Not long after the party was in full swing, with everyone from some of the Hamfam that was in the city at the time being there, to relatives giving the very excited Victoria lots of attention. The birthday girl was toddling around grabbing hold of people’s hands and asking to be picked up with grabby hands. 

Eventually, it came time to open presents, and clearly, there were ones, like the plushies that Victoria refused to let go once opened and other practical gifts like shoes, clothing etc.

When the cake was brought out it was quick for Victoria to start smashing at her cake clearly knowing what it was with a squeal and the sound of her happy babbles as she got fistfuls of frosting while everyone practically snapped a few photos wanting to keep it to be printed later. 

“We did good see?” (Y/n) whispers as she leans against Lin.

“We did, didn’t we?” Lin whispers back. “Bath time is going to be fun,” he jokes.

“Ugh…she’s gonna be so upset when we have to start cleaning her, she likes getting messy. Loves the playdo we made the other day, thought it was the best thing in the world,” (Y/n) mumbles.

“I got her bathtime, you can rest, after all this party wouldn't have been as successful without you,”

“Fine…I’ll rest, but if you need help don’t you dare hesitate to holler, you understand?” she points out.

“Yup, but I doubt I’ll need help, she’s not that upset when it comes to a bubble bath-“


	87. Bubble Bath Disaster

“I was wrong, you can go wrong with a bubble bath-“ Lin says as he moves to wring out another towel over the sink.

“You flooded the bathroom Lin-Manuel!” (Y/n) growls out her eyes narrowing. 

“I’m sorry! In my defense, I didn’t realize the water was getting that high-the bubbles were too fun!”

“You weren’t supposed to join her in the bath, even if you had your swimsuit on…which is weird by the way,” (Y/n) says with a small huff as she tosses the damp towel in the washer.

“I’m sorry, she refused to want to get in, and only did so when I stepped in,” Lin says.

(Y/n) lets out a sigh, “Okay…fine, but next time, either call me to help or sit beside her? She likes it when you’re beside her and plays with the duckies, then she’ll splash around and get happy again….now I have to do this load of laundry…”  
Lin winces a bit and moves to wrap his arms around her kissing her shoulder, “I really am sorry, and I’ve learned my lesson. The last time she had a bath it was fine, she just leaned into the tub a bit and babbled to her toys, now he's way more interactive,”

“It’s what one-year-olds do, they’re way more active.” (Y/n) points out. “We’ve got our work cut out for us that’s for sure. She’s never gonna sit still now that she’s walking, soon she’ll be running in happiness and chasing poor Betsy.” 

“Oh our poor pup, she’ll never be safe again,” 

“Wait until she starts climbing up, oh then we’ll be in trouble. I already had to order more baby gates and baby proof things. She’s been reaching for the doorknobs too!”

“Oh my gosh, you know I’m glad we changed them to the twist when we got Betsy,” Lin points out as he watches (Y/n) turn the washer on and it started its cycle.

“I know…she literally opened the door when you were in the bathroom, all I heard was a scream from you and I peeked seeing you there,”

“That wasn’t funny!” Lin says pouting.

“Yes, it was you even tweeted about it with a picture of Betsy who looked way too happy to be punished by having all the door handles changed to the twist doorknobs.” 

“She deserved it, I was in the bathroom doing my own thing-“ Lin mumbles his arms wrapped around (Y/N) tightly. “I love you, and I’m sorry about the mess,” 

“I know you are, and it’ll be fine, I’m sure it will, let’s just finish cleaning up…and hope she fell asleep on her own,”

“I highly doubt it, I never got to read her a story!” Lin points out, “I do the best fun voices!”  
“That you do, that you do,” (Y/n) responds.


	88. Anthony Is Now The BEST Uncle

Victoria let out a happy squeal as Anthony made her fly around like an airplane in Lin’s trailer while Harmony was off getting everyone dinner.

“Careful Ant!” Lin says as he glanced up from his computer.

“She’s fine Lin! She loves this, I am beating Daveed for best Uncle! That’s the goal for this entire trip-“

Lin shakes his head as he gets back to work, letting Anthony at least try and win Victoria over.

As Anthony and Victoria played, Lin snuck a bit to snap photos posting them online. Which was a bad call as it seemed Daveed just so happened to be on while he sent the tweet out.

Anthony glancing at his phone glared at Lin, “Come on! I totally am the best Uncle! Daveed stands no chance at this!” 

“I didn’t say you weren’t I just said you were a good uncle and that Jazzy and you are gonna be great one day-“ Lin points out.

“I will fight to win your affection princessa Victoria!” Anthony declares as Victoria stumbles to hug his neck babbling a bit at him. “Yes! I claim you as accepting me as best Uncle ever!”

“Who’s best Uncle? Because I think Chris has that covered-he’s gotten her so many plushies-I can’t keep up-“ (Y/n) calls out as she sets the food down.

“What!? Noooo!” Anthony cries out faking tears.

Victoria not only didn’t seem to care but was babbling out little sounds of “mmmm!” and started toddling over towards (Y/n)

Lighting up (Y/n) scooped her up, “Hi baby girl! Did your Uncle Anthony give you attention while I was gone and daddy was working?” she coos.

“I’m still here, crying, so no I’m not the best Uncle ever” Anthony jokingly wails which finally got Victoria’s attention as she squealed excitedly pointing at him.

“I see, yes your Uncles are all weird, except Uncle Chris, he’s at least normal…” (Y/n) teases.

“Ouch-straight to the heart-“ Anthony mutters as he moves to dig through the bags of food.

“Oh stop Anthony at the moment you’re her favorite because you’re here, and Chris is not. Whoever gives her attention at the moment is her favorite.” (Y/n) scolds gently whacking his hand, “Also that’s not yours, yours is in the other bag.”

“Yes, Mom,” Anthony jokes before wincing as she smacked his hand and glared at him again. “Sorry-“

“Lin come eat! You’ve got to help Vicky here eat her food tonight she's got mashed stuff and a bit more solid with cut-up nuggets-“

“On it! And Anthony is the best Uncle, don’t tell Chris or Daveed I said that he's gotten her to squeal and be happy more than they have-“

“Yes! Point for me!” Anthony cheered.


	89. Running Through Set

“No Victoria!” (Y/n) whispers trying to scoop the baby up from running away clearly giggling and happy that she was more walking and able to do a quick-paced toddle. “Daddy is working, we can’t run to him sweetie-“ she says finally scooping the baby up into her arms.

Victoria gave this sad little pout to her mother as she glanced back at where Lin was filming a scene and Victoria clearly was not happy about him being away. Having woken up from her nap earlier than normal and being in a bright mood.

“I know sweetie, I would love to go up there and give him a big hug, but we can’t, we will when they break for lunch though-“ (Y/n) promises her daughter.

“Hey what about me! I’m not filming right now, I can be giving out attention!” Anthony pipes up causing (Y/n) to let out a startled yelp.

“Anthony! Don’t sneak up on me!” (Y/n) cries out as Victoria lights up making grabby hands towards Anthony who gratefully takes her.

“Sorry, but I couldn’t find you two in Lin’s trailer, so I figured you’d be somewhere around here,”

“Well you figured right, and you’re spoiling her, she’s clearly taking you on as favorite at the moment,” (Y/n) pipes up.

Anthony gives a grin, “You know I’m now the favorite, I have gloated to all her other Uncles and now have them groveling that they can’t see her so much,” 

(Y/n) lets out a small laugh, “You guys are so weird,” she says before stiffening when she felt arms wrap around her and a small kiss placed on her shoulder.

“Hi, what are you two talking about?” Lin asks as he nuzzled (Y/n) a bit. 

“I thought you were still filming- Vicky wanted to see you, she woke up earlier from her nap.” (Y/n) says softly her hands seeking Lin’s out.

“Hmmm…is that right princessa? I bet Your Uncle Ant was trying to snag a picture to shove in your other Uncle’s faces huh?” he teases as Anthony’s cheeks heat up.

“You caught me-I just have to point out I’ve got one of the cutest kids cuddling with me!” he points out.

“I say save the cuddling for Jazzy,” Lin points out as he lets go of (Y/n) to take Victoria, “Ready for lunch though? Because I’m starving-“


	90. First Words=Chaos on Set

Victoria was clearly getting fussy, especially since Lin had gone off earlier without joining them all morning. “I know baby I miss him too, but he’s doing something really fun? Why don’t we go watch?”

She seemed to be fine with the answer and clung onto (Y/n)’s hand as they walked off. However the second she spotted Lin she pulled away. It was mid-shot too so Lin’s eyes got wide as he tried to get her to stop but it was too late.

“Dadadadad!” Victoria's little voice called out as she grabbed onto Lin’s leg clearly giggly and happy to see him.

Lin scooped her up and held her on his hip as the yell for ‘cut’ called out. “You…you said…she said! Oh my gosh!” Lin barely was able to speak.

Victoria not caring kept babbling at him with “dadadada” over and over as she clung onto him while (Y/n) rushed up to get her.

“I’m sorry! I thought she’d stay put, I’ll hold her from now on-“

“(Y/n/n)! Victoria said dada!” Lin cries out joyously as he moved to spin them around, thankfully it seemed like it was okay with the cute moment, even if they were in mid-filming.

“She did!? Oh my gosh that’s amazing! Darn-I thought she’d say mama first! She was humming the letter m for so long-“ (Y/n) whines.

Victoria giggled as she clung to Lin, making happy coos and babbles at him as he just stood there grinning at her. “Mi princessa you are so so so amazing-“ he coos peppering her face with kisses. 

“She really is, she is such a daddy’s little princessa,” (Y/n) points out.

“And as cute as this is-we do have to film…” Anthony calls out making Lin turn to glare a bit.

“My daughter said the first word ever! Let me enjoy this moment for a few more minutes,” he points out earning a cracked grin from Anthony.

“You can enjoy this moment later-we’ll sit and watch okay? You only have so much sunlight-“ (Y/n) points out.

Lin sighs and nods pressing a kiss to (Y/n)’s lips and kissing Victoria’s head. “Fine, resetting time!” he jokes as everyone shuffles around to reset the scene. 

All while (Y/n) sat in a chair with Victoria in her lap watching Lin with so much interest.


	91. Talking All The Time

“mamama! dadada!” Victoria babbled happily as (Y/n) let out a small sigh of being tired. Now that Victoria was talking more than babbles she was not stopping, to the point where if she woke up during nap time or woke up in the middle of the night she wanted their attention full on. Which meant Lin and (Y/n) were exhausted.

It didn’t help that the trailer wasn’t the most comfortable place to sleep.

Lin hummed a bit as he scooped Victoria closer to him, “Princessa shhhh, it’s sleepy time, not be awake at 5 AM time,” he murmurs, “even Betsy is sleeping,” he points out. The little terrier fast asleep at the foot of the bed, having been allowed into as long as she didn’t get on set.

“Please sleep,” (Y/n) mumbles.

“She’s still teething that’s why she’s up more,” Lin points out softly, “She wants cuddles and I can give them, but you have to as well.”

(Y/n) groans and rolls a bit to slip her arms around Lin and Victoria, her head resting against Lin’s shoulder and her arm around Victoria’s back. “There, family cuddles,”

“mamama!” Victoria squealed looking up from Lin’s chest to (Y/n) clearly happy about her being right there.

“Yes that’s your mama, now shhh, sleepy time,” Lin whispers as he tries rubbing the baby’s back along with (Y/n) who was already falling asleep.

At least this time Victoria’s eyes started drooping and eventually she fell back to sleep against Lin’s chest, clearly loving the warmth of him and her mother nearby.

“Is it wrong for me to want another one?” Lin whispers to (Y/n).

“After the wedding-then, we can try for another one,” (Y/n) mumbles sleepily.

“I’ll hold you to it you know,” Lin points out.

“I know you will, and I look forward to it, but for now, can we please just sleep?” she mumbles.

“Of course mi querida,” Lin whispers leaning to kiss her forehead with a content hum.


	92. Prepping For The Wedding

With Victoria distracted on her lap with a teething toy, (Y/n) booted up her computer to go over final details with Isabella about the wedding. Starting with the last bits of things on the menu.

“Aww, she's gotten so big (Y/n)!” Isabella coos having spotted Victoria who glanced up with a happy smile on her face.

“She really has, which is why I’m waiting to get that flower girl dress for her, I swear she’s a weed and growing so much that it’s hard to get her clothes that don’t last more than a week,” (Y/n) points out.

“Well then, that could be a problem. You’ve got the one you wanted right? Maybe if we get a size or two up it’ll be big enough. Or what we could do is get two sizes and return the one you won’t use?” Isabella suggests.

“That could work-can you add that to my list to do?” 

“Of course!” Isabella says tapping away at her own computer keyboard, “I added it in. Now onto the menu, this is your final chance to change it,”

“It’s perfectly fine Isabella, Lin and I agreed on it, so we’re happy. Though I do want to make it so that it’s got that fountain of chocolate still-“

“Do you want a cheese one as well? It’s usually easier to get a few of them, make it a fondue station” Isabella suggests.

“That actually sounds great-is that possible to replace that so we just have the dinner portion and have everyone just be able to grab the deserts and appetizers themselves?” (Y/n) asks as Victoria waves her toy around.

“Yes! That can totally be arranged-and since the invitations are all sent out we’ve gotten most of the all RSVP’ed in, so we’ll know how much to get.” Isabella says as she types things out.

“Alright so that’s food settled, and we’ve gotten flowers ready too?” (Y/n) asks.

“Yup I placed the order in for (favorite flower) and the bouquet will be ready the day before. It’ll look amazing with what you’ve picked out.” Isabella points out.

“Thanks, we make a great team-I’m glad you’re my wedding planner Isabella,”

“I’m glad you picked me and that you were the best teacher I ever had, this is going to be so good-“ Isabella points out.

“Just two months to go and I’ll be-“

“Officially Mrs. Miranda-(Y/L/N)!” Isabella says with a small squeal before coughing and correcting herself. “Sorry got a bit carried away,” 

“You think? But then again you were the one to push me towards him so that’s a reason to be excited,”

“I know! That’s what makes this even more amazing-“

“Thanks, Isabella, I have to get this one her food before she starts rioting, I’ll talk to you in a few weeks in person? Lin’s just about wrapped up here, and we’ll both come down for final touches-“

“That’ll be great!” Isabella says typing away, “I’ll schedule it and let you know!” 

“Awesome! Say by to your Aunty Izzy, Victoria,”

“bibibibi!” Victoria babbles out.


	93. Fiinal Touches

“I can’t believe it,” (Y/n) says in awe as she held Lin’s hands, Victoria standing against his leg clearly confused slightly what was going on. They were doing the rehearsal of the wedding, so she was decked out in a fancy dress, but not as fancy as the one for the next day.

“I can’t either, it’s been amazing and I can’t wait until I can call you my wife tomorrow,” Lin whispers as he leans to kiss her softly earing a huff from Victoria who clearly wanted her parent's attention.

“mama! Dada!” Victoria cried out tugging at (Y/n)’s dress, making grabby hands.

Sighing (Y/n) scooped Victoria up into her arms, “Hi baby girl, tomorrow you’ll be an amazing flower girl. But you have to stay with Aunty Pippa okay?” she points out tapping her daughter's nose.

“Pippa!” Victoria cried out excitedly, which made Anthony groan from beside Lin with the other groomsmen. 

“Just when I got to be her favorite Pippa steals being her favorite,” he jokes.

Pippa just gives a proud look as she takes the baby from (Y/n), “Sorry Ant, but I will always be her favorite, even if you got to hang with her most of summer,” she teases as Victoria clearly was happy to be in her Aunt’s arm.

Lin let out a laugh and shook his head, “Alright, clearly Victoria has favorites, but that changes from day to day, so don’t be discouraged,” he points out as the group wrapped up the last of the rehearsal.

“Now off to dinner before we part,” (Y/n) says sadly her hand squeezing Lin’s. 

“I wish we didn’t do that, I still say (Y/n) and I should see each other before the wedding,” Lin mutters.

“Nope, no way, you are not seeing your bride. Pippa, Jazzy, and I will be bringing Victoria over for you to see though-“ Renèe points out shaking her head.

Lin gave a grumble of a pout, “It’s just one look, it won’t ruin anything-“

“No Lin!” everyone pretty much cried out which resulted in (Y/n) laughing at him.

“Sorry Lin-Manuel, but everyone vetoed it, no seeing each other. You’ll see me walking down that aisle, and then I’ll try not to cry,” she whispers.

“That’s going to be hard, I love you,” Lin whispers back.

“Love you too,” (Y/n) responds.


	94. Diner And Parting Ways For The Night

Victoria was pleased with her dinner, chicken nuggets, and mac and cheese while the adults all had nice plates of food at the restaurant they were eating at. 

“Airplane Vicky!” Lin called out making a noise as his daughter squealed happily eating her food.

“You know sometimes I wonder who the real kid is,” Pippa whispers to (Y/n) who had been taking a sip of Rosè only to cough a bit and shake her head.

“Pippa! Lin can be an adult…he just does that so Vicky will eat, you’ll understand when you have kids of your own,” (Y/n) points out with a flush of her cheeks.

“Uh-huh,” Pippa says as if she didn’t believe her.

“I’d like to propose a toast! To the soon-to-be-married couple” Anthony called out clearly joking as Daveed and Oak moved to do the same.

“Oh no, you are not doing any Hamilton references,” Lin calls out with a shake of his head.

“Aww come on man! It’s the perfect time to throw in a few things, we have this huge thing planned for the reception too-“ Daveed whines.

“Lin let them have fun, it’s fine-they’re not hurting anyone by doing what they are doing, that’s for sure,” (Y/n) points out as she grabbed Lin’s hand squeezing it.

“Fine…but no one better record it, I do not want anyone pointing out that it’s silly,”

“Even if it was silly, it’s kind of cute too,” (Y/n) whispers to him as she leaned to kiss his cheek.

The rest of the night was filled with stories and chatting until it was time to part ways.

“Well, goodnight my amazing fiance,” (Y/n) whispers, Victoria already sound asleep in her arms.

“I will see you tomorrow, and when I do, you will finally be my wife,” Lin whispers as he leans in to peck her lips, which lasted longer than usual as the guys called out he was taking too long. “Alright, alright I’m coming!” he calls out before leaning to peck (Y/n’s) lips once more and press a kiss to Victoria’s forehead. 

“I love you, see you tomorrow,” (Y/n) whispers.

“I love you too, see you tomorrow mi querida,” Lin whispers.


	95. Getting Ready-Wedding Morning

Pippa popped her head in the room while (Y/n) was getting her hair touched up into cascading curls. “Wow, you look amazing (Y/n/n)” she responds. 

“How’s Victoria doing? Is she changed yet?” (Y/n) asks her eyes darting to Pippa’s clearly anxious.

“Don’t do that, don’t worry, Renèe has got her and is helping her keep her flower crown on,” Pippa says. “And Isabella is making sure everything is set up in the venue- my job is to keep you relaxed before the wedding.” Pippa points out as the make-up artist moves to start putting makeup on (Y/n).

“I’m so nervous I barely ate earlier,” 

“And that’s okay, to be nervous, it’s a big event and tons of people are gonna be here. But you’re marrying someone who is probably just as nervous too, but he loves you,” Pippa reminds her.

“I know, I’m just glad we’re finally able to do this. I can’t wait to just say I do”

Pippa grins, “And it will be amazing (Y/n/n)” she points out squeezing her hand. “Your dress is absolutely amazing, Lin is going to have a hard time not eyeing you up,”

“I want to see him, or at least talk to him-“ (Y/n) says with a frown.

“I can get him on the phone if you want? No face-time though! You are not seeing him until you walk down that aisle!” Pippa says sternly.

“Okay okay, no face time, I just want to hear his voice,” (Y/n) says wincing as the brush poked her eyelid a bit.

Pippa moves to get the phone call before handing it to (Y/n), “Hey querida, Pippa said you were nervous? Please don’t be, I bet you’re gonna look so so so beautiful, I am the luckiest guy to have you” Lin’s voice came over the speaker.

“I’m nervous about everyone watching, you know I’m not this big on this many people, there are so many people Lin,”

“I know, but it’ll be worth it, just keep your eyes on me when you walk down that aisle, and then everything will be amazing,” Lin points out making (Y/n)’s nerves die down a bit.

“Okay-okay I can do that. Renèe should be bringing Vicky over to you once we get to the venue-that way she can be around you, she keeps asking confused about this even if we did the rehearsal yesterday,”

Lin let out a laugh on the other end, “I bet she looks so cute, I can’t wait to get pictures with her after the ceremony. With you too of course,” 

“Course, it’ll be the best family picture we’ve got,” (Y/n) points out, “I love you Lin-Manuel,” 

“I love you too (Y/n)” Lin whispers, “See you at the ceremony-I can’t wait.”

“I know, I’ll see you at the ceremony, bye” (Y/n) says as she hands the phone back to Pippa who grins moving to tell Lin she’d take him to talk with Vicky soon.

“Better now?” 

“Yes, way better, thank you, Pippa,”

“No problem, better let this dad talk to his princess or he’s going to throw a fit,” she jokes walking back out of the room.


	96. The Wedding

“Okay everything is set up, you look amazing (Y/n)” Isabella points out as she checks off the last few things on her clipboard. “I’m off to make sure that the reception area is set up as well, and that catering is on track. But I wish you luck and I can’t wait to see it come together. I’ll probably be in the back lurking around, congrats again (Y/n)”

_______________

Everything was rushing around, Lin had Victoria close to him, the little one had her basket of flowers and was happily trying to toss them away as Lin held her, having thrown a fit about walking alone. Followed by one of Lin’s nephews as a ringbearer.

Then it was the groomsmen and the bridesmaids who walked over through the aisle and stood to the side.

Once it was time for (Y/n)’s entrance Lin was enthralled it was as if nothing else mattered than the woman who was walking down in her dress, his eyes met hers and his heart practically was pounding in his chest at how he got to marry this sweet, smart, amazing woman.

Once they got to the front (Y/n) moved to grab Lin’s hand and squeeze.

The ceremony went off without a hitch and it was time for them to say their vows.

“Lin, I can’t believe we finally got to this point in our lives, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. We may have done things differently, but I wouldn’t change it. I love you, and I love what we’ve done with our lives since I met you in that bookstore and needed help finding a very important book dealing with Hamilton. I’ve cherished the moments we’ve had together. The good and bad, the fights of course, but when we’re able to come back and apologize to one another and just sit on the sofa cuddling. That’s how I know that you’re it for me. I want to be able to do that everyday or every time we possibly can. I can’t promise you there won’t be times of tension, but I can promise you that my feelings won’t ever change and that I love you for you. I love you Lin-Manuel.” (Y/n) says through shaking breaths and hands as she had her paper in her hands where she had written it down.

When it was time for Lin’s turn he was already trying to clear tears away from his eyes before clearing his throat. “(Y/n) the moment I saw you I knew I needed to talk with you, when you were mumbling about trying to find Hamilton I jumped at the chance because well, I was pretty well knowledged in Hamilton. And the more we talked and the more I got to know you I knew I was in trouble. I spend months pining after you worried you’d never care for me in the same way. But once I finally took that shot, I was not throwing it away,” Lin points out earning a few laughs from their friends and family. “I knew the second I had you as my partner I was not going to let go. And I am so glad I did because you mean the world to me. I was so happy you gave me Victoria, even if it was rough, and I can’t imagine a life without you and her in it. And I forever will be grateful for the chance you gave me, a chance at being happy. I love you (Y/n)” 

The official said the final words and it was like a blur with (Y/n) and Lin kissing at the sound of “You may now kiss the bride”.

The second they were done kissing they were squished together close and beaming happily at the sound of “I would now like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Miranda!” as they walked back, with Victoria quick to grab hold of Lin’s hand not wanting to be left out.


	97. Reception

Right before the reception took place there were plenty of times for pictures to be taken. Many of the family of three, with Victoria being held by Lin as both he and (Y/n) kissed her cheeks while she cracked a small toothy grin at them. It was so pure that (Y/n) nearly didn’t want it to ever end. 

Isabella was quick to get them on track and going off signing things and making sure everything ran smoothly to the point where (Y/n) had to drag her away for a second in order to get pictures with her. “Breathe Isabella, you’ve done an amazing job and I appreciate you so much. You really helped and I sure hope this friendship we have stays a friendship,”

“Of course, I adore you, but if you need any party help, I’m the one to ask,” 

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind, also relax yourself and enjoy the party too, don’t stress everything is pretty much done and you’re good,” 

“Alright, congrats again Mrs.Miranda,” Isabella teased making (Y/n) grin.

___________

“Give it up for our newly wedded couple! The Miranda’s!” The announcer calls out as (Y/n) and Lin walks into the reception area. Victoria was hanging out with (Y/n)’s mother but was clearly happy as she had a plate of food filled with fruits that she just loved. 

As the reception went into more time with stories being told by the maid of honor and best man (Y/n) and Lin were practically cuddled up to one another laughing and nearly crying in happiness.

By the time they were dancing their first dance, it was the sweetest. (Y/n) had her head resting against his chest as he whispered things to her, only loud enough so she could hear over the music, but it would be clear on the video that they were discussing something so sweet. 

“I love you so much, I am so amazingly happy,” Lin whispered as they swayed to the music, both not much of dancers.

“I know, I’m so happy too Lin-Manuel, so incredibly happy,” (Y/n) whispers back.

“I love seeing the ring on your finger, and the one on mine just feels so right,” he points out.

“It does, doesn’t it? Best year ever isn’t it?” (Y/n) points out.

“Yup, the best year ever,” Lin whispers back.

Once the first dance was done the party really got started and the two snuck off the dance floor to just see the evening sunset on the balcony of the area.

“You radiant brighter than the moon,” Lin whispers as he kissed her shoulder, holding her close to him as they basked in the newly risen moon.

“I care to disagree, but your words are very sweet,” (Y/n) points out softly.

“You’re mother has Vicky tonight right?” Lin asks.

“Yup, but we pick her back up at lunch tomorrow, so we’ve got a night without her, the honeymoon is later once you’re done filming and I’m done with school in December. Whole week before Christmas,” (Y/n) points out.

“Sounds like a lot of fun, I wish I could have done it right after the wedding,” 

“No need to apologize, it’s fine, filming is so important Lin, plus with school starting up I need to get organized. I just wanted this wedding to happen in the summer, and instead of waiting,” 

“Way better than waiting, I love you,”

“I love you too, now dance, or well sway with me here?”

“Of course querida, anything for you,”


	98. School Starts Again

(Y/n) was running around gathering things she needed to bring back to school as Lin watched with wide-eyes. “querida, mi amor, slow down,” Lin coaxes her to stop as he held Victoria in his arms.

“I can’t! I have to be ready by tomorrow and I forgot where I placed a few things,” (Y/n) says with a panic looking face.

Lin marched up and tugged her pushing her to sit on the couch before handing Victoria to her. “No, okay, what are you looking for, stressing won’t make it any better,” he says sternly.

“Lin, I don’t have time,” (Y/n) started to say only to shut up when he gave her a stern glare. “Okay it’s one of the red folders and it’s starting with the semester, it has a few of the project examples in it,” 

Lin chuckles, “Did you look in the office with the file cabinet? Last time I went and made sure you arranged things for next year,” 

“Oh, oh my gosh I did not look there-you were in there writing when I thought I was going to look and I didn’t, thank you, Lin, best husband award goes to you,”

“Dadada! yes!” Victoria babbles as Lin scooped her back up so (Y/n) could go get her folder.

“I am the best aren’t I Vicky?” he coos to her giving her plenty of kisses. “And guess what you get to spend the week with me! At home, while Mama works with her students,” he points out.

(Y/n) let out a victory cry as she came back and shoved the folder into her work bag, “Aww I do have to leave you and her don’t I?” she points out with a frown on her face, “That won’t be much fun,” 

“Only because I’m writing things, and need an assistant to tell me if it sounds good,” Lin points out.

“Is sistant!” Victoria points out as she clings to Lin proudly.

“You are his amazing assistant sweetie-he adores having you as his assistant. And you know what else he adores?”

“Wat?” Victoria says wide-eyed.

“He loves it when you make drawings for him, and there are tons of coloring pages for you to color while he works too,” (Y/n) points out earning a cheer from her daughter who was clearly happy about coloring. It was her favorite thing to do. So much that the fridge was covered in drawings, and Abuela and Abuelo’s fridge also had plenty of drawings. Even snail-mailing some to her mother to have up. 

“She follows in my footsteps but with art instead of words,” Lin points out.

“I think that might be the case, and if so then she’ll be so talented!” (Y/n) says moving to peck Lin’s lips and kiss Victoria’s cheeks.


	99. I Want Another Baby

While (Y/n) was grading papers late one night Lin slipped into bed after putting Victoria down and tucked in. His arms snaking around (Y/n) as he read over her shoulder. 

“I want another baby,” Lin whispers softly causing (Y/n) to pause mid mark and look at him.

“Okay, like now? I mean we could certainly try,” (Y/n) whispers back her eyes searching his for a few more answers. 

“I…yeah right now…well not this second, but like you’ve got Thanksgiving break next week, I was thinking we could try around then?” he points out.

(Y/n)’s face broke out into a grin and she nods, “Yes, yeah let’s do it, you know we can start now after I finish these papers? If you want to help? I’ve got quizzes to grade over in that pile?” she points out.

She hadn’t seen Lin go faster to grab something for a while but he was quick to help, clearly, the idea of them trying for another kid, now that Victoria was over one, and clearly would be two by the time a new sibling would come.

“So we’re really going to do this aren’t we?” (Y/n) points out as she moved to finish up her last few papers.

“We are, and I’m more excited because I know this will be amazing, we’re at a great point to have another one, and it’ll be amazing. A lot of work, but amazing. I just know it’s perfect for us,” Lin points out softly as he leans to kiss her cheek before going back to helping her grade the quizzes.

“It really is, I was going to wait until Christmas to ask if you wanted to try again, but with this, I’d at least get through the year and won’t miss the beginning of next school year.” (Y/n) points out earning a grin from Lin.

“See? You say I’m a bad planner sometimes, but you really forget I’m good at planning things out perfectly too.” he points out.

“You are rather good at planning some things Lin, maybe not everything, but I’ll give you this one.” (Y/n) points out.


	100. Christmas Surprise!

“Lin wake up, I have a surprise I want to tell you first,” (Y/n) whispers as she kissed Lin awake Christmas morning.

“hmm? What is it?” Lin mumbles as he sat up confused a bit as he hadn’t even had coffee. “Did Vicky wake up already?”

“no she’s still sleeping thankfully. But I wanted to give this to you,” (Y/n) whispers as she passed a bag to Lin who sleepily moved to pull it out. “Uh, it’s nice? It’s a blanket. Does this mean I can go back to sleep?” he mumbles.“No! Don’t go back to sleep-Lin read what the blanket says!” she points out and he moves to unfold it. 

“Daddy To Be Twice over?” Lin reads out confused, his sleep aided brain trying to catch up. “Wait…twice over? Does that mean? Oh my gosh (Y/n/n) are we? You’re OH MY GOSH!” he yelled out it finally clicking as he drops the blanket and tugs her close to him, his hand moving to slip across her stomach. 

“Yup, I checked so many times the past few weeks-all positive, and even went to my doctor-which we have an appointment for Friday-I didn’t want to have it before you knew,” she says softly.

“Oh my gosh, best present ever, (Y/n) we’re having another baby” he whispers happily tears forming in his eyes.

“We are, and stop crying you’re going to make me cry and then we’ll both be crying, and if Victoria,” 

“Victoria is going to be a big sister!” Lin whispers out excitedly.

“She is, she’ll be a great big sister, especially since we got her the dolls to help teach her how to be nice to a baby,” (Y/n) points out.

Lin grins and leans in to kiss (Y/n) one hand still on her flat stomach and the other cupping her cheek. It was a great Christmas that was for sure.

______________

“Dolly!” Victoria says as she moved to carefully hold her new doll close in excitement.

“Well, there’s a reason we got you the dolly because you’re gonna be a big sister!” Lin points out with a grin. Though usually, one would want to wait until the 2nd trimester to tell people, it would be hard to keep covering the morning sickness with a curious almost 2-year-old.

“Big sissa?” Victoria asked confused still holding her doll carefully.

“Yeah, mamí has a baby growing in her, you’re gonna have a little hermana or hermano, like how your cousins have their own,” Lin explains.

“Hermana” Victoria copies Lin clearly excited as she carefully rocks her baby doll.

“I think she’ll be happy about this, she looks thrilled already,” (Y/n) points out as Lin slips an arm around her ruffling Betsy’s head as the pup decided to sit on (Y/n)’s lap. 

“I think so too, can’t wait to tell everyone.” Lin points out softly.

“After your birthday we can tell people if I’m right about how far I am,” 

“Deal-“


	101. Doctor's Appointment

“And if you turn to the screen you can see you’re little one right there” The doctor explained as Lin looked wide-eyed at it a smile on his lips.

“Look at our baby,” he whispers to (Y/n)

“Yeah they’re so small, but they’re their” (Y/n) points out with a wide grin.

“Do you want me to get the heartbeat?”

“Yes!” Lin says immediately, the sound of the heartbeat going around the room making both his and (Y/n)’s eye water.

“Nice and strong, I’ll print these out for you and we can schedule the next appointment for January,” The doctor explains moving off.

“We’re really having another baby (Y/n/n)” Lin says as he moves to help her wipe the gel off and grabs her hands.

“We are, and I can’t wait, this is so exciting,” (Y/n) says softly.

Lin leans over to press a kiss to her head, “We’ve got to tell our parents soon,” he murmurs.

“I know, but we can do that, after your birthday, we’ve got plans, Mr. Miranda,” 

“ooo that’s not fair, keeping secrets about my birthday away from me,” Lin points out with a pout. “You have to tell me now,” 

“nope, and if you keep asking I’ll let your mother know that you've been trying to wiggle it out of me,” she points out.

Lin’s eyes widen and he shakes his head, “No way, no thanks, we’re good, no need to bring Mamí into this, I can wait,” he says hurriedly.

After getting the print outs (Y/n) smiles glancing at them, “They’re so tiny, I can’t believe it,”

“Well we were actively trying, so I believe it,” Lin teases causing (Y/n) to smack his stomach. “ouch-okay I’m sorry that was not called for,” he whines.

“I’m excited, and I can’t wait to show Vicky these-even if she doesn’t fully understand,” (Y/n) points out softly as she slips them back into the envelope. 

“Same-now we’ve got a few more hours kid free-I was hoping to go on a date with you-“ Lin points out.  
“Sweet-talker aren’t you? Fine, but we’re picking up Victoria after we eat, I worry she’s terrorizing your parents sometimes,”

“Nah, they love her, she’s too sweet for them,”

“I sure hope so-now about your birthday-“ (Y/n) starts.


	102. Birthday Surprise Breakfast

“Good morning my dear husband, and happy birthday,” (Y/n) whispers as Victoria climbed up on the bed bouncing excitedly, and moved to shake Lin awake.

“mm? Breakfast in bed?” Lin mumbles as he tugged Victoria close who let out a squeal, “I think I’d rather just sleep with the princessa,” he mumbles. 

“no! Dada! Bweakfawst!” Victoria squealed out.

“hmmm, okay you’ve convinced me-are those? You two got me breakfast from my favorite place?” Lin says having finally caught the scent of the breakfast and moved to sit up.

“Yup, figured since it’s a big day we should celebrate-“

“You’re the best, and spoiling me. You know my parents are having that huge feast, trying to stuff me already?” Lin teases.

“Oh you know me,” (Y/n) jokes as she sits down moving Victoria onto her lap. “We’re all sharing by the way,”

“Wait but I thought this was my breakfast?” 

“It is, but that’s got a few more than just one person can eat, I figured it’d be nice to share a breakfast in bed, plus this one has been up rather early, she didn’t want to eat until you got food too,” (Y/n) points out.

Victoria had already grabbed her pieces of fruit from the smaller side plate and was eating them. 

Lin chuckles, “Okay, fine this is just a perfect way to have a birthday breakfast,” he points out leaning to kiss (Y/n)’s cheek and Victoria’s forehead before digging into the food. 

“And we’re heading over to your parents this afternoon, that’s where the real party is gonna be at.” (Y/n) points out to which Lin gave her a grin.

“I can’t wait, you kept it all quiet so I am clueless as to what exactly it is that we’re doing,” 

“Course I kept it a secret, it’s special and you deserve the best 40th birthday ever,” 

“Gosh I’m old-“ Lin mutters shaking his head.

“No you’re not THAT old,” (Y/n) retorts.

“I’m older than you and older than you Victoria,” he teases.

“Dada old-“ Victoria mimics making Lin grin.

“Well see, even our daughter thinks I’m old!” he points out.

“You’re still young on the inside though my love, such a child sometimes,” (Y/n) teases as she kisses his cheek again, swiping a piece of bacon off his plate.

“Hey, that’s mine!” Lin whines.

“Point-you are a child at heart and will never grow up-“ she points out with a grin.

“Fine-I am a child at heart, but I always will.”


	103. Friends and Family Know

“Okay calm down” Lin says as (Y/n) paces a bit, “We’ve done this before, it’s not something to worry about,” he points out.

“I know, I’m just antsy about it, you know how I get. And the bump is now visible if I don’t wear baggy clothes,” (Y/n) points out as she glances down. The little bump had formed, while she looked at it Lin slipped behind her and rested his hands on the bump.

“It’s a cute bump though, and you’re glowing, and everyone will be excited. We already told your mom on face-time. This is time for my parents and some of our friends that are here.” Lin points out softly.

“I know, okay, we’re good, I’m good.” (Y/n) says softly turning around to kiss Lin swiftly.

________________

Once their friends and family were finally at their small ‘reveal’ party Lin got everyone’s attention.

“Okay! (Y/n) and I have an announcement to make-mainly the reason we got this whole party together for you, seeing as there really isn’t anything going on in February and we figured it’d be a great way to announce this big thing,”

“Lin’s stalling, but we’re having another baby!” (Y/n) stated as she shifted her hoodie off in order to reveal the small bump. Everyone was quick to congratulate them and the women of course cooing over the bump. 

Lin’s smile could not falter as he stuck by (Y/n)’s side his hand carefully usually resting on the bump as they talked to their friends and family about it. 

____________________________________

“We’re gonna announce it on Twitter by the end of the month probably. Just want to go through one more appointment before really letting people know about it.” Lin reminds (Y/n) as the last of their guests leave. He leans to kiss (Y/n)’s head.

“Yeah just to be safe, but the fans already are so supportive, so I think it’ll be fine, my students are suspecting things, I had one ask me if I was doing okay since I seemed to be wearing sweats more often than my usual pants and button-up shirt-“ (Y/n) admits.

“Right you have that one that rivals Isabella in the caring department this year right?” Lin points out.

“I do, Rebecca is rather sweet, timid but sweet thing. She’s rather observant.” (Y/n) points out.

“Yeah, while I announce on Twitter (Y/n) is gonna announce it through the day to her students, as some are fans from what I gathered,”

“Some freak out over that too-it’s fun honestly. Especially when we get to the Hamilton and Revolutionary war bit,”

“Yeah because I get to be a guest and talk to them about it, but that also means I get to have you keep off your feet this time,” Lin points out.

“Fine, I’ll keep off my feet more, it’s hard though, I like walking around,”

“I just want what’s best for you,”


	104. Telling Twitter/Students React

New Tweet from Lin-Manuel Miranda: Hey everyone! (Y/n) and I have such an amazing announcement to share with you all! Coming soon this summer is baby Miranda #2 and we couldn’t be more excited to share that with you. Stay tuned for pictures and bump-dates! (Because you know I can’t help myself and I love @(Y/n)s Twitter bump dearly) 

(Y/n) let out a small chuckle as she glanced at the Tweet right before the bell rang, giving her no chance to really look at the responses, even after she retweeted it herself. 

“Good morning everyone, I know it’s early but we’ve got work to get done. But first I have an announcement to make. As some of you have noticed I have been shifting my wardrobe a bit, mainly because my family is expanding again, and I’ll more than likely be taking the last month of school on maternity leave-meaning,”

“You’re not going to be giving us our finals?” Rebecca said with a frown on her face.

“Well not physically, I will be writing them and making them for the substitute to give you, which means that you actually have more time to do the written portion and submit that online through the dropbox-“ she points out.

“I’ll give you the prompt over a month ahead, so you can fine-tune those answers, come on, it isn’t as bad as it sounds, not nearly as much as college students do. I’m not asking for much, but what I will ask is you put some thought into it. It’s not heavy weighted of course.” (Y/n) explains and further discusses it before they got into the lesson.

She did that five more times and by the time she got home, she was exhausted. But was greeted by an excited Victoria who was playing with her trains with Lin and her tiredness seemed to slip away a bit.

“Hey you two,” She calls out.

“mama! Twain!” Victoria called out excitedly moving to hug her leg before making up hands.

“I can’t pick you up sweetie, I’m sorry,” (Y/n) says as Lin moves over to pick their daughter up, that was the one thing she hated, the nearly two-year-old loved being held up but with the bump (Y/n) couldn’t do it.

“It’s fine, I got her,” Lin says leaning to kiss her cheek, “How was class? Did your students take it okay?”

“They took it okay, they were a bit concerned with how the final would work, but that’s months away I told them how it could go. I may scrap some of it between now and then, depending on how I feel,” (Y/n) responds with a small sigh.

“You’ll figure it out, we always do figure these things out,” Lin points out. “Now can we see some responses on Twitter? I’ve been dying to respond to some, I liked a bunch of them, and guess what?”

“What?”

“Twitter made a moment for us, so it’s got a lot of friends on Twitter saying congrats and how amazed they are, you and I, we were trending querida!” Lin points out with a wide grin on his face.

“Really!? Oh my gosh that’s amazing, yes let’s go look let me get changed into more comfy stuff though”

___________________

Once changed and sipping a nice cup of hot coco with Victoria snuggled to her side she let out a small smile at the sweet replies. Even some were speculating on taking bets to see what the sex was, “They’re so excited, I can’t wait to share small but a few things with them.”

“I may have said I’d give them bump-dates,” Lin admits making (Y/n) roll her eyes.

“I know, and while I do not like it, you can do bump-dates,” she tells him moving to kiss his cheek.

“Great, because starting tomorrow with you’re cute winter outfit you’ve got with the bump-“ Lin points out causing (Y/n) to roll her eyes at him.

“Okay enough on that let’s look at tweets and snuggle with our daughter,” (Y/n) points out as Victoria was snuggling against them glancing at the screen as if she too were reading them. But clearly, she was more excited about the gifs and images people were tweeting.

“Right this person is excited and is asking if this baby will get another Hamilton name or an In The Heights name?” Lin says glancing up at (Y/n).

“You know I wouldn’t mind using an In The Heights name-“ she muses as she runs a hand through Victoria’s hair. “But I think we’re good with Hamilton names, Theodosia is good enough for this one,” she points out, Victoria looking up excitedly at hearing one of her names. 

“Theo! I Theo!” she points out pointing to herself.

“Yes darling you are our little Theo-“ Lin points out as he moves to tickle her sides.

“Mama’s song!” She points out flailing about in giggles which caused Lin to pout. 

“Yeah I guess it is Mama’s song,” he muses with a pout making (Y/n) roll her eyes, she’d sing Dear Theodosia to Victoria when she’d wake up in the middle of the night meaning Vicky thought it was her mother who wrote the song, and would deny anyone if they said that Lin wrote it.

“This one here is just excited to have another Miranda who hopefully will be as talented at finger painting as Victoria is-meaning you posted her fingerpaintings?” (Y/n) says raising an eyebrow at Lin’s sheepish face.

“Her art is amazing, she does great things with her art,” he points out. “This one says it’ll be fun hearing more about how much big sister Victoria likes the baby,” 

That was the rest of their night, reading tweets and sometimes responding to them with smiles on their faces.


	105. March-Lockdown

“Hey Lin? I just got an email from Vicky’s daycare they’re shutting it down-“ (Y/n) says as Lin glances up holding a finger out as he was on the phone mumbling.

Once the phone call was over he let out a sigh, “And Broadway is being shut down too.”

“And my school more than likely is next…” (Y/n) says a frown forming on her face as Lin moved to her side kissing her cheek.

“We’ll figure it out, you’ve got plenty of things that can be submitted online,”

“But it’ll be different, and hard for the students, I don’t know if some of them have laptops-let alone a good solid internet,” she whispers back. “This is going to be tough…”

“And it’ll be okay…don’t stress too much, it’s not good for you or this one,” Lin points out his hand moving to the bump as (Y/n) sighs.

“Okay…but for this to work you’re going to have to watch Victoria while I’m in class-“ Just before (Y/n) finished her laptop with her school email open started dinging like crazy. “Yup officially shutting down campus-but they’re giving us an extra week to figure everything to remote-“ (Y/n) says with a groan. 

“Hey, no, not right now. Right now you need to stop and take a step back, tomorrow you can figure out everything,” Lin argues making (Y/n) glare at him.

“Lin, my students need to come first right now-“

“No, no,” Lin says moving to try and shut her laptop. “Right now we need to explain to Victoria she can’t see her friends at daycare and that we need to figure out how we’re gonna do this.” 

“Lin!” (Y/n) says frustratedly. “I can’t watch her all the time, If I have to figure out how to balance everything. Seeing as we need to be careful, and Victoria is always about,”

“Well then let’s figure this out okay? Just no yelling,” Lin says which only made (Y/n) huff at him. 

“I’m only yelling because I’m upset and it’s not at you it’s at the situation. I just…I have to figure this all out and I’m trying not to freak out.

Lin’s arms wrapped around her and his chin rested against her head, “Okay, okay, then let’s just go cuddle our daughter and make a good dinner. We can solve this more tomorrow. I’m serious about solving it tomorrow, you don’t need the stress today.”

“I…but my students,”

“Will still be waiting tomorrow for an answer, and I’m sure the school district will be figuring everything out too…but for now, I need you to calm down and not over stress, because this little one needs you to keep calm” he points out his hand resting to the bump making (Y/n) sigh.

“Okay…but I am free to stress a bit tomorrow and get in touch with students…perhaps I can have you set up a way to do a virtual lecture video or something of the sort…I’ll have to see what resources I’ve got. I can always do-“

She was cut off by Lin’s hand over her mouth and a stern look on his face. “No, no more thinking, tomorrow we are going to solve this together okay? But for now, I think Victoria needs our attention…and so does dinner.”


	106. March-Adjusting

“Okay, so we’ve got this handy schedule that I made…Victoria is going to have to sit with me a few times so you get a break from her…but I think I can manage her…” (Y/n) points out with a sigh. “I’ve gotten her so many coloring books to do, and she’s got her mini worksheets and a few other things…”

“Calm down we’ll figure it out, if this doesn’t work then we can change it up,” Lin says with a sigh. Sure he had work to do, but (Y/n)’s teaching was going to take most of the day.

“Well it’ll be a bit easier, I’m just going to have them do what we’ve been doing in class. Discuss their sources we’ve been reading but this time in breakout rooms instead of small groups…and I’ll pop in them...once I figure it out more clearly,” (Y/n) points out with a sigh.

“Yeah you’re doing okay…you’ve got this, you’re an amazing teacher and oh I forgot I got a text from Isabella she said to wish you luck and to remind you that you’re a great teacher.”

“Remind me to send her a card, she's the best,” (Y/n) points out softly.

“She is, now go help your students out by explaining everything a dozen times,” Lin jokes making (Y/n) roll her eyes and kiss his cheek. 

“Don’t pound on your keyboard too much music-man, the soundproof foam hasn’t gotten here yet, and you don’t want to spoil anything to my students, because you know they would very much so adore it and want to leak it very quickly,”

Lin gave a huff and pout, “I know-I know-I can’t believe they did that one year when I forgot that they could hear through your classroom door,” he points out having been showing a demo of something to (Y/n) and the students were overly excited and Twitter blew up about it.

“Yes, now let me start my class, go be a good dad, there’s a new set of playdoh if you want to get a bit messy with her, and plenty of trains to play in the living room…we might have to build her birthday present earlier though,” she muses.

“The train table! Ooo can I build it! Can I?” Lin asks with wide eyes.

“Not today but if she does get bored maybe this weekend set it up,” (Y/n) points out softly. “See you after my classes,” she says.

“You’ll do great, you’re figuring it out and those videos are fun to make with you,”

“Yeah I know-the students seem to enjoy us ‘acting out’ some of the source material we’ve got. Makes it more fun. But that was an example I was hoping they could do videos as an option for a final project.”

“Ooo that might be fun to do,” 

“Maybe, but we’ll see how they feel-bye got to go,”

“Love you!”

“Love you too!”


	107. Virtual Birthday

“no! No no no no no!” Victoria cried out, her eyes watering when Lin tried to calm her down. 

“I know princessa, but we can’t leave the house, and you’ll see your friends on the computer,” he tries only earning more cries and upset words from their daughter.

(Y/n) let out a small sigh as she rested her head on the counter, the cake was in the oven, as their usual baker said they were trying to figure things out, and Victoria was rather upset she couldn’t even see Abuela or Abuelo on anything but the computer screen. Terrible-twos started and it was getting worse.

“Victoria Sophia Theodosia Miranda,” Lin says sternly as he moved to sit her on his lap, “I know you want to see everyone, but we can’t princessa, I love you sweetie and we’ll see them just here. But you still have your presents from Mama and I, and Abuelo and Abuela have sent their presents and they’re here too. You get to open them with them just they won’t be here,” he tries to explain to the teary-eyed two-year-old.

Victoria let out a whine as she gripped at his shirt her face hiding in his chest as she cried while (Y/n) got the cake out moving to try and get it to cool in the fridge. 

“He’s right baby,” (Y/n) said as she moved to rub her daughters back. “It may be a little different but we’ll still see them and you can hug daddy and me when you get the presents. It’ll be only for a little while okay? I’m sure we’ll see them pretty soon,” she points out. 

It hurt both her and Lin to see Victoria clearly upset about not seeing everyone, even the small video chats with other parents in order to form the ‘Toddler chat’ as they called it, wasn’t enough as the toddler was clearly frustrated and confused about the whole situation.

Eventually it seemed Victoria calmed herself down as she drifted off into her nap making both parents sigh in relief.   
“That is hard, I just hope she’s better later for the party,” (Y/n) points out.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, my parents pointed out they’d be there, and your mom already is going to join. My sister and her kids will as well,” Lin points out as he kisses her forehead, “I’ll put her in her bed, you just breathe and sit down, you’re strssing over this too much,”

“I just want her birthday to be okay, it’s a sucky situation but it’s happening and we’re figuring it out. You’ve worked out school, not ideal but you’ve got it down. Now just figuring out this one's birthday and yours,” Lin points out softly as he moves to get up to put Victoria to her bed.

________________

Once the virtual party was in full swing Victoria was in a much better mood she wasn’t happy she couldn’t hug everyone, but at least seeing them seemed to do something as she was giggling and smiling as she talked to everyone in small bouts. Eventually leading to opening the few presents she had. Not that she cared, all she cared about was ripping the paper and the boxes mostly.

She was really thrilled when she got more trains from Lin’s parents and a train conductor set for herself from (Y/n)’s mother her eyes sparkling in joy as she forced Lin to open it right on spot and put it on over her party dress.

(Y/n) felt Lin’s arms wrap around her and rest on the bump and his chin on her shoulder, “Okay so this worked out pretty well didn’t it?” he whispers.   
“I like to think so, even if the cake was sort of a disaster, I gave up and stuck her trolls on it,” (Y/n) points out.

“Not my fault she loves Ant’s character,” Lin points out with a pout on his lips. 

“Ham fam chat is tonight right?” (Y/n) points out.

“mmhmm, and Ant, Daveed and Chris said they sent Vicky presents but it could take a few days to arrive,”

“They spoil her too much,” 

“That they do, but they’re in fighting for best Uncle you know that, and Ant is winning because all Victoria wants to do is watch Trolls 2,” 

“But she just likes his part in it, so he’s clearly in the win.” (Y/n) points out as Victoria called out to the two of them wanting to eat her cake now.

It wasn’t an ideal birthday but they were managing it for sure.


	108. HamFam Birthday Wishes

“Unca Ant! Unca Ant! Anny Jazzy!” Victoria called out excitedly as she spotted the two of them first in the Zoom they had going.

“Hey Birthday girl!” Anthony calls out as he waves, “Hope you had a fun day!” 

Just hearing that set Victoria off on an excited explanation of what she had, she was still in her conductor costume and was happy to point it out even as others joined, which quickly distracted her as her pseudo Aunts and Uncles appeared on the screen. 

The family of three-nearly four was seated on the bed, the laptop on a tray where Victoria was front and center clearly enjoying seeing people she hadn’t seen in months, and though she tried to hug the screen which made everyone nearly melt she was pouting when she couldn’t hug them.

Though eventually, Victoria fell asleep and (Y/n) held her as Lin and the rest of them all started talking. 

“We might be getting Hamilton sooner than we think-“ Lin points out.

“Wait really? You serious?” Came Anthony’s voice clearly excited about it.

“It’s not a solid thing yet! But it might be within the next few months, we’re seeing that maybe we can do it, but it’s again not solid-I’d be thrilled of course. Since everyone could use a bit of a boost of excitement, and all that.” Lin points out.

“I’d love to see it again too-though I doubt Victoria will like it again, she despised you with long hair, but it sure would be fun to watch it back again,” 

“It was a few weeks after we got together I think right?” Lin points out softly his eyes sparkling.

“Something like that, You were really happy, tired but happy about it.”

“It’s weird to think that was only four years ago right?” came the collective sound from everyone agreeing.

“Yeah…anyway…” Lin says moving on to talk about other things as the rest of the call was filled with everyone just catching up and having a bit of fun together.


	109. Prepping for Maternity Leave

“Alright guys, we’re this close to finishing! We’ve got this, the AP test may be different but we’ll get through it, we’ve gotten through everything and I’ve gotten you those sample ones,”

“Mama! Mama!” Victoria’s voice called out as she moved to climb onto the bed with Lin following with wide eyes.

“And I guess we have a small visitor, sorry guys,”

“No problem Mrs.Miranda!” Came a few of her students as she moved to turn her camera and mic off. 

“Hi sweetie, I’m in class why don’t you go hang with daddy more?” 

“No! Wanna be with you!” Victoria pouted her arms crossing her chest as she sat on the bed.

“Please? He seems ready to play trains with you, got his own conductor hat on as well? Or how about cowboys? He’s got his Lee hat somewhere here,” 

“No Lee! No daddy! Want Mama!” Victoria says with a huff.

“Okay okay…what if Daddy sees if Abuela and Abuelo can talk?” (Y/n) suggests as she glances at her computer. “Just for twenty more minutes then you and I can play,”

“hmmm” Victoria seems to think for a second before nodding and getting up.

“Yup, off to face time Abuelo and Abuela Vicky,” Lin says shooting (Y/n) a smile as she rolled her eyes and waved at him.

“Right, okay back to what I was saying, it may be different, but you’ve got this you guys.” (Y/n) says before diving more into her questions for students about the AP tests.

____________

“Last class is done, and your child is kicking my bladder Lin-Manuel.” (Y/n) grumbles as she waddles over to sit on the couch with him while Victoria looks up from the phone where Luis was talking to her. 

“Abuelo! Mama! Look! Abuelo!” Victoria says as she moves to climb up and share Lin’s phone with (Y/n)

“Yes I see! Hi Abuelo! How are you?” (Y/n) says as Victora leans into her arm.

“I’m doing great, and I can see Vicky’s doing great and the baby is too?” Luis asks, “Well and Lin, he seems to be doing fine” he jokes as Lin gave a huff as if he was forgotten.

“We’re all doing great, stressing about school,”

“Which you shouldn’t be doing much, she goes on maternity leave once AP tests are given, pushing herself back a week which is something she shouldn’t have done,” Lin pipes up.

“I just wanted my students to do well, which means a bit more effort because things are crazy,” (Y/n) points out.

Lin sighs and nods, but clearly, he was frustrated too about it. Eventually, Victoria grew bored and proceeded to attempt to get them to stop talking and kept saying bye to the phone and handing it back to Lin until her parents said their own byes and hung up.

“Alright what should we play?” 

“Twains!” Victoria said rushing to get everything to play. It was nice, even if she was getting antsy being stuck at the house most of the week.


	110. AP Disaster

As (Y/n) paced the floor her laptop wide open and on the coffee table in the living room, Victoria colored peacefully. Lin was glancing at her with a bit of worry in his eyes. 

“You know maybe you should sit down…the doctor did tell you to take it easy…” he points out. “And you technically start maternity leave this week…”

“Lin! I can’t just sit down, most of my students are in the middle of an AP test…and I’ve been seeing how much of a mess up it has been online, and I’m worried some of them won’t have their papers submitted and and and…”

“Calm down!” Lin says darting up and moving to tug her hands forcing her to sit down. “You’ve got an hour before things get messed up, and maybe they fixed it, don’t worry too much, “ he points out softly.

“Too much, Lin! I…this is important to my students, and if something happens and they can’t fix it or get it sent in…” (Y/n) says only for Lin to squeeze her hand.

“They mentioned something about emailing it if the initial response didn’t work, please don’t worry it’s not good for you or for the little one,” he murmurs softly.

(Y/n) let out a small sigh and lays her head against Lin’s shoulder as he shifted to wrap his arms around her, his own work forgotten as his wife needed some sort of comfort and try to relieve stress. 

“Okay, you’re right…I just worry, I have their zoom in an hour and we’re gonna discuss not the test but how the experience was, I always get a bit anxious about how well they do, and this whole situation isn’t the most ideal one,”

“They’re gonna be fine…They’re smart kids, they were quick to answer my questions when I hopped on the other week with you to help out.” he points out rubbing her back as he held her. 

Somehow noticing their cuddled forms Victoria decided she too wanted to be included and moved to climb and snuggle between the two, her arms wrapping a bit around the bump giggling and whispering things to it, earning a few kicks making (Y/n) hum a bit.

“More kicking?” Lin asks his eyes lighting up at the sight of Victoria clearly giggling and poking spots where the baby had kicked.

“Yeah, you’re right though, about the whole I need to calm down, this one has been telling me that too, guess it finally sink in,” she says glancing up at Lin.

“Maternity leave is just around the corner,”

“Doesn’t mean I won’t be doing work-I have to make the lesson plans and meetings but it’s almost done…plus my birthday is soon,”

“And I’m getting that arranged, don’t worry too much okay?” Lin says with a nod, “Just don’t sneak a peek on Twitter please? I’ve been having help and it’s a surprise.”

“Well if you say so-fine…but I’ll still post those journal articles daily as I do-gotta let my students do their extra credit for the end of the year…just wish I could give them all a pizza party like we usually do after AP tests,” she says with a sigh.

“Maybe next year…don’t worry okay?” Lin whispers. 

“Maybe-“(Y/n) says and soon she was glancing at her email biting her lip as the emails started coming in that only a handful had to do the alternative method to submit their work making her sigh. 

“That’s good though? That only like four had an issue?” Lin points out.

“But it’s still four when there shouldn’t have been any issue of submitting it,” she points out with a groan. “I’ll discuss it with them, hopefully, it went through and everything,”

“Well, now we can eat lunch! Who wants a sandwich!” Lin called out.

“Me!” came Victoria’s excited voice, “Cheesy grill!” she demanded as Lin scooped her up.

“Grilled cheese it is! You want one Mama?” he asks.

“Yes, please! As long as you get soup with it too-“

“I can do that! Let’s go mi princessa! Off to make lunch!”


	111. (Y/n)'s Birthday

“Okay I think I set the meeting up, oh my gosh, Lin why are there like dozen of flowers?” (Y/n) says as she came out from the office space. 

“Well it’s your birthday…and they’re not all from me! I mean I wish, could you imagine? Giving you hundreds of flowers to you as a present?” Lin teases. “No I think some are from my parents, and from like Pippa, Ant, and Jazzy, a few other people here and there,” Lin admits as (y/n) walks over.

“Well I’ll be writing thank yous for sure,” (y/n) says as she moves to sniff at a few of them humming in delight. “This is a great start at least-“ she points out.

“Well you were supposed to sleep in,” Lin pipes up. “I had breakfast on the way from your favorite diner, but both you and Vicky got up before it arrived.” 

“Aww such an amazing husband, no your child is kicking me, so I couldn’t sleep anymore.” (Y/n) admits as Lin darts to her side dropping to rest his hands on her belly.

“Baby please calm down and stop kicking Mommy, she really needs the sleep, she’s been finishing up her work and doing sub plans. Today is her birthday, and you should let her have a great day.” Lin points out to the bump. The only problem was the more he talked the more kicks (Y/n) received.

“Stop you’re making them kick more,” (Y/n) whines, “I’m just going to sit down. I wish I could enjoy something else, but welp I guess sparkling apple cider will have to do for today,” she admits as she sits down where Victoria was curled up on the couch watching something on Lin’s phone.

“Victoria what’s today?” Lin nudges his daughter.

Victoria looks up tilting her head before it seemed to click “Mama’s Birthday!” she said with a squeal phone dropping on the floor, thank goodness for the case, and her little arms moved to hug (Y/n).

“Yes baby, my birthday, I am so old,” (y/n) jokes.

“Yeah Mama old, daddy old more though-“ Victoria points out with a giggle as she hugs close making (Y/n) burst into a small bout of laughter.

Lin gave a huff, “I’m not that much older than Mommy is,” he grumbles as he moves to sit next to them.

“There there darling, you’re fine, old or not I still love you,” (Y/n) teases, “Takes a whole new meaning to Old-Man-Miranda huh?” she teases.

Lin gives her an even bigger pout as he wraps his arms around both of them, “You guys are mean to me-“ he huffs.

“We love you though so don’t take our poking fun at you to heart,” (Y/n) points out.

“Right, now breakfast should be here-now,” Lin says getting up and gathering food.

___________

Once the party started it was more fun, well as fun as a virtual party was which involved some of the kids sticking in a break-out room via their parent's phones. And the adults just chatting it up while presents were opened. Or cards were read out as they had been sent and were opened.

“Thanks, you guys-it may not have been usual, but it was fun, “ (Y/n) said as she rested her head on Lin’s shoulder as he had the laptop on his lap.

Victoria was fast asleep against the bump, practically using pregnancy help kits, and even some stuff for the baby, as it was helpful either way. Not like (Y./n) needed anything, she had an amazing family and was perfectly happy with everything.


	112. Hamilton Announcement

“You ready to announce the amazing thing?” (Y/n) points out as she eyed Lin who was by his laptop with Twitter open.

“I am, nervous though, excited too…I still can’t believe it’s happening.”

“Still worried the baby will come sooner?” (Y/n) points out.

“That was not my worry but now it is..can we have a deal if the baby is a boy and well comes on July 3rd I get to name it Alexander?” Lin says in a dead-serious tone of voice.

(Y/n) let out a small groan, “Fine-Alexander is a name we can pick. ONLY if the baby is born the day Hamilton comes out,” 

Lin gave a grin and shook her hand at that, “Great, hear that baby? Come early and you get to be named after a founding father-“ 

“Don’t encourage them-“ (Y/n) hisses.

“I will do so because that’d be amazing, it would be a sign from the universe,” Lin pipes up.

“Ugh, now you’re jinxing it, it’s gonna happen isn’t it?” (Y/n) huffs.

“Well actually I don’t, I promised I’d do a watch-along party-can’t do that if this one comes right?” he points out patting the bump.

“Yeah well you better not miss this child’s birth over Hamilton being released or you won’t have a wife to come back to, you’ll be good as Alexander-“ she huffs.

Lin winces, “Sorry my love, anyway do I send the tweet out now?”

“Yeah go ahead and do it,” (Y/n) says scooting to wrap her arms around him as he hit out the tweet. 

“And now we see reactions-and the next few months will be filled with Interviews for you probably.” she points out.

“Yeah, but it’s worth it, everyone needs a boost and I think Hamilton is just what people need.”

“It sure is, gosh It’ll be weird seeing it, think Victoria will throw a fit over the long hair again? Even though it was technically before she was born,” 

“Oh gosh…we can see her reaction, it will be something that’s for sure.” Lin says shaking his head, “And with how my hair is growing now-“

“I offered to cut it for you, but you said no-“

“Watching one YouTube video about cutting hair does not make you an expert, I do not want to risk it. I love you, but you are not good with hair,” 

“Hey! I did a fine job at dying my hair pink thank you very much,” (Y/n) states with a pout.

“Yeah, well…I don’t have an argument with that, let’s just see,….oh look we’re already trending,” he says grinning as he starts reading the tweets. “July 3rd countdown has begun!” he cries out excitedly.

(Y/n) leaned into his side as they read through the excited tweets the rest of the day.


	113. Exhausted

Finals were officially over, and (Y/n) had graded them even if she was stuck on bed rest. And thankfully once all the grades were in she was able to relax. For the most part.

“Mama! Twains!” Came Victoria’s chirp like cry as she climbed up onto the bed to join her, Lin rushing after her with a tired look on his face.

“Sorry-I know you were trying to rest, she just couldn’t help herself and by the time I noticed where she was going-“

“It’s fine Lin I don’t mind, help me sit up?”

“Are you sure you should be sitting up?” Lin asks hesitantly, though he wasn’t really able to go to all the doctor appointments with her due to what was going on, he was keeping rather attentive towards the notes the doctor had left.

“It’s fine, I can sit up for a bit, I’m not that tired, it’s just a lot of back pain, yes hello Thomas-“ (Y/n) says as she takes the train Thomas from Victoria who also had Percy in her other hand and was babbling quickly at what they were doing.

It was moments like this that (y/n) was rather grateful to be home with her, she was growing so much and getting a lot more attention from herself and from Lin.

Lin moved to help her sit up, fluffing up pillows and making sure she was okay before joining them with his own train James, only to have Victoria tell him to stop it a few times. 

This made (y/n) chuckle and make Thomas try to break up the fight. It didn’t last long as Lin’s phone made a ping and he kissed their heads.l

“Sorry gotta meet up with Chris for something we’re working on,” he points out as he makes move to go to his office. “but holler if you need anything! I’ll be with one earphone out so I can hear you-“ 

“Okay! We’ll be fine, just cuddles and playing with the trains! Have fun!” (Y/n) calls out.

Once Lin was gone she let out a small sigh and shut her eyes until Victoria ate up her attention-demanding it solely be on her and not let her mother rest. But she also was too excited as she would talk to the bump every so often as if asking for its opinion.


	114. So Many Interviews

“Want Daddy!” Victoria screams out making (Y/n) wince.

“Daddy’s busy honey he’s doing interviews for Hamilton-you know the movie daddy showed us yesterday?” she reminds her daughter.  
“No! Not daddy!” Victoria cried out stomping her foot and glaring a bit with a huff. 

“baby he can’t be out here, he’s working.” (Y/n) says with a small sigh, shifting a bit, it was hard with the baby’s due date inching closer now than ever. And having an excited and very much so running around two years old was hard.

“Daddy!” Victoria cried out her eyes filling with tears making (Y/n) wince a bit. 

“Okay okay, I’ll peek in and see if he’s not busy-but he might be doing stuff with your Aunts and Uncles….” she says softly moving to try and comfort her daughter who was now just crying.

Eventually calming her down she moved to peek into Lin’s office and shuffle a bit over to him. Noticing he wasn’t talking or on a call, she moved to slip her arms around him, “Hi.” she whispered.

Lin froze before leaning back into her, “Hi, is it lunchtime or something?” he asks, “I’m all messed up I’ve just been clicking on links to zoom calls all day or morning,” he admits.

“Almost-but not yet. Victoria was throwing a fit about you not being out and giving her attention. She’s not happy about you working clearly.” (Y/n) muses.

“And where is she?” 

“Playing tea party with Betsy-who has quite a few biscuits she’s being given. No extra food for her tonight that’s for sure.” (Y/n) muses.

Lin let out a laugh and patted (Y/n)’s arm, “She’s still mad about watching Hamilton yesterday isn’t she?”

“Oh yes she is very upset about that, she understands it's you, but at the same time is like that’s not daddy because daddy has short hair how can that be?” 

Lin shakes his head and moves to get (Y/n) to sit down on his lap and rub her back, “And the little one?”

“Kicking a storm-probably misses you the little twerp-“ (Y/n) jokes.

“Well I miss being able to cuddle you, but these are super important interviews, we did an assessment over which character we are,” Lin says with a chuckle.

“Well that does sound fun, I bet you were finishing the lyric too-I heard you singing earlier.” 

“Yeah! We did Helpless for a bit, so that’s what happened-“ Lin says before he glances at the time. “Shoot got to get into another call. Order lunch or make it and I’ll be there after this one okay?”

“Alright-don’t push yourself too much, these calls are stressful aren’t they?”

“I mean we would be doing this in person next year if things hadn’t gone awry-“

“That is true-anyway I’ll get lunch ready-oh hi Chris!” she says waving as a few of the Hamfam was popping up into the new zoom.

“Hey! You joining us?” Chris asks with a chuckle.

“Nope, just saying hello to my husband before I make lunch, have fun!” 

“Oh we are having fun, they all have unique questions for sure-“ Lin points out.

“Right, bye!” (Y/n) says kissing Lin quickly before waddling out of the room closing the door.

_______________

Once Interviews were done and Lin had finished at least for half of the day he joined them for lunch and Victoria rushed up to him clearly wanting his attention. She was practically glued to his side for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So This is coming to a close-I've gotten it finished and it will be 120 chapters. Thought you'd all want to know.


	115. July 2-Day Before Release

“This is so exciting!” Lin says as he glances at the tweets rolling in of people getting ready for their Hamilton Watch-party.

“I know it is” (Y/n) said in a small strained voice which made Lin’s head stop to her.

“You okay?” he asks his voice turning into quite a bit of concern.

“Mmhmm, just some braxton hicks I think…nothing to worry about,”

“(Y/n) are you…sure it’s braxton hicks? I mean last time with Victoria you thought that and the next thing we knew it was your water broke?” Lin points out.

“…Lin-Manuel I am fine-don’t worry about me, go finish the last few interviews and calls you’ve got going on-I’ll keep an eye on Victoria it’s fine…” (Y/n) says sternly.

“Yes Ma’am!” Lin says moving to press a kiss to her temple before heading back into his office to go finish up things.

_____

“Yeah we’re practically counting down the seconds to when it’s released-“ Lin speaks up over a call as his office door opens with (Y/n) giving him a panicked look. “Uh hold on a second-, “ he says quickly tugging his headphones out of his ears and turning around to look at her with concern, “(Y/n)? What’s up?”

“Oh darn it I knew you were still in an interview-but uh..there’s a situation-“

“What? What is it?” Lin asked a bit of a head tilt coming from him.

“I may or may not have had my water break?” (Y/n) says hesitantly, “I mean contractions aren’t super close-I can wait until after-“

“WHAT!? OH MY GOD-uh hey yeah uh I have to go…my wife just went into labor and yup! I am so sorry-uh pass the question to Chris-he knows a lot too-“ Lin says hurriedly as he moves to close everything and get his computer to sleep. “Let’s go! Let’s go! This is not a drill! Oh my gosh, I have to call my parents-we can drop Victoria off with them-I’m sure that will be okay right?” he says.

“Lin please breathe-and yes we can do that since they can’t come with us to the hospital-but yes it’s fine-“ (Y/n) soothes moving to grab his hands.

“Hamilton, ha! If the baby is born by midnight they get to be Alex-“ he points out with a smirk.

“Ugh-of course you’d bring that back up-but yes-I conceded,” (Y/n) grumbles. “How did I managed to get a husband that has names ready to go?” 

“Because you married a play-writer my dear!” Lin calls out as he gathers things for them to take.


	116. July 3-Welcoming Hamilton and The New Baby

Lin sat holding a small bundle in his arms a wide grin on his face, “Alexander you strike again-“ he whispers as (Y/n) laid on the bed looking at them sleepily.

“I am so mad though,” she grumbles. “The fans are going crazy-and your phone is blowing up because you left the interview-“ she points out as Lin moves to set Alexander into her arms kissing her forehead.

“Hey it’s clearly a sign right?” he teases.

“Sign, sure-you’re missing Hamilton’s live premiere though…”

“Don’t care, I’ve got the best Alexander here, along with his amazing mother-“ Lin points out as he watches them with sparkling eyes.

“Yeah, so you keep telling me.” (Y/n) said as she held her baby boy close.

“Alexander Joshua Miranda. You are going to be an incredible little man.” Lin whispers as he leans forward to kiss Alexander’s head.

“Yeah, sure it’s cute, but wait till we don’t get any sleep for the next few years,” (Y/n) teases.

Lin chuckles, “Well that may be true, but it’s worth it.” he points out, “Also yes Twitter is going nuts over the fact that it’s too much of a coincidence that Hamilton and baby Miranda came at the same time-“

“Yup, they’re both midnight babies,” (Y/n) teases.

Lin’s eyes sparkle, as he starts humming a song to Alexander who starts to open his eyes, though cloudly and obviously he couldn’t see much.

“He’s perfect though, Alex or not, he is simply perfect…I can’t wait to bring him home tomorrow,” (Y/n) points out softly.

“Yeah, and that will be amazing, plus my parents said congrats. Your mom texted as well (Y/n) and said she can’t wait to get pictures and video calls with baby Alex,” Lin says before turning his phone off and moving to his wife’s side.

“Thanks, Lin-Manuel. Best husband and dad ever huh?” (Y/n) points out softly.

“I’ll take as much credit as ever, but I’m just glad he’s here and healthy. And though ironic he came on the day Hamilton was released, it’s welcoming for sure.”

“Guess it was always meant to be huh?” 

“Yup it really was,” Lin whispers as the two just bathed in the sight of their new baby.


	117. Baby Alex is Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 more chapters left-

As the night drew on with the first week with baby Alexander home, came the 3 am wake up calls and even more exhaustion from both Lin and (Y/n). The only issue at fact was that Alex’s cries were waking them up, but also Victoria who was rather grouchy about it. She may love her new little brother, and being a big sister was amazing, but baby Alex was too loud for her to comprehend.

“No! Alex go way!” Victoria stated as she had somehow managed to push his carrier over towards the front door of the apartment.

“No honey, Alex isn’t going away, he’s staying here.” (Y/n) said softly as Victoria gave a cry of frustration. “I know he’s waking you up, we’re figuring it all out, honey. What if we put the ocean noises in your room?” she suggests.

“Or we can put these on her door?” Lin calls out holding up two pieces of foam which made (Y/n) sighs a bit.

“That could also work-“

Victoria seemed to think on it before glancing at her brother in his carrier who was gurgling happily and turning back to nod at her parents.

“Okay-both” she states making them chuckle.

“Alright ocean sounds and the foam on the door. Daddy’ll go do that right?” (Y/n) points out and Lin nods his head moving to scoop Victoria up into his arms.

“Of course, but I need my little helper, right? Let’s go make your room not hear Alex’s cries alright?” he says carrying her off and leaving (Y/n) to take care of the now crying Alexander.

“Yes you are such a cry baby, but it’s fine, your sister will love you more in due time,” (Y/n) coos taking him out to take care of him.


	118. Victoria and Alex Time

Victoria was much better mood once her room was quieter and finally adjusted better to her little brother. Plus with being at home she was enthralled by him. Always moving to watch him, sometimes placing her doll next to him and pointing out they were ‘cute’.

She even would go as far as to try and share her food no matter how many times Lin or (Y/n) told her that he couldn’t eat like she could.

Eventually, the two would settle down for ‘playtime’ and ‘tummy time’ where Victoria would call out things to her brother or make toys babble across a pretend stage while he was on his tummy.

(Y/n) had recorded some of it to share with her mother, as well as some of their close friends on how well they were getting along.

That came with a warning that it may be cute now, but the older the two would get they’d fight more. Lin even pointed that out. 

“I’m just saying, as much as I love my sister, I would get upset with her, and she would with me because I’m younger,” he points out.

“Yeah, you’ve told me a bunch of times. It’s fine, it happens. And we’ll handle it then. Right now they’re getting along and Alex is so cute and chunky,”

“Cause he’s eating so much all the time,” Lin points out with a pout.

“Yeah yeah yeah, but that’s what the doctor said he could do. It’s fine Lin.” (Y/n) points out leaning to kiss his cheek before moving to take care of it. 

Sometimes Victoria would climb up and just cuddle while Alex was in (Y/n)’s arms and just watch in almost awe at her little brother. Whispering small things about him too (Y/n) and pointing out his features and how they looked similar to herself and each parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only 2 more chapters left T-T I can't believe I finished a story for once


	119. Family Day

Family Day had been deemed by Victoria as she was getting anxious about being stuck inside all the time. Even if they were being safe Lin and (Y/n) decided to have an indoor picnic in hopes that Victoria would settle down a bit.

So getting a bit of fake grass was rather easy and laying it all on the living room, with the furniture pushed to the edges they had a make-shift park. One where they could lay a blanket down and make a cute little picnic. 

Alex was happily wiggling around on his back while sucking on a binky as Victoria ran around with Lin and a tiny kite. Lin, of course, was holding it up making it seem as though it was up in the air while Victoria let out strings of giggles happy her kite was ‘flying’.

She had been wanting more kites because at the current moment she was more obsessed with Marry Poppins Returns over Hamilton. Refusing to even be in the same room if that was showing claiming it was ‘evil daddy’ and not ‘funny talking daddy’.

Lin had even put on his costume he had gotten to keep and was spouting small bits of slang as (Y/n) kept an eye on Alex making sure he was doing fine. As well as setting plates out. 

Betsy however was not interested and just lazily laying on her bed on the other side of the room, clearly wanting to nap instead of play, lazy dog at its finest.

“Woosh!” Lin called out letting the kite fall and scooping Victoria up into his arms, “Okay lunchtime ma’am. I believe we are having fish and chips” he coos out in a fake accent.

“Yes indeed we are kind sir, may your daughter like to join me and my son?” (Y/n) attempts to throw in only for both Lin and Victoria to shake their head.

“No mama, daddy does better,” Victoria points out as she moves to sit where her animal plate was, before turning to give Alex a quick kiss on his head. “Hi, Alex! We have food-you do not,” she boasts making both parents laugh.

The rest of the day was filled with them having fun on their indoor picnic and getting Victoria worn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one more chapter and I'm posting the new fic tomorrow as well! It'll probably be every other day for uploads though! Also Happy Birthday Lin!


	120. Time Moves On

Spending time with family made (Y/n) realize how amazing it was. She had an amazing family. One she never would have had, had she never gone and looked for the Hamilton book. 

Picking it up she hummed as she flipped through the pages, not noticing Lin walking in and joining her in bed. “Hamilton? Haven’t seen you bring that out in a while,” he points out, his arms snaking around her.

“Hmm? Yeah, some of my students were asking me about it, since Hamilton came out, so I’m looking it over again. Plus this book is what brought us together, even still has my old number in it” he points out to the inside cover.

Though they had gone straight to a coffee shop after they met, he had to write his number down somewhere, and well he thought it was fitting.

“Seems like a long time ago, but not at the same time?” (Y/n) points out as she leans a bit into his arms.

“I know, best years of my life though, because you’re my wife, and the most amazing one at that, plus we’ve got two kids, life couldn’t get any better.” Lin points out softly as he held her close.

“Yeah, that is true, such an amazing time we’ve had huh?” she points out softly moving to close the book and set it aside before turning to face Lin. “I love you,”

“I love you too, so much (Y/n) Miranda-“ Lin whispers.

(Y/n) nuzzled him a bit before sighing in content, “That book started this whole thing, and I will be grateful for it,” she points out softly.

“I am too, I never want to change anything about it. Now let’s get some sleep okay?” 

“Yeah, goodnight Lin-Manuel Miranda,”

“And goodnight to you too (Y/n) (Y/m/n) Miranda” Lin whispers as he turns the lights off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And well this is it-the last chapter. Thank you all so much for reading this! My new story will be a Daveed Diggs x Reader called 'The Presidents Daughter' and should be up a bit after this chapter goes live


End file.
